Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Gender bend. Fuji, a tomboyish girl, became Tezuka's girlfriend for 100 days through a bet. Fuji had to bear being his girlfriend but fate played with her and ended up falling for him! What if she find out that all along, his role is just to make her feminine? TeFu
1. Fuji Shizuka is a tomboy

**A/N:** My second story! Yippie! I haven't finished the first one though, I just got bored. Anyways, hope you'll like my second story. I decided to go on a light romance with humor in it for my first story would be a heavy drama, I think. HAHAHA! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review and I'm always open for criticisms and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story itself.

Warning: Fuji is a** female** character here again. Just like the first, with a different name.

**FUJI will be OOC here. If I will make his/her character here with his/her usual one, there is no need for Tezuka to make his/her feminine, ne? :D**

This story had gone through minor changes just like the second chapter. Sorry, really for the grammatical errors. :) And thank you silver starlight serpant for the corrections. :D

Pairing: Perfect pair of course. *grins* I so love them!

Summary:

Tezuka Kunmitsu (25) is the Fuji's Corporation most trusted bachelor and held a high position due to his hard work and intelligence. His boss, Fuji Daiko has a daughter in the name of Fuji Shizuka (23) who loves racing, tennis and **is tomboyish**. Will a certain romance bloom from these two when Fuji Daiko asked Tezuka to make his daughter feminine enough to catch the attention of the boys? **Female Fuji.**

* * *

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 1**

Fuji Daiko was massaging his temples because of the shocking news that he had heard a while ago after having a telephone conversation to Saeki Kojiroh, the male best friend of his daughter, Shizuka. It seemed that his daughter was still displaying that tomboyish act that she got from hanging too much with her male friends, mostly tennis players and racers. In addition to that, her two siblings were also males. And to make matters worse, he heard from Kojiroh-kun that there had been rumors spreading that his only daughter was having a relationship with a female. A female! For goodness sake! He couldn't stand that! He stood up and looked outside in his empire (his company is one of the largest in Tokyo) with the glass walls. He stood there quite a while. His brain was still trying to sink the news that he had just heard.

_Heavens must have cursed me to have a daughter like that_, he silently muttered.

He really didn't know what to do with his daughter anymore. Despite that fact that he had enrolled her to numerous etiquette lessons such as ballet dancing, flower arrangement, manner lessons, to name plenty, she would constantly cause a ruckus because she had an unbelievable sadistic side in her and would be eventually get kicked out in the process. He would also asked for the help of his sons to set a blind date for her that she would plainly ignore and would go to Chiba (they were living in Tokyo but his place of origin was in Chiba) to have a sleep over at Kojiroh-kun's place and let the poor date suffer from having a sore in the ass due to long hours of waiting for his daughter to show up.

"If only she would fall in love with a man," the old man silently muttered.

He must think of a way to stop his daughter from such acts. He must think, think and think.

_Riiiiiiing…._

The sound of the telephone had interrupted him from thinking. Annoyed, he reached for the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi moshi, Fuji-san, this is Tezuka speaking." Tezuka Kunimitsu answered on the other line.

Moving to his table, he sat up in the executive chair before speaking.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun," he smiled warmly, "how's the transaction with Mr. Kamogari?"

"It was a success, Fuji-san." Tezuka informed him with his usual tone, cold and flat.

_Sure, he got the transaction but there was no hint of excitement in his voice. As always, Tezuka-kun was being professional, _the old man commented in his thoughts.

"Good work! Now, take your lunch and report to my office at 3 PM. We will discuss the business further. Understand?" He instructed.

"Hai. See you later then, Fuji-san." Then Tezuka politely bid him goodbye.

Daiko carefully returned the phone in its proper place. He was glad that he gave the big business to his trusted employee, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He liked the boy. He was very dedicated to his work and always got things in hand. Because of that, he earned one of the highest positions in their company. He trusted that guy and was very polite.

A moment of silence came. He was bringing back his thoughts to his daughter. Then, an idea struck him like thunder.

Why would haven't he think of that early? The old man's lips curved into a sly smile. A solution has been made to his problem due his tomboyish daughter.

* * *

**AN: I'm planning to make a TRILOGY of these 3 best friends namely Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe that I will put in this story. I thought of Tezuka first because I am a Perfect Pair Freak so I made this story first. The first of the Trilogy is this part, Tezuka's. What do you think? :D**


	2. The Drunk Tomboy

**AN: Okay! This is the second chapter. On Fuji's POV. Hope you'll like it! :D **

**Please read and review. =) I'll try my best to update as fast as I can.**

**This story had gone to some minor changes due to some corrections. Thank you, silver starlight serpant. :)**

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 2**

Fuji Shizuka woke up because of the annoying light that was striking her face. She got up only to feel that her head was hurting like hell and went back to her laying position. _Ugh, what's going on? It's hurting so much,_ she said to herself. She remembered that last night, she went drinking with her tennis buddies. She slowly got up, half-asleep, to reach for the alarm clock only to find out that she was not in her own room. But the room was vaguely familiar.

Then, someone entered the door and she slowly look at the door. Saeki Kojiroh was there, standing with an angry face.

"Oi, have you collected yourself now?" Saeki asked with an angry face.

"Saa, Kojiroh, where am I?" She asked, as she reached for her head and moan painfully.

"That's what you get for drinking too much last night and passed out. And to tell you Princess Shizuka, you are in my room right now. And did you know that you throw up on me last night?" Saeki lectured her, still keeping that angry face. That's why the room was familiar. She was in the room of Saeki. That meant, she was now in Chiba. Some of her senses had been collected within her now.

"Did I?" Fuji asked innocently. "But I'm lucky to have you at my back." She then added teasingly. And she gave him her sweetest smile.

But Saeki seemed unaffected. He still kept that angry face.

"Fuji Shizuka, what are you thinking last night? Drinking till you pass out with nothing but boys? Good thing, Shiraishi-kun called me and asked me to take you home." Saeki lectured her, almost yelling.

"Mou, Kojiroh dear, my head is hurting, please spare the lecture later. And I'm hungry." She complained.

She heard Saeki sighed heavily. That meant, his retirement to an argument with her. He could never win an argument over her and they would just have a penalty game in which the loser would do whatever the winner wanted. Mostly, Saeki would be the one suffering, running errands from her and with her impossible wants. She clearly remembered when she asked Saeki to buy her some sanitary napkins which made him really, as in really angry with her with his face as red as tomato.

"Get up and wash your face, breakfast is ready downstairs."Saeki commanded and he left the room instantly, leaving her behind.

Now she clearly remembered what happened, she went drinking last night with her tennis friends namely Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Mukahi Gakuto, Oshitari Yuushi, Akutagawa Jirou, Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kikumaru Eiji and Sengoku Kiyosumi after their friendly matches. Obviously, she was the only girl in the group. They came from different schools and were rivals but from time to time, they would play against each other in friendly matches. She met them through Saeki when his team had a match against some schools during their middle school years and they became friends instantly, given her friendly and cheerful side. She had other tennis friends that could not come because of their other engagements. Normally, she would be the one to set up the meeting since she had a lot of time in her hands. They were mostly 2 years or a year older than her. She met mostly their teammates who also became her friends.

Tennis was a sport that she couldn't give up. She loved the thrill of playing and playing with the opponents. She also loved racing that's why she had her Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster sports car with a prize of $1.8 million which she got as a birthday gift from her father. She named her car _Amore_ which means love in Italian. Since, she studied in an all-girls exclusive school from elementary up to high school; she became a tomboy, having beautiful girls around her. And, her best friend and 2 brothers belonged to male specie. She didn't know when it started but before she knew, she was acting like a man. The population of her friends was mostly males so it's no wonder she started acting like one. That's why her father would force her to attend numerous etiquettes lessons which she hated. She would always got lectured by her father because of her "insolent" acts, according to him and he sounded like a broken record in her ears every time she heard him say "ACT LIKE A WOMAN!".

She tried acting anyway. But she just couldn't indulge herself with what women usually do. At the age of 23, she hadn't experience the feeling of falling in love despite the fact that she had plenty male friends. And she was Fuji Shizuka, the daughter of the owner of Fuji Corporation, one of the big businesses in Tokyo, that's why people had the impression on her that she was hard to reach when in fact, she wasn't.

When she heard her stomach growled, she quickly got up, ignoring the pain that tilted in her head and head over the bathroom to wash her face before she went downstairs.

When she reached the dining room, Saeki was already there, reading a newspaper. He gave her a quick glance and proceeded with his readings. She slowly ate her breakfast and the silence in the room was killing her.

"Ne, why didn't you take me at our house instead?" She asked out of nowhere.

Saeki eyed her intently as if he's saying _"Are you out of your mind?"_

"You want to be strangled in the neck by your father when he found out that his daughter drank too much and was with nothing but guys?" Saeki answered her irritably.

Fuji shot her eyes open, revealing her strikingly beautiful blue eyes.

"I get it now, you're just trying to protect me. As expected from my best friend." She then gave him her teasing smile. "But…", she continued, "how could I explain Dad about my whereabouts?" She asked nervously. She didn't want to listen to the long sermon of her father that would use up most of her time.

"Don't worry, I already called Uncle Daiko, I made an alibi that you need my help from something that's why you would have a sleep over here." Saeki explained. "Don't worry, no matter how I got angry with you last night, I won't let you down." Then, he suddenly smiled, suspiciously.

Fuji got surprised for a while, ignoring that suspicious smile, then she smiled too. She was overwhelmed by his concern for her as his "best-est" friend in the world. She stood up and hugged Saeki from behind.

"Thank you so much Kojiroh!" She meant it. She was really blessed for having Saeki as her best friend.

"Maa, stop hugging me now and eat your breakfast. Uncle Daiko wants you to go home early. He has something important to discuss with you." Saeki commanded her as he was struggling to release himself from her tight hug.

She released him after a while and finished her breakfast. After taking a nice bath, she sabotaged Saeki's closet and found some of her clothes and things there that was stacked up in the corner space which Saeki gave her and named it as "Princess Shizuka's Things" where he put all her belongings that she forgot every time she went to his house.. That would be given because Saeki's house was her second home. She picked a loose t-shirt and pants and she paired it with her favorite sneakers.

She then went to the mirror to check her appearance. She had a honey brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and she got a fair complexion no matter how she exposed herself under the rays of the sun. She was small, and her chest was of normal size. No one would think that she was a tomboy unless she started talking or moving.

After she got dressed, she thanked and bid Saeki goodbye and she got out of the house. She found her Amore parked in the garage. She started the engine and rushed to Tokyo.

While driving, she wondered what will that important thing that her father mentioned.

**AN: Alright! Up next, Tezuka's POV. **** Enjoy the proceeding chapter.**


	3. Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe

**AN: Sorry for the slow update on this one, I was focusing on my other story, Memories of the Heart these past few days. =) **

**Anyway, here's chapter 3, finally! =) **

**NOTE: Anyway, Yukimura is mentioned on this chapter, I changed the name Seiichi from Shiomi since Seiichi is a male name. And I also made Kirihara Akaya as **_**her**_** brother. And to avoid confusion, I'm going to use the first name of Kirihara which is Akaya since he became the brother of Yukimura and so it is given that his name in this story would be changed to Yukimura Akaya.**

**And also, Atobe and Sanada are also mentioned in this chapter as the mighty best friends of Tezuka Kunimitsu.**

***UNPLUGGED is the name of the bar that Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada owned.**

**Hope that enlightened your mind. :D**

* * *

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 3**

Tezuka was focusing his eyes on the road. He was driving his car, on his way to meet his two best friends Atobe and Sanada. They were having a drinking session on a bar that the three of them owned in the name of Unplugged since its Friday and they had no work tomorrow. Atobe insisted on celebrating since he knew that he closed a big business deal.

After his meeting with Mr. Kamogari earlier, his boss, Fuji Daiko asked him to come on his office to discuss the business further. Little did he know that it was a different business. He sighed as he remembered the conversation that they had this afternoon.

_**Flashback**_

_After they finished discussing the matter about the business deal with Mr. Kamogari, Tezuka was told to stay for a while by Mr. Fuji because he had another business to discuss with him. He noticed that the old man was smiling differently or rather dangerously, as if he was planning on something evil._

"_Ne, Tezuka-kun, you know my daughter right?" Mr. Fuji started after a moment of silence._

_Tezuka got surprised by his question but he didn't show it. He kept his stoic and emotionless facade._

"_Hai, I met her twice in one of the street tennis courts." He answered politely._

_Yes, he just met her once, his daughter Fuji Shizuka. He knew that she was a tomboy, he could see through her. She was introduced to him by Momoshiro, Kaido, Echizen, Inui, Kikumaru, Kawamura and Oishi when they were playing street tennis once during high school and she happened to be there. In short, the regulars in the tennis club during his middle school years. He didn't know that she was the daughter of his boss, not until Kikumaru told him. He (Kikumaru) also told him that they met her during their match with Rokkaku through Saeki Kojiroh because they were best friends. He didn't meet her that time because he was at Germany for his rehabilitation when his school, Seigaku, fought with Rokkaku. And as far as he can remember, she was 2 years younger than him._

_He then noticed that Mr. Fuji curved a smile on his lips._

"_Saa, Tezuka-kun, I have another business for you to handle." He declared, his smile was now turned into a grin._

"_What kind of business?" Tezuka said, eyeing him suspiciously._

_Mr. Fuji's face was now switched serious mode before he spoke. "Tezuka-kun, I want you to handle my daughter and make her feminine."_

_His eyebrows twitched. Him? Would make his daughter feminine? His boss must have gone crazy!_

"_How? And I think, you picked the wrong person, Sir."_

"_No, you are the best choice Tezuka-kun because I trust you. And I know that you won't take advantage of my daughter. Please help me, I'm really desperate. I just found out through Kojiroh-kun that my daughter is getting severe in her insolent acts." He was now asking him desperately. He knew that the Kojiroh-kun that he was speaking of was Saeki. After all, Mr. Fuji would always complain about his daughter to him._

_His boss, Fuji Daiko was a man of great composure. He was patient. And he adored him for that. But when it came to his daughter, he would whine like a child. Since he also treated him as his friend, he would often open up to him regarding to his daughter and then ask for advice. And now, seeing him desperately asking him for help, he knew that he couldn't say no. He was somewhat his father figure in the company. And he was so kind to him._

"_What can I do to help you?" He said, giving up._

_Mr. Fuji's face lightened upon hearing his response._

"_Well, I heard from Kojiroh-kun that Shizuka was having a relationship with a female. Could you imagine that, Tezuka-kun? A female!" He suddenly burst out his frustrations._

_Tezuka wanted to puke upon hearing this shocking revelation. A female? What the? As far as he could remember, Fuji Shizuka was quite pretty, she had that short, honey brown hair and a pale skin, and it was hard for his brain to sink in the fact that she actually had a relationship with a female. Though she hadn't seen her for a while now. The last time he saw her was when they were in college, at the street tennis court again._

_He was still waiting for what his boss would want him to do. _

"_Tezuka-kun, make her fall in love."_

_His eyes widened twice as he heard this. He was speechless._

"_Saa, I leave the rest to you Tezuka-kun. I'll give you a reward if you successfully carried this out."_

_Just like that and he was dismissed._

_**End of flashback.**_

Make his daughter fall in love huh? Goodness! His boss must be really desperate in making his daughter act like a woman. Now, he had to think hard on how to approach Fuji Shizuka without making him suspicious.

He was now parking his car beside the long limousine of Atobe. He sighed before he went out. He noticed that he was sighing a lot today.

* * *

Atobe was laughing hard when Tezuka told them about the simple request of his boss. Sanada, on the other hand was trying to fight down a smile. They were now inside their bar, at the second floor. At the second floor, there was room especially made for them as requested by Atobe, of course. The room was surrounded by glass walls and was soundproof (As requested again by Atobe) and it was beautifully and creatively designed. A perfect place for relaxation. They can see the commotion on the first floor as their guests were dancing and drinking and enjoying their selves around the dance floor. Their bar was mostly full during Fridays and weekends.

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to laugh at me all the way? Tell me what to do Atobe, since it's your specialty." He said as he was glaring at Atobe. Sanada just sat there, merely observing them as he was sipping his wine, still fighting down his urge to burst out laughing like Atobe.

In their group, Atobe was known to be the killer for the girls. He changed girlfriends every week that would often lead them to trouble. And Sanada was known to be as stoic and emotionless as him. Most people wondered why the three of them became best friends because of their different personalities especially with the case of Atobe.

During their middle school, the three were known to be rivals as they were the captains of the tennis club representing their teams. Atobe for Hyoutei, Sanada for Rikkai and him for Seigaku. They got close once they got into the same high school because they became classmates. Even in college, they were together as they attended Tokyo University. And with that, it just made their bond deeper. They might be different in personalities but they somehow complement each other.

"I know how to make girls fall in love, but I don't know if that would be effective to use in a tomboy." Atobe said, smirking after he got tired of laughing. Atobe and Sanada knew who Fuji Shizuka was. Apparently, former Hyoutei and Rikkai regulars were close and were usually hanging out with Fuji.

Sanada nodded. "Now, you have to make a plan of your own and don't forget to tell us the outcome."

Sanada finally spoke, he was close to burst out his laugh now, and he was just restraining himself because he knew that Atobe would tease Tezuka too much. It would be a fatal blow to Tezuka if he would do exactly what Atobe was doing.

"Hmp, the two of you are of no use." Tezuka complained, still keeping that stoic face.

Atobe was now laughing hard again.

"Maa, forget your problem for a while," Atobe spoke after laughing hard, "Let's just enjoy the night. Cheers!" He stood up and signaled for a toast.

And the three of them did what Atobe said. For now, he would just enjoy the night. He needed to calm his mind and relax. He would just think about his problem later.

* * *

Fuji Shizuka was awakened by the knock on her door. When she arrived at their house, and her father was nowhere to be found, she fell asleep as soon as she lay down on her soft bed. She was deprived of sleep last night because she went drinking till dawn. She stood up slowly and stretched for a while before she went and opened the door only to see her father standing there with a serious look on his face. She planted a kiss on his cheeks before she spoke,

"Welcome home, Dad." She flashed her sweetest smile.

"I see that you're here now. Come to the study room after you freshen up, I'll talk to you about an important thing." His father said, still keeping that serious look. But she ignored it.

"Hai."

After her father left, she glanced at the wall clock in the opposite side of the wall. It was now 6:30 PM. No wonder why her father was here by now. Their company would close at 5 PM. She went to her bathroom and washed her face before she would proceed to the study room.

* * *

Shizuka slammed the table between her and his father as she heard what he had to say. Her eyes shot open, revealing those blue orbs that were filled with irritation.

"Come again, Dad?" She was now raising her voice. But her father wouldn't even budge.

"I said, I'll confiscate Amore. It would be on hold until you act straight." Her Dad said, emotionless.

She was puzzled. Until now, her father would just lecture her to act straight and never did any actions. And now, he was using her car as a black mail material for her to act straight. She knew her father so well, there was something up on his sleeve. She, the known sadist among her friends, Fuji Shizuka, wouldn't lose to her father. She was also a known tensai. And it was now time to let her brain work. She needed to calm down. But to lose her car was another thing. She couldn't go to anywhere she wanted without her Amore. And what's worst, she was planning to join a car racing contest that would be held in Chiba two months from now. She needed to practice and she couldn't do that without her Amore. She needed to think of a way.

"The deal?" She was eyeing him intently.

"You have to present to me a boyfriend and the limit is within two months. Of course, you couldn't just get anyone; I have to approve of him first. If you couldn't come to me with a boyfriend after a month, then Amore will be on hold forever." Her father threatened.

She's right! That was something. She couldn't believe that her father would come up with a cunning plan like this. He was going too far as confiscating her beloved car. So this was the important matter that his father had mentioned to Kojiroh. Wait, did Kojiroh know everything? She recalled their conversation this morning. And her mind shouted in silence as she remembered something.

_So that was why Kojiroh had that suspicious smile on his face as he said that he won't let me down. Damn that Kojiroh! Just what did he say to my father? I'll definitely get back at him._

She couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind just went blank. Instead of responding, she just walked out of the room, slamming the door as hard as she could. She was so angry right now!

_A boyfriend huh?_ That's insane! She wanted to vomit at the thought. It was a hundred years early to get herself a boyfriend! But who would be the best choice to pretend to be her boyfriend? Oh, she couldn't think straight. Now she needed help. And she thought of one person that could be reliable on a time like this.

As soon as she reached her room, she found her cell phone lying on her bed.

She dialed a particular number and waited for the other person on the line to answer.

"Moshi moshi." A sweet voice answered.

"Shiomi-chan," she greeted.

"Shizuka-chan!" Yukimura Shiomi greeted cheerfully.

Yukimura was her cousin. They were so close with each other and they shared all their secrets together.

"Listen Shiomi-chan, I need your help. Can we meet tomorrow?" She asked, her voice was now serious.

Sensing the seriousness on her cousin's voice, she agreed.

"Jya, I'll see you tomorrow at our usual location, at the café. Meet you there at 10 AM." Fuji said. Their houses were just two blocks away from each other.

She heard Yukimura chuckled on the other line, "All right. Now I'm curious to what your problem is. Can't you tell me now?" Yukimura asked impatiently.

"No, not now Shiomi. My head is blank. And my sanity just left me."

Again, she heard her chuckled. "Okay! Jya, I'll see you tomorrow, Shizuka-chan."

"Hmn, and please don't forget to kiss Aka-chan for me and tell him I miss him." She smiled as she remembered her other cousin, Yukimura's younger brother, Akaya.

"Hehe..Okay! I'll kiss him for you. Jya!"

And the line went dead.

Their conversation ended for a while but she was still lying on her bed motionless as she was staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes roughly and turned side by side.

_Damn! What a mess I'm in!_ She cursed silently.

* * *

**AN: Please read and review! =)**


	4. The Encounter

**AN: Waah! I'm so busy with my studies. **** I don't have time to update. Tsk, tsk. Good thing, I have finished all my requirements for this week early, and thus, I can update this. =)**

**Hmm. I appreciate if you would leave a review in my work so that it can motivate me more to update faster, ne? Please fill my thirst for reviews. Hehehe. =) **

**SURVEY: Anyway, I already have a concept for the story of Sanada and Atobe in this trilogy. I will start with Sanada and Yukimura as soon as I finish this one. =) Anyway guys, I need a survey. Please do answer. Who do you want to pair with Atobe? I'm having a hard time choosing. Much as I want him to be paired with Fuji, I can't because in this story, Fuji has already been the property of Tezuka and only his. Hehe. :P SO PLEASE DO GIVE ME AN IDEA OF WHO IS TO BE PAIRED WITH OUR PRECIOUS ORE-SAMA. ^^,**

**Jya, I'll be waiting. =)**

**

* * *

**

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 4**

Fuji was walking on her way to the nearby café. Since her Dad had confiscated Amore, she had to walk to meet her cousin, Yukimura Shiomi. How she missed her cousin! She hadn't seen her regularly for a while now ever since her fiancé, Yamada Kei died in a car accident a few months ago. Yukimura was refusing to see everyone including her. She was blaming herself because she said that she hadn't ask him to come over to her house, the accident would not had happened. It must be a great shock to her cousin. They would talk over the phone from time to time, she may be able to make her chuckle for a while, but her smile never reached her eyes. She missed the cheerful side of her cousin. She and Akaya, Yukimura's little brother, would always make surprises for her to cheer her up. Though she may appear to be happy for a while, Akaya would always tell her that whenever that his sister was alone in her room, she would always cry, calling the name of Yamada-kun. She was a witnessed on how her cousin loved Yamada-kun.

_If only I can do something for her_, she muttered.

She was in deep thought on how to cheer up her cousin when she suddenly bumped into something, or someone.

_BLAM!_

She felt as if the tip her nose broke because of the impact of the collision. And since she was small, she felt as if she was thrown down, she fell hard on the ground, her bottom first which made her moan in pain.

"Aww!" She cried in pain as she was massaging her bottom.

"COULD YOU PLEASE LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING?" She yelled, without looking at the culprit. She was still clutching her behind, it was still in pain. Slowly, she stood up and looked who the culprit was. She opened her eyes as she recognized the man.

"My, my, look who do we have here?" She mockingly said as she recognized that stern and emotionless face. The one that Eiji and Momo-chan was talking about; their impatient, stoic and incredibly handsome buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

And not only that, it seemed that he had been in her Dad's company as well. She only met this man twice at the tennis courts that they were usually hanging out.

Tezuka was looking at her deadly. She then noticed papers scattered around everywhere.

_Hmp, it's not my fault that it ended up this way. It is his fault for being absentminded. _She silently muttered as she shot him a sharp look, revealing her clear blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to apologize for scattering the documents?" Tezuka finally spoke after a while in his baritone voice that she found amusingly sexy.

But once his question had sink in on her brain, she felt her blood boil with so much anger.

"Is that how you treat your boss' daughter, ne, Tezuka-kun?" She asked, clenching her teeth with so much anger. How impolite!

"Well, it's your fault anyway for not paying attention on where you are walking." He argued, still glaring at her.

With that, she suddenly burst out, her eyes widened in disbelief. This man was so impossible! He was really picking a fight with her.

"MY FAULT? IS IT REALLY MY FAULT? HOW ABOUT YOU? Are you faultless? A god? That's bullshit!" She yelled at him as loud as possible, she felt her face was red in anger. Gosh! Why did people around her liked to pissed her off? First, it was his Dad who confiscated her Amore and forcing her to have a boyfriend. Second, her best friend, Saeki who promised her not to let her down, but he did. And now, this man! He may have that handsome face but his attitude was so rotten. She despised that. She wondered how the rest of the Seigaku team handled his cold and rotten attitude.

Tezuka just sighed as he slowly moved to pick up the documents. As he was gathering the documents, he suddenly spoke.

"Is that really the way a woman should act? Yelling?"

Fuji raised her eyebrow, "And why do you care about the way I act now, huh?"

Tezuka just shook her head in disbelief. He looked around, facing her.

"Well, a fine woman would just bow her head and apologized for the ruckus that she had done and will help picking up the papers." He explained. An irritation was visible as he was speaking.

"Saa, unfortunately Tezuka-kun, I'm not a woman like that." She spoke as she held her head up high.

"Oh yes you are. And also, a woman isn't supposed to dress like that." He was saying this while scanning her from head to foot with disgust on his face. Curious, she also looked down on her clothes. There is nothing wrong with her clothes, she was wearing a loose t-shirt, tight jeans and a rubber shoes. Her usual get up, if she must say.

"Damn you!" She shouted at him.

Tezuka just ignored her as he was still fixing the documents. Fuji just looked at him, watching his every move with her blue eyes.

"This conversation isn't going anywhere, if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere." He said as he walked passed her after he collected all the documents on the ground.

He would just brush her off like that? Her? Fuji Shizuka? Hah! It will be a hundred years early. Without any second thoughts, she dashed toward Tezuka, and stopped in front of him. Tezuka was eyeing her intently. Then, a dangerous smile slid out of her lips as she slowly moved her face toward his and whispered something to Tezuka's ears seductively.

"You think I would let you back off that easily huh?" She said to him teasingly. She felt Tezuka froze for a while. And before he could talk, she hit him hard on his groin with her right knee.

"AAAAH!" Tezuka cried out in pain as he was clutching his groin and once again, the documents in his hands were scattered.

"Hahaha! Don't ever think you can cross Fuji Shizuka without getting reprimanded. Saa, Tezuka-kun, ja ne." She was laughing hard as she saw the expression on Tezuka's face, pain and disgust.

As she reached the café, she saw her blue haired cousin Yukimura pouting irritably. She then took a glance on her wristwatch to only to find out that she was half an hour late! Damn that Tezuka! But she can't help but giggle upon seeing his pain streak face earlier. The ever stoic Tezuka, was groaning in pain while clutching his groin! It was worth a lifetime seeing! How she wished she had her camera with her.

She approached her cousin, she was still giggling.

"Shiomi, gomen, I'm late." She greeted while flashing her beautiful smile.

"Shizuka! I thought you are not going to come. It's unusual for you to be late. I'm thinking that you might have run into some problems."

When she heard the word "problem", she can't help but burst out laughing. Yes, she did run into some problem, a very funny problem indeed.

Yukimura was looking at her, puzzled.

She then explained why.

Yukimura chuckled a bit upon hearing her encounter with Tezuka.

"You really have the nerve cousin, you really did that?" Yukimura gasped in disbelief.

"Maa, ne. That's what he got from angering me. He deserves it." She giggled again as she remembered his expression after she had hit him.

"Saa, I pity the poor boy. You are really a sadist, Shizuka. By the way, what is that very important thing that you want to tell me?" Yukimura changed the subject, the real subject as it was.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Dad wants me to present him a boyfriend in two months time."

And she told her about the conversation she had with her Dad yesterday.

Yukimura's eyes widen. "Did he really mean that? I mean, he never done that to you before."

"Yes, and what's worst, he confiscated Amore. I'm so lonely without her."

"So that explains why you are walking on your way here."

"Aah, so Shiomi, help me find a decent boyfriend. You have a good judgment of character." She pleaded her cousin while showing her best puppy eyes.

"Why don't you pick Kojiroh-kun?" She suggested.

"Pfft. That Kojiroh! I didn't know what he told Dad, but I will haunt him down. He'll probably tell Dad that we are a fake couple, if ever, so he is out of the list." She explained as she was thinking of a way on how to haunt down Kojiroh.

"Then how about picking one of your tennis buddies that you are most comfortable with?" She suggested again.

She paused, she was thinking of her tennis buddies one by one. If she would say so, she was genuinely close with Eiji. But Eiji was childish and he had a loud mouth, he might slip it out once her Dad had started interrogating him. For the others, well, they were all not fitting to be his soon-to-be boyfriend.

"No, all of them are no good." She answered helplessly. Now, she had no other options.

"Ne, Shiomi, don't you have anyone you know that is capable of doing it?" She asked her.

"Sorry Shizuka, but I don't have any." She answered apologetically.

"Hmmn, how can I solve this?" She was losing hope now.

"Don't worry, you still have two months to go, I'll help you find one." Yukimura said as she smiled to her.

She was taken aback in that beautiful smile. She hadn't seen it for a while.

"Ne Shiomi, how are you feeling now?" She asked carefully.

"I'm good. But sometimes at night, I dream of him. He is still alive in my dreams Shizuka." She said dreamily as she gazed into space. She always had that gentle expression on her face whenever she was talking about Yamada-kun.

"Ahh, that's a good thing cousin." She was glad that her cousin seemed to have moved on in her mourning stage.

"Saa, come Shiomi, let's take a stroll in the park. We haven't done that in a while, ne?" She reached out her hand and pulled Yukimura up in her seat.

"Ahh, I miss those times. Let's go!" Then, they proceeded to the park.

If she had a male best friend in the name of Saeki Kojiroh, then she also found a wonderful female best friend in the name of Yukimura Shiomi, her cousin.

* * *

Tezuka was limping on his way to the house of his boss, Fuji Daiko because he asked for the documents regarding the business deal with Mr. Kamogari in his house. Unfortunately, he couldn't come with his car since it was under repair. And it was damaged by the one and only Atobe Keigo. He was so drunk that night and he insisted on his butler to drive his impossibly long limousine. But his poor car was parked beside the limousine so when Atobe maneuvered his limousine, his car got hit.

And to make matters worse, he bumped into Fuji Shizuka on his way to his boss house. And he was surprised to witness her insolent acts that had become worst, just as his boss had said. But despite that, he found her alluringly beautiful. Her honey brown hair got longer by a few inches and she still had that pale and smooth skin. She had strikingly beautiful clear blue eyes. He shook his head unconsciously, he wouldn't think of that Fuji that way.

And he also got hit in his groin. It was still painful that's why he was limping now. What a reunion gift! That Fuji must have an etiquette lesson.

_That girl! She's so annoying! No wonder why boss is so desperate now._ He silently muttered.

He must think of a way to approach her. He must start moving. He had this urge to change Fuji when he saw how she acted earlier. Rough. That's the best description of it.

As he was coming near the big western house of the Fuji's, an idea crossed his mind.

He got a call from Oishi last night and he was inviting him to play tennis later in the afternoon at 3 pm. He gladly agreed, of course. He was once a tennis freak in his life.

If Fuji would be there, he would start off with his plan.

Satisfied, he let out a sly smile as he entered the white gate of the big western house.

* * *

**AN: Ooops. Sorry for this lame chapter, I kind of rush it since I am really sleepy and I still have an early class tomorrow. Poor me. **** But I promise, I'm gonna make the next chapter exciting! So better watch out for it. **

**Please review! Thank you.**


	5. The Bet

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Fuji felt tired when she got home after her and Yukimura basically "painted the park red". Yukimura dragged her everywhere, non-stop. How she silently wished that she had her Amore that time so that she wouldn't suffer from walking too much. Her feet felt sore, even though she wore a pair of sneakers. But somehow, she felt satisfied. She hadn't done this for a while with her blue-haired cousin. And she also got to see her genuine smile that she hadn't seen for a while.

She threw herself on her soft bed and hugged the hotdog pillow that her older brother, Ryuuki had given her. She suddenly missed her brothers. Since their company had several branches across the globe, her brothers, Ryuuki and Yuuta were assigned to run their company located in Europe. She hadn't seen them for a while ever since Yuuta graduated from college. Since her Dad didn't want her to go far away from him, so that he could monitor her, according to him, he sent her brothers to take charge instead.

And yes, her Dad also wanted her to work in their company. But she had no interest in it. She wanted to be a photographer. She wanted to explore the world, that's why she engaged herself to racing. In that way, she could travel freely while enjoying the beauty of nature that Kami-sama had created. But that dream had been crashed when her Dad enrolled her to a business course in college instead of art at Tokyo University.

She sighed. That's why she became a rebel. She would also help her father run their business, of course. But not now, she still wanted to enjoy her life. A carefree life.

She was in her deep thoughts when she heard her cell phone rang.

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love… (Tune of Sakura Kiss)_

Lazily, she answered her phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Fujiko-chan! Are you free now?" A cheerful voice answered on the other line.

"Eiji, hmm, now? Saa, what about it?" She answered. She felt too tired to go somewhere. And not to mention, her feet were still sore from all that walking that they had made on the park.

"We're playing tennis! Come with us Fujiko-chan! I want to play with you. Everyone would be there." Eiji convinced her. Everyone? So that meant she would able to see Echizen. She was fond of that guy. She loved teasing him. And he was the same age as Yuuta. And he was as stubborn as a mule that really urged her to tease him more. She let out a sly smile.

"Okay, okay. I'll come! I want to tease Echizen. He'll be there, right?" She was making sure, or else, she wouldn't have that much fun. She wanted to see him suffer from all of her teasing. *laughs evilly*

"Hoi, hoi! I'm sure nya!" Eiji reassured!

"Alright. So see you at the usual place then."

"Hoi, hoi! We'll be waiting for you, we're almost there!"

_Click._

She immobilized herself from her laying position for about five minutes before she finally got up on her feet. She went to her walk-in closet and changed into her tennis outfit. She grabbed her tennis bag on the further most side of her room and journeyed downstairs.

Since the street tennis courts were just a few blocks away from their house, she just walked going there, again.

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka just met up with his team mates during his middle school days. They were on a street tennis court. His team mates were all delighted to see him since he hadn't hanged out with them for a while. His work had been consuming his time more often. And not to mention, their bar was also keeping him busy.

"Tezuka, it's good that you finally came." It was Oishi, his closest friend in middle school and his kind vice-captain.

"Aa," he answered.

Not too far away, he heard Momoshiro and Kikumaru in an argument. Their heads had turned toward their direction.

"Momo was crawling back at home when we drank." Apparently, Kikumaru was teasing his kouhai.

"That's not fair, Eiji-sempai! Since Echizen was not present that time, Shizuka-chan had diverted all her teasing to me, that's why she forced me to drink that much." Momoshiro complained.

Once he heard the name Shizuka, Fuji had entered his mind. He still couldn't forget their encounter this morning. Good thing, his groin had stopped stinging in pain. He wanted to pay her back for what she had done.

"That serves you right! Drinking too much when you know you can't handle your drink." Kaidoh commented.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro turned his head on the guy wearing a bandana.

"Do you want me to repeat, you blockhead?"

"Are you looking for a fight, huh?"

"I'm just ready with that, baka!"

"Che, good thing I was not there, for sure, Shizuka-chan would just tease me all night long." Echizen commented as he tipped his cap down, covering his eyes. As for Momoshiro and Kaidoh, well, they just continued their bickering.

"Oi, oi, give me a break now. You two have been fighting all the way here." Oishi begged them to stop. That was always his work; to stop those two from killing each other ever since their middle school days.

And since the two respected their vice-captain, they stopped but they were still glaring at each other. If looks could kill, those two might have been buried deep down on earth for a long time now.

"Unyah! But you missed how Fujiko-chan had throw up on Saeki! If you could only see the look on his face when he fetched Fujiko-chan! It was so funny nya!" Eiji was beaming while narrating this. He was amused how Saeki could handle Fujiko-chan's wild side.

With that, Momoshiro and Echizen burst out laughing!

"I could imagine how sour is the face of Saeki-san, Shizuka-chan sure don't know how to hold back." Momoshiro said while wiping his tears that he got from laughing too much.

"That's a good data." Inui just popped out of somewhere. "I wish that I witnessed that scene, it might have been a good data." He said as he was scribbling some notes on his green notebook.

On the side, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Tezuka and Oishi were just observing as the three were so absorbed in their conversation.

Moments after, they heard Kikumaru called out someone.

"Oi, Fujiko-chan! Here, here!" He was waving his hand as he saw the small silhouette of Fuji and all their heads had turned to the direction that Kikumaru was waving.

Fuji was panting as she approached them. His eyebrows twitched. And a small smile had escaped to his lips.

_So now that Fuji is here, he can put up his sweet revenge. _He silently thought.

"Gomen, I'm late." She apologized, knowing that she might be late.

"Unyah, we just got here." Eiji explained.

"It's good that you can come, Fuji-chan." Oishi greeted her.

Fuji then smiled and her glance caught Echizen as she jumped to him and gave him a tight squeeze.

And Echizen, much to his annoyance, couldn't breathe properly.

"Mou, I miss O-chibi! Why didn't you come when we had our drinking session?" Fuji said affectionately to Echizen.

"S-s-shi-zu-ka-chan…..I-I…c-c-c-c-an't…b-br-reathe." Echizen mumbled as he was struggling himself to be freed by Fuji's deadly hug.

It seemed that Fuji still hadn't seen him. So, decided to let her know his presence.

"Ehem, so what brings Fuji Shizuka here?" He talked as cold as he could. She slowly turned her head towards the direction of the voice and he saw that her eyes shot open, revealing those clear blue eyes, upon seeing him. She let go of their poor kouhai as she moved closely to him. As if she wasn't affected by his presence, she smiled sweetly to him instead, but there was something in her smile that made her suspicious.

"Hmmn, so what is a Tezuka Kunimitsu doing here? I thought you would be in the hospital to check if you have become impotent?" Fuji teased.

_SNAP!_

The regulars eyed each other, puzzled with the conversation that the two had. And they were _SO _surethat they heard something or someone just snapped.

And it was their beloved buchou.

Tezuka was looking at Fuji with fire in his eyes. He just snapped. Yes! This girl had made him snapped.

_To think that this girl would push me to my limits, then she needs some learning. _

He was really angry now. But he needed to calm. It was not his nature to hurt a girl, even if it's Fuji. And she still had that smile on her face, which annoyed him more. He tried to collect himself before he spoke.

"How about a game of tennis, Fuji?" He was starting to carry out his sweet revenge.

Fuji's eyebrow raised as Tezuka had proposed a game to her.

"Maa, what if I don't want? And maybe, you are still hurting down _there_. I don't want to play with injured people." She said as her eyes were twinkling mischievously as her lips were twitching, trying to control herself from laughing out loud.

And then another _SNAP._

He had it! Dealing with Fuji sure had to require a lot of patience. His eyes were deadly now, if looks could _really_ kill, Fuji must have been rested in peace by now.

The regulars recognized that look in their buchou's face as they heard another snap. It was deadly. As his looks were deadly, he would also give deadly laps. All the regulars were sweating a lot and gulped at the emitting aura of their buchou.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said coldly, "and to think for Fuji Shizuka to worry about me, I am so honored." And now, he was mockingly speaking to her. He was usually polite, but with Fuji, he just couldn't.

"Maa, playing a game with you means that it is _not just_ a simple game." She said, as if she was seeing through his plan, but he ignored it.

"Aa, I need a payback for what you have done to me this morning." He finally said it! Straight to her face.

Again, the regulars were _sooooooooooooooooooooooo _completely clueless about what the two had been talking about.

"The bet?" Fuji asked, looking directly into his eye. He could say that there was some seriousness in those blue orbs now. And he kind of like that.

"If I lose, I will do everything you want." He explained and Fuji nodded in agreement.

"But if you lose," he continued, "you will become my girlfriend for 100 days."

He smiled winningly on the inside as he saw her face changed in horror and her eyes widened twice. And so did the regulars.

"That's not fair!" She pouted.

"Why? Are you running away?"

Fuji looked at him with her discerning eyes before she spoke, "You think I'm a kind of person who runs away from a challenge, huh? Then fine! I accept! But just make sure that you will be able to do whatever I want if I get this." She said impatiently.

"That is, _if you will win_." He told her mockingly. He was pretty confident with this, since he was a tennis freak. He made sure that even if he was busy, he would still find time to train. And since his best friends were tennis freaks as well, Atobe would always lend them his tennis courts when they felt the urge to play tennis.

"Hmmp, arrogant bastard!" She mumbled as she went to the other side of the court.

He just ignored her. He turned to Oishi and asked him to be the umpire for their game and he agreed.

"Ne, Tezuka, isn't it unfair for Fujiko-chan to play with you?" Kikumaru asked him, showing concern to his brunette friend. Kikumaru knew how strong Tezuka was.

"She can handle herself." He replied curtly.

"Tezuka," it was Inui, "don't underestimate Fuji because she is a girl. Since you rarely hang out with us, you won't probably know how strong she is. There is an 87.3% that she will push you to your limits." Inui reminded him as he was scribbling in his green notebook.

"Even O-chibi had a hard time playing with her nya!" Kikumaru said.

"And she even beat me." Momoshiro shared, and Kawamura, Oishi, Kaidoh, Inui, Echizen and Kikumaru all nodded. It meant that Fuji had beaten them all.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle this." He said as he was getting his white racket in his tennis bag. He then proceeded to the other side of the court where Fuji was already waiting for him.

They were positioned in between the net, ready to hand shake but Fuji refused.

"I'll just shake your hand if you will manage to win." She said confidently.

"Hn."

"Which?" She asked.

"Rough."

As her racket stopped twirling, it was her victory.

"One set match, Fuji to serve." Oishi announced on the sideline.

The regulars were seated at the side where there were some seats provided and they watched the game between Tezuka and Fuji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuji was holding the tennis ball on her left hand while her racket was on the right. That Tezuka guy wanted a payback for what she did to him huh? Then she won't hold back either. She's going all out.

As she threw the ball up in the air, the scrutinizing game began.

The first game was won by Fuji easily, with a love game. But she couldn't let her guard down. She knew all the while that Tezuka was just observing her play style. Well, that would be given since he hadn't seen her play because whenever his team mates play, he was always gone MIA (missing in action).

As Tezuka served the ball, she quickly dashed towards the direction of it only to find out that it was a heavy ball. She somehow managed to return it but she wasn't ready to receive the next, so Tezuka got the point. And it continued all the way, until Tezuka got the second game.

"Game, Tezuka, one game all." Oishi announced.

Her lips curved into a sly smile. So this was the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu that she heard a lot from her tennis buddies.

"Ne, you're strong." She commented.

"Hn."

"Che, you're no fun."

It was now her turn to serve the ball again, she would use _that_. And she threw the ball downward and did an underhand serve, much to the surprise of Tezuka.

"Hn, an underhand serve huh?"

She smiled mischievously, "That ball….will disappear." And as Tezuka just caught up and about to return the ball, it miraculously disappeared, and appeared again on the side of the court. His eyes shot side open at her serve, which made her jump in joy inwardly. _That's what you deserve,_ she thought.

"That's it! That's the serve that she used on me!" Eiji exclaimed

"Disappearing serve." Inui named it as he was pulling his glasses upward.

"Did it disappear?" She asked, mocking at his slightly surprised face.

"15-0"

"Hn, not bad."

"Jya, I'll give you another one."

Then she used it again. After a few serves, Tezuka managed to know the direction of the ball and he countered it. She somehow managed to win the third game, but it was close. Surely, this man was strong.

As the game continued, she found herself struggling which she found unusual for her; this man wanted her to play seriously, which did not happen when she was playing with the others. She was losing her patience, she had to make a move or else, she would lose. She then shot a lob to Tezuka and she smiled dangerously as she looked at Tezuka, ready to smash the ball.

In a blink of a moment, his smash was countered by her Higuma Otoshi (Bear Drop).

Again, Tezuka's eyed widened while she smiled sweetly at him.

"That's it! She finally used it! Higuma Otoshi!" Momoshiro announced.

"Unyah! Even Momo-chi's crazy in power smash is not effective to Fujiko-chan as long as she has her Higuma Otoshi." She heard Eiji talked.

"Hmm, ii data."

"Fsssssh."

"G-game Fuji, 4-3"

She made up her mind, she would win this match, and she would make Tezuka her slave. That would be a lot of fun! Torturing the bespectacled boy would be so much fun on her part. But she knew that Tezuka wasn't using his full strength either, he still had something up on his sleeve.

"Hn, so you have that shot huh? Not bad."

"You are not bad either."

The game continued and as expected, Tezuka had gone all out after she showed him her Higuma Otoshi. And she was getting annoyed because every ball that she shot at him, it would just return to him directly even if she was pinpointing the ball on a different angle of the court. Now she remembered what Eiji had once told him about this technique that their captain had. And according to his descriptions, her situation perfectly described it.

"So this is your famous Tezuka Zone, huh?"

"Aa."

"You really are no fun."

And he ended the game with his Zero Shiki Drop Shot.

"Game, Tezuka 4-5"

She was annoyed now, if he would take this game, he would win, and she never want to be his girlfriend for a freaking hundred days! Yes, she needed a boyfriend to present to her father, but Tezuka was the last man on earth that she thought of pretending to be one. She must not lose! She was technically panicking now. And she had no choice but to use her two other techniques, the Hakugei and Tsubame Gaeshi. And with that, she kept her service game with much struggling and there was a point that Tezuka had defeated all her triple counters in just one play, which annoyed her more.

"Game, Fuji, 5 games all."

"Shit!" She cursed. This game was getting really hard. She couldn't help but accept the fact that this man was really strong. She hadn't expected that, but she would never lose! Never against this man.

Both of them were stubborn as mule so they both wanted to win. She was so focused about the game. And this was the first time that she had been so concentrated in a game. They kept their service game and they reached the tie-break.

But unexpectedly, Tezuka shot a Zero Shiko Drop Shot with his right hand even though he was left handed and that shocked her, and she was immobilized where she stood and thus, she couldn't run after the ball. Hence, Tezuka had won the game, much to her horror.

"Game and match, Tezuka, 7 games to 6"

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka smiled winningly as he saw the horror look on Fuji's face. He walked towards the net where Fuji was standing and held out his hand to her. She just looked at him with a sour face and she ignored their supposed to be hand-shake again.

"Fuji," he spoke, "don't forget our bet. Starting tomorrow, you will be my girlfriend." He reminded her. And with that, her mouth opened and she shot him a scrutinizing look.

"Aa, I will never take back my words." She said bitterly.

And she walked out of the court without glancing back at them again. The regulars didn't dare to speak because they could feel the tension between those two. And they hadn't seen Fuji so angry with a dangerous look on her blue eyes which were usually full of mischief. They just watched her silhouette as it was disappearing out of their sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuji was walking with heavy footsteps. She was so freaking annoyed! For one, that Tezuka had defeated her! Second, that boy would be her boyfriend for a hundred days! Ugh! Damn! She was lost for words and her mind wasn't really working. She felt bad for not bidding goodbye to her friends but she needed to go faaaaaar away from that Tezuka. She needed to clear her mind. She needed to think.

She thought that she would have her first boyfriend with a man that she would truly love, but it turned out to be the most arrogant and coldest guy that she had ever met because of that stupid bet!

She felt uneasy. It's not that she was not used to the company of boys, but most of her friends had a cheerful personality, unlike that guy. And she was sure as hell that they wouldn't let a day passed by them without having an argument. Their personalities were faaaaaar different from each other.

She decided to go to the house of Yukimura since she needed to cool her head. Yukimura's house was near from the street tennis courts. She would just stay there for a while. She needed someone to keep her company now.

As she reached the big traditional Japanese house, she rang the doorbell. And it was opened by Akaya.

"Oh, Shizuka-oneechan! Come in!" Akaya greeted as he pulled her inside the house. She smiled at the gesture of his cousin. Akaya and Yuuta were at the same age.

"Aka-chan is getting tall everytime I see you huh? Anyway, where are Uncle and Auntie?" She asked, she would pay them a visit first.

"They are on Osaka now; they have some business to do there." Akaya explained.

"Aka-chan, who rang the doorbell just now?" Yukimura appeared from behind.

"Nee-chan! Look! It's Shizuka-neechan!" Akaya said as Yukimura turned to her.

"Shizuka! What brings you here?" She asked.

"Uh, I just need a place to stay for a while, and of course, I want to see Aka-chan." She answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, something's been bothering you. I can see it."

She really can't hide anything from her.

"Actually yes."

"Well, come, let's go to my room, let's just talk there, Akaya," she turned to her brother, "we'll just stay at our room. If you are going to go out, just lock the door."

"Hai, oneechan."

She just observed the siblings as they were exchanging words. After a few talks more, Yukimura and her went upstairs.

She sat on her bed and Yukimura followed and sat beside her.

"So, what's the problem? You're aura is different from this morning."

She then narrated what happened between her and Tezuka at the street tennis courts. Much to her disappointed, instead of Yukimura consoling her, she was laughing at her. She widened her eyes.

"Ne, Shiomi, this is not a laughing matter." She warned.

"Sorry cousin, it's just that, I can't help it." Again, she burst out laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Ne, Shiomi, tell me what to do, and to think, my first boyfriend will be him." She begged.

"Why don't you just ride along? He might be useful since Uncle Daiko trusts him so much." She suggested after her laugh broke out.

She paused. Yukimura was right. Since her father would not approve of just anyone, might as well use the one that he trusted most. She laid her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Hmm, you've got a point cousin. I can use him." Then her face lit up.

Yes, that's right. She could use him. After all, being his girlfriend would be useful for him too. It would have just to be a give and take relationship.

"So, you're calm now?" Yukimura asked.

"Aa, thank you cousin."

She smiled mischievously, she must think of a way to make Tezuka agree to her proposal.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the lame tennis description. I'm no good when it comes to describing a game in tennis. But you can count on me at basketball since I'm a sports writer myself and basketball is the topic always assigned to me. :P**

**So what do you think? R&R please. :D**


	6. Peeping Tezuka

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Today was the day. The day that her greatest nightmare would occur. She would become the "girlfriend" of Tezuka because of that stupid bet. She hardly got any sleep last night, thinking of the whole situation that she got herself in. She wanted to think that it was all just a dream, but reality came, this wasn't a dream after all. When she was staying at her cousin's place yesterday, Yukimura's suggestion had left her thinking that she could use Tezuka for her own good. Yes, he could help, but under circumstances. She knew that Tezuka wasn't the type of a person to go on scheming others, especially since it was her father that they were talking about.

She slowly got up on a sitting position and rested her back on the pillow. Honestly, she didn't know what to do. She had to make Tezuka agree about her plan, but she doubt if he would accept it. And Yukimura's right, she should ride along at first. She should comply to Tezuka without complaining with everything that he would decide for both of them until she gained his trust, and from that, she would ask him to return the favor by presenting him with her Dad as his "boyfriend". That's the possible resolution that she had came up last night.

Yawning, she felt that her eyes became heavy. She was so sleepy. Since she had nothing to do that day, with Amore still in the hands of her Dad, she decided to go back to sleep. She went back to her laying position. She searched for her hotdog pillow and squeezed it tightly. She then went to dreamland.

XXXXXXXXX

Tezuka was on their bar, Unplugged with Sanada. It was bright and sunny Sunday and they had no work. Every time they had free time from work, they would devote all their time in their bar. Since it was still morning, their bar was still closed. Usually, they would open it to the public at 5 PM in the afternoon until 6 AM in the morning. As of now, their employees were still preparing the bar for their opening later in the afternoon.

They were on their favorite room on the second floor sitting on the couch. Sanada was watching National Geographic Channel whilst he was scanning through some magazines that Atobe had brought yesterday when he stopped by.

Apparently, Atobe had work to do, so he would be joining the two of them later in the evening. And speaking of Atobe, his car was still unfixed. He could get his car, probably next week according to Atobe, since he was responsible for wrecking his car and volunteered to have it fixed.

And then, there was Fuji. He was massaging his temples as he remembered their bet yesterday. Sure, Fuji would be a handful to handle, but wouldn't it be too nice if he could turn the rough girl into an elegant young woman? He was so sure that his boss would be pleased. And it was quite a challenge on his part.

And starting today, she would be his girlfriend. As far as he could remember, his boss never once told him that his daughter had ever been going out with a guy, given her tomboyish attitude, so he should be her first "boyfriend". Come to think of it, Fuji was beautiful in a way. And as he saw the seriousness in her clear blue eyes, wanting to win over him had made him want to look at her more. His eyes never left her once since the game had started.

And speaking of the game, he never knew that Fuji would be a strong tennis player. And Inui was right, that Fuji would push him to his limits. He smiled as he reminisce the game yesterday and how she changed her face into a sour look when he won the game. And the way she pouted her lips was somehow a beautiful sight, at least for him.

He shook his head. Why the hell was he thinking of Fuji that way?

Actually, what he originally planned yesterday was to give her a lesson by utterly beating her in tennis since he knew that she was playing and usually, his team mates would call her to join their friendly matches, but it never occurred to him that he would came up with such bet. Maybe, he was dragged by his adrenaline rush courtesy of Fuji's provocation, being impotent and all. But what was done was done, and there's no point in taking his words back.

He should start acting to be a "boyfriend" to her. And the first thing that came into his mind was to take her out on a date to get to know her better. But of course, Fuji should wear a dress. It was not that he was inexperienced with girls. He had been into relationships in his college days; well, if you could call it a relationship, courtesy of Atobe. But it wasn't that serious, those girls had just caught his attention and became his flings, but he never had a serious one. Most likely, he had been aloof to girls, and only a few could get his attention. And Sanada was the same as him.

He let out a sigh. Later, he would go to Fuji's house and he should mark the start of their bet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanada was secretly observing his bespectacled best friend. He seemed to be preoccupied with things which he found unusual. Tezuka was always calm and collected. Concerned, he asked his best friend.

"Tezuka, is something bothering you?"

Seemed to be startled by his question, Tezuka looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Nothing."

"Come on Tezuka, you can't lie to me, I know you so well."

Tezuka sighed in defeat.

"Okay! I concede defeat! Actually," he paused, somewhat hesitating to answer his question.

Sanada's curiousity boiled up as he was waiting for Tezuka to continue.

"Actually?" He was becoming impatient.

"Fuji has become my girlfriend, effectively today." Tezuka said casually.

And with that, Sanada burst out laughing. Heavens! His friend knew how to joke with such a stern and emotionless façade. Kami-sama must have made a miracle to make Tezuka threw a joke like this. And to think, his girlfriend would be the tomboy Fuji Shizuka, the daughter of his boss. The one that he was supposed to make feminine but ended up as his girlfriend!

Tezuka was looking at him with a face that said shut-up-or-I'll-strangle-you.

But he couldn't help but laugh. If Atobe was here, sure Tezuka would lose his patience in both of them for they would just end up laughing at him.

"Sanada." Tezuka warned. He then tried to hold his laugh as his best friend spoke with a warning tone.

"Don't joke Tezuka. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm not kidding. I'm just stating the truth."

Sanada looked at him straight into his hazel eyes. He could see that he was not joking, and he was not the type to joke at all.

"Okay! I believe you."

He heard Tezuka sighed in relief. Then Sanada spoke again.

"Sorry, I just can't help but laugh with a sudden turn of events." He was now holding his urge to laugh.

"But how did it happen?" Sanada asked him.

"You see.." Tezuka narrated what happened yesterday. Starting from the morning when they bumped into each other until the tennis match that happened between them, and of course, not to forget about the bet.

After all the narrating and explaining, Sanada's mouth fell open, trying to sink in what he had just heard. His friend sure had the nerve to come up with a bet like that.

"So, what are you planning to do?" he asked, curious as to how his best friend would handle the situation.

"There's no turning back, might as well use this chance to help my boss to turn her into a feminine woman." He answered sternly.

"Well, I have no argument in that. Good luck." He said.

"Aa."

"Does Atobe know about this?"

"No, you're the only one to know."

"But you plan to tell him, don't you?"

"Aa. But not now."

He knew the reason why. Atobe would just laugh at Tezuka mercilessly and would just tease him. And not to mention, Atobe had that attitude to butt in into other people's business.

"But Tezuka, really, I am still in awe by your story." His laugh was starting to come out from him again. And Tezuka just shot him again a warning look.

They were interrupted by the knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He volunteered.

It was one of their waitresses.

"Sir, here are your drinks and snacks." She gestured the tray that she was carrying and smiled at him.

"Aa, thank you. We'll take charge from here. You can get back to work now." He said politely.

The waitress just smiled and turned around.

"Ne Tezuka, here's a cold drink to cool your head down." Sanada gave him a lemon juice drink.

"Aa. Thanks."

They ate in silence. Sanada was still looking at the bespectacled boy with a curious eye. And Tezuka didn't spoke after that, or rather, he was just avoiding the subject.

"Sanada," Tezuka spoke after they finished their snack. "I won't be able to accompany you later; I'll go to Fuji's house."

Sanada nodded. "So you're going to start being his boyfriend huh?" He teased.

Tezuka just looked at him; irritation was drawn in his face. So, he decided to keep his mouth shut and just turn his eyes on the television. He knew his friend would explode anytime, so it's better to stop it early, before he could tear him into pieces.

Really, he just couldn't believe what mess his best friend had gotten into. Sure, it was a situation that he would love to look forward to. Would a romance blossom between his stoic and emotionless best friend and the tomboyish Fuji Shizuka?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the afternoon, Shizuka was enjoying a nice bath in her bath tub. She was playing with bubbles. She did get enough sleep to regain her energy. And now, she was back to normal. She was relieved by the fact that Tezuka hadn't made any move regarding their bet. And it was late in the afternoon now.

_Maybe, he has forgotten about it already. _She said inwardly.

She would just wait until this day would end. And her life would be peaceful again. No more worries because of that stupid bet.

She was in her big bath tub for nearly an hour now. Feeling satisfied, she decided to end her pleasurable activity.

She went to her walk-in closet, with a silk yellow robe as her covering and searched for a shorts and a body hugging blouse.

After she got dressed, she went downstairs to feed her growling stomach with some wasabi sushi. Since wasabi sushi was one of her favorites, her Dad had made sure to have a stock of it to avoid her from going out just to buy wasabi sushi. And it was the same for all her other favorites.

But as she went downstairs, her eyes caught a guy wearing a purple shirt and black pants sitting at the sofa in their living room while reading a magazine calmly. She raised her eyebrows. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his face. AND she was not expecting any visitor. Unless, he was a visitor of her Dad or a friend of one of her brothers. As she was approaching near, she somewhat recognized that brown hair.

_He couldn't be…?_ She silently hoped that THIS guy was NOT Tezuka.

The guy slowly turned around, now facing her and as she saw clearly his face, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

It was indeed Tezuka. Just when she thought that he had forgotten about their bet. She sighed. She raised her eyebrows as she threw him a scrutinizing look.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" She asked, irritated. Her good mood was now ruined because of the sudden appearance of this guy.

"My, my, have you forgotten our bet, my dear girlfriend?" Tezuka teased, a sly smile was visible in his lips.

And by the word "girlfriend", that she really thought he intently stressed out loud to annoy her, caught the attention of their maids. And they were looking at them and began murmuring. She really felt annoyed by now; she shot their maids a look that meant get-out-of-my-sight-or-you'll-be-suffering-later. She noticed that their maids gulped and looked at her with terror and quickly disappeared out of sight, leaving her and Tezuka alone.

"Fuji, you shouldn't threaten your maids with that look." Tezuka scolded her as he saw the horror stricken faces of the maids when Fuji shot them a deadly look.

"Whatever I do in MY house is none of your business, Tezuka-kun. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and I still have to eat." She stubbornly said as she turned her back at him, but before she could walk, Tezuka had grasped her left arm with an inhuman speed. She winced a little, he had a hard grasped.

"What the hell? Let go of me." She was struggling to free her arms from his strong hand.

Tezuka loosen his grip, but still holding her firmly.

"Since you just said that you _are_ hungry, we'll eat outside. We'll have a date." He stated casually.

She raised her eyebrows. Why did she have to eat with this guy? Hah! And a date on top of it? That wouldn't happen.

"A date? Why would I?"

"May I remind you, Fuji Shizuka, that you lost the bet yesterday. And today is the start of the bet; so for starters, we should go on a date to get to know each other, perhaps?"

Thinking about the bet, her mind was taken back to reality. That's right, she LOST. And she had made a resolution just this morning to obey everything that Tezuka had to say without complaining.

She sighed, conceding defeat.

"Alright, alright. You win, let go of me first."

Without much ado, Tezuka released her. She turned around and walked towards the long and white stairway when she heard Tezuka spoke again.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs, of course! I have to change my clothes. I never go outside wearing shorts." She explained annoyingly as if ready to bite the head of Tezuka.

And much to her annoyance, Tezuka just smirked. She ignored him and went upstairs as fast as she could. She was gritted her teeth due to so much annoyance. She might have a disruptive migraine if this would continue. By just the mere presence of that guy, her blood was starting to boil to the highest boiling point!

Still yelping about what happened; she went to her walk-in closet and picked out her usual clothes – a pair of pants, a lose t-shirt and sneakers. Slowly, she undressed herself up. She was doing this rather slowly to make that jerk wait for her. But she knew that he was as stubborn as her, and he would get what he wanted, even by force, especially to her.

_Kiss, kiss, fall in love….._

Her cell phone suddenly rang. She was rather startled by it for she was deep into her thoughts on how to make havocs with Tezuka. Quickly, she buttoned her pants that she just wore.

As she reached for her phone, she glanced over the caller before answering. As she read the name, her blood was starting to boil at its highest temperature, again.

"SAEKI KOJIROH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL MY DAD? DO YOU KNOW WHAT MESS I'M IN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND. YOU JUST LET ME DOWN, YOU STUPID WHITE HAIRED COW! (A/N: I used this because Saeki reminded me of Hatsuharu Sohma in Fruits Basket.:D)" She yelled at poor boy on the other line, she was still topless, with only her bra on. She just wore her pants the moment her phone rang.

XXXXXXXX

Saeki knew this was coming, and now, he was getting yelled by Shizuka the moment she answered her phone. He quickly put away his phone out of his ear. Even though his phone was not in a loud speaker mode, Shizuka's voice was somewhat like a megaphone. Her blabbering continued until she was satisfied. And he was just there, listening to her, with his phone away from his ear (he pitied his eardrum) grinning like mad. Shizuka, when angry, was kind of cute. How he wished she could see her face to face now.

"Whoa! Calm down Shizuka. I don't know what you are talking about." He said innocently but he was really grinning. He went to his bed and threw himself in his bed. The very bed that Shizuka had slept in every time she would have a sleep over at his house. Actually, he knew what Shizuka had been talking about. Apparently, he told Uncle Daiko, Shizuka's Dad that she had been having a relationship with females, when in reality, she's not. He just said that because he wanted Shizuka to learn her lessons. He was swoon by his emotions because he was really angry when Shiraishi-kun called him and told him that Shizuka was so drunk. He became worried. So he rushed from Chiba to Tokyo just to rescue his best friend from the drunkenness. And to think that she was with nothing but boys! It's not that he didn't trust their friends at all; he's just overprotective when it came to her. No matter how she acted like a tomboy, she was still a girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO PRETENT INNOCENT, YOU IDIOT! JUST WHAT DID YOU TELL DAD? DO YOU KNOW THAT HE CONFISCATED AMORE? AND NOW, BECAUSE OF A STUPID BET, I BECAME A PROPERTY OF OTHERS!"

Saeki stopped at her last sentence. Bet? Property? Just what was she talking about? He stopped grinning, and now, curiosity had awakened in him.

"Wait, Shizuka. What do you mean bet? And property of whom?"

He heard her sigh on the other line before she answered.

"YESTERDAY, I LOST IN A BET THROUGH A TENNIS GAME. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW THE BET?"

"Aa."

"STARTING TODAY, I'M TEZUKA'S GIRLFRIEND. AND NOW HE'S DOWNSTAIRS WAITING FOR ME."

His mouth fell open, still in shock of what he had heard. He couldn't believe it! Shizuka had a boyfriend? And it was Tezuka! The stoic and emotionless Tezuka Kunimitsu! His mood had become gloomy.

"HELLO? KOJIROH? ARE YOU STILL THERE? HELLO? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

His phone slipped from his hand. He was still hearing Shizuka's voice. But his body became numb that he couldn't even move from his spot. It was too hard to think. Now that he had made up his mind.

Just when he thought….

"OI KOJIROH, IF YOU'RE SLEEPING, THEN TELL ME! I'M HANGING UP NOW. BUT BE READY WHEN I SEE YOU, I'LL DEFINITELY GET BACK AT YOU!"

_Click._

Those were the last words that Shizuka spoke before she hanged up.

He closed his eyes roughly. In his mind, her face appeared. Smiling brightly as always. He then turned to his side and stared at the photo frame of Shizuka and him during their elementary years located at the bedside table. They were both wearing their Rokkaku elementary uniform. Shizuka was wearing a baseball cap and he was grinning beside her. This was taken on their first day of school. Those were the days that he would surely miss.

He smiled bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka was getting impatient. Shizuka had been dressing up for more than half an hour already! He really didn't want people who didn't respect time. If Shizuka was in the tennis team during their middle school, she would sure run laps way more than the usual. While waiting for her, he already scanned all the magazines that were on the center table of the big western house.

He thought that Shizuka was just intending to move slowly just to annoy him. He called one of the maids that Shizuka had silently killed through her deadly stare earlier.

"Excuse me, may I know where is the room of Fuji? She had been up there for half an hour already." He asked her. He noticed that the maid smiled at him sweetly, as if ready to flirt with him.

"Uh, I'll just take you to her room then." She offered and he didn't decline. After all, he was really fed up of waiting for her. It consumed up most of his patience.

He followed the maid as they were journeying upstairs. This was not his first time in this big western house. His boss sometimes instructed him to deliver the documents in his house especially during weekends. So somehow, he was kind of familiar.

They stopped in front of a white door carved with an angel. He heard some loud noise (he meant a loud music, sort of like a rock song) inside the room.

"This is the room of Shizuka-san." He informed him.

"Aa, thank you. You may now leave. I'll handle the rest from here."

The maid just nodded and left.

He knocked at the door. It would be rude if he would just barge in without notice. After all, it was Fuji's private space.

_Knock. Knock._

No response.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Still no response.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ He knocking hard now, but still, no response.

_That Fuji! She is really consuming all my patience!_ He muttered silently but deadly.

He reached for the doorknob and he turned it clockwise. Much to his delight, it wasn't locked.

As he opened the door, a very loud music welcomed him. Annoyed, he spoke. His eyes were searching for a certain honey brown hair figure inside as he entered the room.

"Fuji, what's taking you so-", he stopped in his mid-sentence as his eyes found Fuji in her room.

His eyes widened. Fuji was wearing a pair of pants and was still topless, with only her bra on. She was lying on her bed.

His cheeks flushed as he quickly looked away, and he was starting to get hard down there. Fuji was still a woman after all.

It seemed that she was not aware of his presence yet, so he decided to turn around but he guessed, he was too late. Fuji had noticed him and screamed. She quickly covered her body with her bed sheets.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S TRESSPASSING? AND YOU'RE PEEPING, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at him through the loud music.

Annoyed by her words, he snapped.

"Do you think its right to make your date wait?"

"And to tell you one thing, I'm not a pervert and neither interested in your body."

But deep inside him, his libido reaching its highest temperature. Fuji had a pale and soft skin. She was flawless. Her chest was not voluptuous as the women that Atobe introduced to him but it was enough to make him lose control. With just that, it's enough to awaken his manly nature.

Drowned by his thought, he didn't notice that Fuji was already in front of him, still covered with her bed sheets.

"Not interested in my body huh?" She mumbled. And positioned herself the way she positioned when she hit him on his groin. Being aware of what would come next, he dodged her knee and accidentally, the sheets slipped from her body, showing her body again to him. And this time, they were so close and he was able to see her body clearly.

Heavens, he was restraining himself not to have a nosebleed. Next to him, Fuji was like a goddess of love and beauty. Her honey brown hair was down and she had the palest skin that most women wanted. Her vanilla scent was soothing his senses. And she was not wearing make-up. She could almost pass as a beauty queen.

And those thin and pink lips, he wondered what it felt to kiss them.

_If only she isn't a tomboy._ He silently wished to Kami-sama. His eyes continued to linger on her body, lost for words. The loud music didn't even bother him now, as if he and Fuji were completely in a different world. And his face was slightly flushed.

And Fuji's eyes widened as he was looking at her. And her cheeks flushed red.

Quickly, she covered her topless body and looked away. Away from his gaze.

Then there was a long silence.

"Could you please wait for me outside?" She asked, now her voice was completely different from earlier. It was soft and not rough as she usually talked.

"A-aa." This made him back to reality. He didn't even protest.

"Please be sure to hurry." He reminded her. Fuji just simply nodded.

He went out of the room and decided to wait for her downstairs on the living room. His face was still flushed.

He tilted his head. Did he really think something lustful just now? And to think that Fuji was his recipient.

He shook his head. Just what was really happening in his usually calm and collected brain?

XXXXXXXXXX

Shizuka was left in her room dumbstruck. Tezuka had just seen her body that she was saving for her husband to be. He was the first man to peek at her virgin body. Even if it's only on her top with a bra, she was frustrated. She didn't want any other man to see her body just yet. And it just happened a while ago.

She sighed. She put her right hand on her head as she rested her head on the wall. She wanted to scream at him, yelled at him and kicked him out of her room but her strength was suddenly sapped out of nowhere. And she was just there, looking at him stupidly, completely lost for words, primarily because of shock.

But she couldn't deny that as Tezuka saw her topless state, there was a fire igniting in his eyes. And desire? She wasn't sure. But she was sure that Tezuka had enjoyed the view of her, being topless and all, with only her bra on. She went to her stereo and turned off the loud music. She reached for her t-shirt and put her sneakers.

And Kojiroh. She was thinking about him when Tezuka had entered her room. That's why she put on a loud music to occupy her mind. After the phone call, she was puzzled by the action of her best friend. Never did it occur that Kojiroh would hang up on her. Only now. She wondered if she said something weird. She meant, Kojiroh knew that she had a temper. Throwing a tantrum at him didn't even bother him, he would just laugh at her actually. But just now, he acted strange.

She sighed. She was getting a lot of stress recently. But as of now, she would just deal with her greatest stress, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. Next chapter will be about their date. :D And I just made Saeki as a love rival. Hehehe. So what do you think? R&R please.**


	7. First Date

**A/N: Guys, I started a poll on my profile. Which story you want to come first after I finish this story? Is it ****Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me! (Royal Pair - Atobe/FemRyoma) or Operation: Make that Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love Again! (Alpha Pair – Sanada/FemaleYukimura)? Please go to my profile and vote. I'll open it for at least, two weeks. I'll be waiting for it! Thank you!**

* * *

**Operation: Make that Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 7: First Date**

Shizuka was in a cab with Tezuka. And they were seated far away from each other, each seated on the far end and she hadn't uttered a single word after their "encounter" earlier in her room. And she was extremely conscious, which she found weird. True, she was used to the company of guys since most of her friends were guys, but this bespectacled guy far beside her was different.

When she went down the stairs, she could see a disapproving look on Tezuka's face after scanning her outfit from head to foot.

And since Tezuka explained to her before they went out that his car got crashed by his friend, they would just take a cab going to the restaurant of his choice. She just nodded in agreement, trying to avoid his gaze.

They continued to travel in silence and it was already getting dark. And her mood was still dark and gloomy and somewhat confused.

After a while, the cab stopped at a restaurant named as Lemons and Peaches. Somehow, the restaurant reminded her of the story of Hansel and Gretel when they encountered a candy house, except for the fact that it was carved with different fruits. And it gave her a refreshed feeling. She smiled a little while looking at the restaurant while waiting for Tezuka to pay the driver. Moments after, they both got out of the car.

Tezuka lead the way whilst she just followed him.

When they entered the restaurant, some waiters and waitresses smiled and nodded to him as if he was a regular patron of the said restaurant. They journeyed the circular white stairs with fruit carvings that led them to the second floor and they finally got their place at the balcony, facing the Tokyo streets. It had a great view of the busy city and the night lights were fascinating. She strode towards the fence, ignoring Tezuka and enjoyed the sight in front of her. Tezuka was already seated and observing her quietly.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun, how did you find such a beautiful place?" She finally spoke, after a long moment of silence between them.

"My best friend, Atobe, introduced this place to me."

She looked at him, with a frown on her face. "Atobe? As in Atobe Keigo? That narcissistic? Your _best friend_?"

"Aa." He replied curtly.

She giggled. She found it funny and at the same time amusing. She didn't think that someone as stern and emotionless as Tezuka could be best friends with that overly narcissistic and arrogant Atobe. Tezuka looked at her with puzzled expression.

"Sorry. I just can't imagine that someone like you can actually be the best friend of that Atobe." She explained.

"Hn."

"Excuse me, Ma'am, Sir; may I take your order please?" The waiter suddenly butted in and they both looked at the waiter dressed in white long sleeve polo with black bowtie.

She went back to her seat and the waiter slowly gave her the menu. He did the same to Tezuka. She was scanning the menu when she heard Tezuka placed his order.

"I'll have grilled eel with special sauce and green tea."

_Even his choice of food is so plain and boring._She thought. A man's character could be distinguished by the food he ate.

"How about you, Miss?" The waiter turned to her.

"Hmm," she was having a hard time to decide, not until her eyes caught a certain menu.

"I'll have Seared Tuna with Wasabi Butter Sauce and..hmm, let's see..All right, cucumber shake."

After the waiter jotted down their orders, he left. And she noticed Tezuka was looking at her.

She widened her eyes to him and in a demanding voice, she spoke. "What now?"

"I just find your food preference weird."

"At least, I'm not as plain and as boring as you."

"Fuji." He said, with a warning voice.

"Hmp! You're no fun at all."

"How can we have fun if we are always fighting whenever we see each other?"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"You just have to be a good girlfriend, simple."

"How can I do that when I don't have any experience?"

Tezuka looked at her with an amazed expression. And she just thought what she had said. Her eyes widened and she was embarrassed. It's too late now to take back her words.

_Shit! Why did I even say that? _This guy must have been laughing at her. She didn't mean those words to be said; rather, it just slipped out of her tongue.

"Then allow me to teach you how to act one." Tezuka finally stated.

She raised her eyebrows. Never in her life did she dreamt of having a "being a good girlfriend lesson". And to make the matter worst, why did her mentor have to be Tezuka?

"I'll pass."

"Fuji, do you think it's time that we should get to know each other and have a peaceful relationship?"

She looked at him straight into his eyes. In his voice, there was seriousness on it.

"I guess, I have no choice since I lost that stupid bet."

Tezuka nodded in delight.

"And also, whenever we go on dates, I want you to wear something feminine, like a dress and not something like that."

"Over my dead body! Never!" She resisted. Hell, she wouldn't wear a dress even if the hell froze. Wearing one made her really uncomfortable. She experienced it one time when her Dad forced her to wear a dress and a killer stiletto for the party of one of her Dad's business associates a few years back. Since her brothers were busy studying, her Dad forced her to accompany him instead.

She got blisters and her feet felt numb and hurt everywhere. And she lost count of how many times she got tripped. She couldn't walk properly for a few days after the party. She vowed to herself never to wear heels in her life. And she really wondered why girls fancy those stupid things.

"I'll make you wear one." Tezuka spoke with a seeming confidence. She knew that it was a challenge. Then, Fuji Shizuka was on for it.

"I'll look forward to it." She accepted his challenge with a smirk on her face.

Tezuka shot her a discerning look and she met his gaze and their eyes were locked for a couple of minutes. They were having a silent battle with their eyes and none of them budge a little. That was, not until the waiter came and served their meal. And hence, their silent battle was interrupted. But she knew she would get more of it.

In silence, they ate their food.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

Tezuka was secretly observing Fuji while they were eating. Earlier, when they reached the balcony and saw that Fuji was enjoying the view, he couldn't help but stare at her with her amazed look. She was like a child that was given a candy. Her blue eyes were twinkling with joy.

Honestly, he wanted to know more about her. What was her likes and dislikes. He wanted to build a good relationship with her. In that way, he could also help her to become more feminine. And he wanted to gain her trust. He didn't want Fuji to feel awkward, if ever she was feeling it, whenever they were together. True, their relationship was not in a romantic sense, but they could be friends, even for the 100 days that they were in a "relationship".

But every time they would see each other, they would just argue, and test the patience of each other. And he didn't want that. He had a lot of things to give him headaches, and he knew that when he made a bet with Fuji, his headache would multiply in hundredfold because her girlfriend was Fuji Shizuka.

Seeing her eating her food, he couldn't imagine how she could handle wasabi, in which he couldn't. He found her food taste weird. He also remembered that her boss told him that her favorite food was wasabi sushi. Sometimes, people really did have weird tastes.

He sighed inwardly. In just the first day of their bet, a lot of things happened already. He wondered if his ever calm and collected brain would be scattered by the time their bet had ended.

After they finished eating their food, Fuji still requested for seconds and a desert. For a girl, she sure had a big appetite. He made a mental note to bring extra money whenever he would take Fuji out for a date.

* * *

XXXXXXXX

Fuji was seemingly satisfied with the food that she ate. She was so full. Lemons and Peaches sure had delicious food that could satisfy your cravings. She was caressing her tummy when suddenly,

_BURP!_

She let out a loud burp, catching the attention of the guests that were in the balcony. She smiled at them apologetically in her action. And she quickly looked away, her face was blushing furiously and Tezuka, was looking at her with astonishment in his stoic face. And for the nth time, she was embarrassed, again.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun, can we go now? I want to walk." She turned to Tezuka, avoiding the discerning eyes of the people around them.

"Aa, we should do that." He agreed and he called the waiter and asked for their bill.

When the waiter went back, he was holding their receipt and she quickly took it away and grabbed her wallet from her pocket and took out some cash but Tezuka was much faster than her.

"I'll pay for our meal." She insisted.

"No, I will." Tezuka, being a stubborn man, also insisted.

"I ate a lot, so of course, I should pay."

"I won't let a girl pay for a meal, ever."

"Heh, so that means you're paying for everything for your girlfriends huh? Not bad. Like a sugar daddy, perhaps?" She teased him with a wide grin on her face and again, he shot her a deadly look.

"I'll pay, don't be stubborn." He stated with finality in his voice, ignoring her insult being a sugar daddy.

"Che."

There's nothing she could do when Tezuka already gave to the waiter the money for their meal and stood up.

Following his action, she also stood up and they finally went out to the restaurant.

They were having a walk along the streets and lights of Tokyo. Since she ate too many, she insisted on Tezuka to have a walk. He nodded in agreement. They were walking side by side in silence with a one meter distance between them. Suddenly she felt tired and sleepy. Without much notice, she yawned, catching the attention of the bespectacled guy one meter beside her beside her.

"You're sleepy already?" Tezuka asked with a concern on his voice, walking closely to her.

"Uh, yeah." She replied sleepily.

"That's bad. After eating too many and sleeping right away." Tezuka scolded her.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have another figure to give her a sermon. Her Dad was enough. And she was too sleepy to listen to him. "Shut up. Mind your own business."

"Then we should call a cab." He suggested.

"Okay." She didn't even argue.

They were waiting for a cab when suddenly, a boy called her. She turned to look at the owner only to find out that it was Serisawa Akiko, a violet haired man. He can pass for a bishounen and he was a racer.

"Shizuka _darling_, what are you doing here?" Serisawa asked her lustfully. And she saw Tezuka twitched his eyebrows. Well, Serisawa had courted her. He boldly announced his love for her even if she was a tomboy. But she quickly turned him down when he lost against her in a car racing match. She challenged him that if he could win the race, he could court her but if not, he wouldn't have any chance. Much to her delight, she won. She was very confident with that. She knew that Serisawa was an amateur in car racing. She didn't like weak guys and this guy really had an attitude, too arrogant, as arrogant as Atobe. And what annoyed her most was the fact that this guy kept bugging her like a stalker even after their challenge. Good thing, Kojiroh was always with her that time.

"It's not my duty to answer your question." She answered passively. Her face didn't show any emotions.

"What's with the cold attitude?" He said mockingly.

She kept her face. Honestly, she really didn't want to deal with this guy.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Ara? Is it because Saeki isn't with you?"

"This has nothing to do with Kojiroh."

"Then will you go out-" Serisawa was cut off by Tezuka. He let his presence knew by clearing his throat loudly. He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly which surprised her.

"Is there any problem, _sweetheart_?" Tezuka stressed the word sweetheart which made her grinned inwardly. Tezuka was acting like a jealous boyfriend. But she knew that it was just for a show, trying to rescue her from Serisawa. Delighted by the idea, she just went along with it.

"Sweetheart, you see, this guy is Serisawa Akiko, the guy I dumped when he lost to me in a car race."

"Hn. I see." He nodded as Serisawa's face turned into a disgust when she reminded him of their race. He then turned to Serisawa. "Do you have any business with Shizuka?"

That made her surprised. This was the first time that Tezuka had called her by her first name. It sounded like music to her ears. Somehow, deep inside her heart, it made her happy.

"Is he your boyfriend, Shizuka?" Serisawa asked her, ignoring Tezuka's question.

"Yeah. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, _my boyfriend._" She answered before she let out a yawn. Dang, she wished that Serisawa would leave already, she was really sleepy, plus the fact that Tezuka's warm hand was intertwined into hers. It felt heavenly.

Serisawa smirked and his eyes scanned Tezuka from head to foot. And Tezuka just stared murderous to him, ignoring Serisawa's censorious gaze.

"It's impossible for you darling to have a boyfriend like him. For sure, he couldn't stand your attitude and whims." Serisawa remarked.

"It's not for you to decide." Tezuka just answered in her place and she nodded. Serisawa just smirked.

"Now if you'll please excuse us, we'll go home now." She said with finality and they turned their backs on Serisawa, leaving the later in a slight shock for leaving him behind.

_Someday, I'll make you mine, Shizuka, I won't give up_. Serisawa thought as he was watching the departing backs of Tezuka and Fuji.

Tezuka and Fuji walked on until Serisawa was out of the sight. And Tezuka was still holding her hand. Being aware of his action, he quickly took his hand away and waited for a cab. She felt a little disappointed though. She didn't know it would feel good holding this guy's hand. Different feeling from Kojiroh's hand.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun." She called.

"Yes?" He answered without turning to her, his eyes were fixed on the streets, waiting for a cab to pass by.

"Thank you for earlier, you saved me." She meant it. Now she realized that Tezuka could be of some help. He's not really as annoying as she imagined him to be.

He looked at her, with a gentle look. "It's nothing. And who is that guy exactly?"

"Serisawa Akiko. An amateur racer."

"What you said earlier about him, is that true?"

"Yeah. He annoys me. He's always bugging me that is why I almost never leave Kojiroh's side when he's still into me."

Tezuka frowned by the mentioned of Kojiroh's name. She didn't know why.

"I see."

There was a pregnant silence until finally, a cab stopped in front of them.

While they were in a cab, thanks to the coldness brought by the air conditioning unit, she felt really sleepy and since her consciousness was beginning to leave her body, she leaned towards Tezuka and rested her head on his shoulders. She smelled his manly scent and she was drowned.

"You smell good." She uttered softly before she was completely succumbed in her sleep.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXX

Tezuka felt a weight on his right shoulder and saw that Fuji was resting her head there. She muttered something that made him blushed a little before she finally went to sleep. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty beside him. There were a few hairs falling down from her face. Slowly, he reached his left hands unto her face and tucked her hair in her ear. She looked peaceful. While watching her asleep, you wouldn't think of her as a tomboy but rather, like any other maiden - fragile, delicate, demure and gentle.

Earlier, when they encountered that Serisawa guy, he felt annoyed especially when he called Fuji a darling. And so, he decided to butt in because from the looks of it, he knew that the guy wouldn't Fuji let go that easily. And he had this urged to hold her hand and keep her away from this guy. And he did. But he pitied the guy though, from being rejected. But he was secretly happy when he heard of their circumstance. And he frowned upon the mention of Saeki's name especially when Fuji explained the "never leave his side" part. He knew that Saeki was her best friend, but he felt awkward having a guy and a girl being best of friends.

Finally, when they reached her house, his mind was debating whether to wake her up or not. It would be a pity to disturb her good sleep. He then chose not to wake her up but instead, he picked up Fuji in a bridal style and got out of the car. Fuji was unexpectedly light, despite her heavy appetite. When he reached the gate, he pressed the doorbell. It was opened by the maid that led him to Fuji's room earlier. He knew that his boss had an overnight stay at the hotel where his clients where staying so he didn't bother to greet anyone once he entered the big western house. He journeyed upstairs and finally, when he was in front of her room, he difficultly opened it. Thanks to his long arms, he was able to stretch it out.

He gently laid Fuji on her bed and watched her sleep for a while. He also put her blanket and turned on the air-condition unit in her room. He was observing her room when his cell phone rang. He reached for his pocket and took out his phone. He took a quick glance on the caller and it was just Atobe.

"Hello, Atobe?"

"Tezuka, when will you come? Ore-sama is so bored without you and Sanada. Come here at the bar now."

He twitched his eyebrows. He thought that Sanada would accompany Atobe tonight.

"I thought Sanada is with you?"

"Earlier, Sanada was with ore-sama, but his grandfather called, and he quickly rushed home. He said something about family dinner."

"I see. I'll be right there."

"Where are you by the way?"

"I just did something important."

"Hmm, ore-sama demands an honest answer Tezuka."

He rolled his eyes. Apparently, Atobe didn't buy his alibi.

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Okay, ore-sama will be waiting."

Click.

He pocketed his phone and turned to have a quick glance at the sleeping figure before he went out of the room.

And that was all for it in their first day of being in a relationship. It ended quite well, though they did have entered in a lot of arguments, but the good thing was, there was no bloodshed. Though he knew Fuji was secretly murdering him inside her head. But all in all, all's well that ends well.

One day down, 99 days to go.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Pretty lame ne? Sorry. I kind of rush it. I am so busy with my projects and finals week is about to come. Wish me luck. Till next chapter. :D R&R please. I'll be waiting! :D

And please, don't forget to vote. Just go to my profile and vote.

**Which story you want to come first after I finish this story? Is it ****Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me! (Royal Pair - Atobe/FemRyoma) or Operation: Make that Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love Again! (Alpha Pair – Sanada/FemaleYukimura)?**

I'll start making the next trilogy after my exams. :D

Thank you!

-cayleyjanssen


	8. Unconscious First Kiss

A/N: Hohoho! I'm back! Alright! The poll, the poll!

Operation: Make that Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love Again! Alpha Pair - Sanada/FemYukimura -7

Operation: Make that Arrogant Monkey King Love Me! Royal Pair - Atobe/FemRyoma -4

*but in the reviews, they demand for Operation: Make that Arrogant monkey King Love Me! And so, I decided to make both at the SAME time. But before that, I think this chapter is needed before I finally start the other two. :D

NOTE: Guys, the Echizen that I mentioned in Chapter 5, it was actually Ryoga (Sorry, I forgot to mention the name) with the same attitude and wearing a cap, you know, a typical Ryoma. In here, was the female Ryoma and I changed her name to Ryumi. :D

* * *

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 8**

A week had passed since they have their first date and she hadn't seen Tezuka at all. When she woke up in the morning after their date, she found herself sleeping comfortably on her bed. She remembered that she had fallen asleep in the cab. When she asked their maids on how she got home, they said that Tezuka sent her home and he was the one responsible for bringing her up into her room. Deep inside her, she felt happy that Tezuka didn't desert her nor leave her in the cab after all the sadistic things that she had done to him. And as a sign of gratitude, she asked Eiji to give her the mobile phone of Tezuka and thanked him. She still remembered the phone call that they had.

_Phone call_

_A baritone voice answered the other line. "Hello?"_

"_Hi, uh, Fuji here."_

"_Fuji. It's a pleasant surprise, what do you need?"_

"_Hmp. Shut up, Tezuka."_

"_Hn. So why exactly did you call?"_

"_I just want to thank you from bringing me home yesterday."_

"_Hn. I just can't possibly leave you."_

"_Tch, that's why I'm calling just to thank you, that's all, BYE!"_

_Click._

That was a short one, really. But Tezuka was not really gentle with his words at all. Why did Tezuka have to annoy her every time? Tch. That man! But she was honestly touched when he helped her get away with Serizawa. He still had a little gentle side in him. And when he held her small hand with his, goodness! She felt so safe. And she didn't know why.

Today was the sixth day of their being in a relationship bet. It was Friday today. And their bet had started at Sunday. For the whole week, she hadn't seen her "boyfriend". When she asked Eiji about Tezuka's whereabouts, he just told her that Tezuka was always busy with his work during weekdays in their company. She understood that. But she was really bored. Since her friends were working, others were still studying and Kojiroh was in Chiba and her Amore was still in the good hands of her Dad.

She glanced at her wall clock. It was already 5:15 in the afternoon. She lay on her bed and turned on her stereo and listened to the music of Alice Nine. A song called Stargazer had just finished when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and went toward the door. She smiled as she saw the person who knocked.

"Shiomi." She hugged her cousin tightly. Oh she missed her so much!

"Maa, Shizuka, let go for a while, c-can't breathe properly." Yukimura exclaimed as she was struggling to free herself from her tight grip.

"Hehe. I miss you cousin." She muttered as she pulled Yukimura inside her room. She turned off the loud music as Yukimura sat down on her bed.

"So, tell me how's your relationship with your boyfriend?" Yukimura asked as soon as she lay down on her bed.

"Tch. There's nothing much." She pouted. She felt really irritated that Tezuka hadn't called her at all.

"Hmn, a lover's quarrel, perhaps?"

"NO! For heaven's sake Shiomi, ours is not on a romantic sense. It's just about the bet."

"Hn. So did you do anything that lovers usually do? You know, like a date or something?"

Really. Her cousin really liked to scrutinize her. Feeling defeated, she decided to tell her about their date and their encounter with Serisawa. Yukimura knew who he was.

"Really? But honestly, Shizuka, he's acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"It's not possible at all." _I hope it really was._ She muttered to herself.

"It makes me want to meet him. Say Shizuka, do you have any plans of introducing him to me?"

"He'll just bore the hell out of you, cousin. Believe me."

Yukimura chuckled. She managed to revamp the subject to other things. They were chatting happily as they soon heard a knock on the door.

"Shizuka-san," it was their maid, "someone's looking for you downstairs."

"Huh? I don't expect any visitors tonight."

"Ne, Shizuka, let's go downstairs. I also want to see your garden. You have beautiful flowers there."

She smiled. Her mom was fond of flowers and thus, she collected a lot of different flowering plants in their garden. When she died, she was the one caring for the flowers. She got that trait from her mom, she also loved flowers and Yukimura was the same.

As they were journeying the stairway, she saw Tezuka sitting comfortably on the sofa. Her eyebrows rose. After a week of absence, here he was, like a mushroom who would just appear when and where he wanted to. Hah! This man was really irritating! She looked at Yukimura, and she was smiling serenely. She heard her whisper something on her ear.

"Ne, cousin, is that _your_ Tezuka?" Yukimura teased and she blushed.

"Hush, Shiomi."

When Tezuka saw them, he stood up and his gaze was focused on Yukimura.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, her eyebrows were raised.

He looked at her for a while before he turned his gaze again to Yukimura. His eyes were kind of dreamy, but it still had that stern façade. Somehow, that got her irritated at him.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, I'm asking, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She asked, shouting at the bespectacled guy and that startled her and so was Yukimura.

"Ne, Shizuka, you don't have to shout." Yukimura scolded her.

Tezuka cleared his throat before he answered. "I am here to fetch you. We're going somewhere."

Somehow, she noticed that Tezuka was neither scolding nor acting cold toward her. _Could it be because the presence of Shiomi?_ Her heart twitched a little at the thought.

"And where exactly?"

"I'll introduce you to my best friends." Tezuka answered.

"Wow! It's a date! You're lucky, Shiomi. He'll introduce you to his best friends!" Yukimura exclaimed dreamily. She was glad that her cousin was slowly recovering from the tragic death of her fiancé.

"And you are?" Tezuka turned to Shiomi and he was smiling! She frowned. Goodness! An ice block was smiling! How handsome he could get with that smile. But somehow, she couldn't appreciate his smile because he wasn't smiling to her.

"Sorry. I'm Yukimura Shiomi, Shizuka's cousin." Yukimura held out her hand and Tezuka accepted it. For heaven's sake, she was getting ignored! And she wanted to break Tezuka's neck for doing so.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Again, he let out a sly smile. She pouted. Her pout, in her opinion, could reach the tip of her nose. She was really annoyed and irritated and she really didn't have any idea why. She pulled her cousin's hand from Tezuka's clasp and that handshake was too long!

"Ne, Shiomi, can you sleep over?" She asked her suddenly. She was trying to collect her composure.

"I want to Shizuka, but Aka-chan would be left alone in our house. And no one will cook for him."

"I see."

"Fuji. Can you get ready? Atobe and Sanada will be at the bar at any moment."

"Did I already agree?"

"You lost the bet, you just have to obey."

"Shut up."

They heard Yukimura chuckled.

"Lover's quarrel?" She said.

"Tch."

"Why don't you come with us, Yukimura-san?" Tezuka suggested.

_Oh yeah, if I know, he instantly like Shiomi the moment he saw her. _She muttered in her mind.

"Can I, Shizuka?" Yukimura turned to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure, you can." She replied dryly.

"Thank you cousin!" Yukimura hugged her.

"Hai, hai. Wait, I'll just change my clothes." And she went to her room upstairs, leaving those two behind.

* * *

-X-

They were in the blue car of Tezuka. She was sitting beside him and Shiomi was sitting at the back seat. She was awfully silent during the duration of their travel. Yukimura would ask some questions to Tezuka from time to time and Tezuka was answering each one of them patiently. His attitude toward Yukimura was faaaaaaar different from what he was showing when he was with her.

Tezuka parked the car beside an impossibly long white limousine and they went inside a bar named Unplugged. And she was worried for Yukimura. She knew her cousin was not comfortable of going into a bar. She took her hand and squeezed it and Yukimura just smiled. They were following Tezuka until they reached the second floor and Tezuka stopped in front of a perfectly carved door. He opened the door and she saw a girl standing in front of it, as if she was about to open the door too. She had a long silky black hair with green streaks and she had an amber pair of eyes. She was short, but definitely beautiful. And she looked really familiar.

"Tezuka-niisan." The girl called.

"Hn. What is Ryumi doing here?" Tezuka asked as he smiled at the girl.

"I asked Kei-chan to bring me here." She said.

They entered the room and as the girl saw them, she frowned.

"Who are they, Tezuka-niisan?"

"This is my girlfriend, Fuji Shizuka and her cousin, Yukimura Shiomi." Tezuka introduced them.

"Oh. So Tezuka-niisan has a girlfriend already? Hi! I'm Echizen Ryumi." She introduced herself.

"Echizen?" She questioned.

"She's Echizen Ryoga's younger sister, childhood friend of Atobe." Tezuka spoke.

"I see."

"How do you know nii-chan?" Ryumi asked.

"Oh, I always play tennis with them." She answered.

"Really? Then, I would like to-", her statement was cut as they heard someone called her.

"Oi, chibi, come here. Don't go roaming around. This is not a playground."

Suddenly, Atobe had appeared out of nowhere. And she saw Ryumi shot a deadly glare at Atobe.

"Shut up, Kei. Don't treat me like a 3 year old brat."

"Are? You're already here Tezuka, ahn? I see, you are with your girlfriend." Atobe said as he looked at her.

"Atobe. Don't think of flirting with them." Tezuka said with a deadly voice.

Atobe's eyebrows twitched in confusion. "Them?"

"Aa." Tezuka said and Atobe saw Yukimura who was behind her and smirked.

"And who is this beautiful lady here?" Atobe asked Yukimura as if he was flirting with her.

"Yukimura Shiomi, Shizuka's cousin." Yukimura answered.

"Oh. Where have ore-sama heard that name? Yukimura?" Atobe put his thumb and index finger on his chin.

" Maybe you met my baby brother, Yukimura Akaya." Yukimura answered his question.

"That's it. That Yukimura from Rikkai."

"Let's just continue this talk inside." Tezuka commanded and they all nodded. As they walked inside, they saw a man in with black hair and he's almost as stoic as Tezuka.

_This must be the Sanada that they were talking about. _

"Tezuka, what took you so long?" Sanada asked Tezuka.

"I still have to fetch Fuji."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Sanada Genichirou." Sanada introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Fuji Shizuka. And this is my cousin, Yukimura Shiomi." Sanada then turned to the blue haired girl beside her and he also shook Yukimura's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sanada-kun." Yukimura smiled serenely.

Together, they sat at the big sofa set with a round table in between the circular sofa. In front of her was Atobe and Ryumi, on her right were Yukimura and Sanada and on her left was Tezuka.

"What do you want to eat?" Tezuka asked her. She was about to turn to Yukimura to ask her what she liked to have but Sanada was already hosting her. She frowned.

OHMYGOD! As far as Aka-chan had told her, Sanada was almost as stoic as Tezuka and they were both acting like an old man. She didn't want her cousin to have the same fate as her, being stuck with a very boring man. Yukimura needed someone cheerful to make her happy. Guess, Yukimura and her share the same fate when it came to relationships.

But she doubt if Yukimura would like Sanada. After all, Sanada was the exact opposite of Yamada-kun. And she knew why Yukimura had fallen deeply in love with Yamada-kun. It was because of his cheerful personality and how he always made Yukimura smiled.

"What can you recommend?" She asked Tezuka.

"Since you have a very weird food preference, I don't know what to recommend."

"I don't have weird taste preferences!" She yelped.

"Hn, then what normal food do you want?"

"Anything with wasabi or something spicy!"

Tezuka eyed her as if he was saying, is-that-really-normal? He sighed. He picked up a cordless phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Ah, yes. We will now place our orders. Wasabi sushi and unagi salad (eel salad). Apple shake and green tea. Thanks." He then passed the phone to Sanada and then to Atobe. After they finished placing their orders, the boys begin to chat.

"Sanada, Yukimura-san seems to be the elder sister of that Yukimura brat."

"Oh. So you're Akaya's sister?" Sanada turned to Yukimura and she nodded.

"Fuji-san, how's your brother, Fuji Yuuta, ahn?" Atobe then turned to her.

"He's at Europe." She answered dryly.

Atobe smirked. And Tezuka was just being silent. Moments after, she heard Ryumi spoke.

"Kei-chan, come with me this Sunday." She requested the mighty Atobe.

"Why would ore-sama have to accompany you?"

"I want to buy something."

"You can do that yourself. Ore-sama is busy."

"Yadda. I want you to come with me."

"When ore-sama says no, then it's a no."

"I'll make you come with me." Ryumi said dangerously.

"Heh. Don't you dare try ore-sama's patience, brat."

"I said stop calling me a brat!"

"Brat!"

"Shut up, you monkey king!"

"What did you just call ore-sama?" Atobe smirked as he was gazing dangerously to Ryumi.

"ROYAL MONKEY KING!"

"Brat!"

"Monkey king."

"Brat!"

Their bickering continued. She was amazed by how could Ryumi made the famous Atobe so worked up.

_Keep it up, keep annoying him. _She was silently cheering Ryumi. Somehow, it was fascinating to watch an annoyed Atobe. And not saying such narcissistic lines such as 'be awed by my beautiful presence'.

"Don't mind them, they are always like that." Tezuka whispered to her ear which made her shrugged.

"It's fun to watch an annoyed Atobe and getting so worked up from Ryumi-san." She said, turning to Tezuka.

Tezuka was about to say something when they heard a knock and it revealed three uniformed chef holding a tray each. They placed the foods on the round table and they also had some beer. She smiled. The last time she went drinking, she drank so much and ended up passing out and throwing up at Kojiroh. Speaking of Kojiroh, he hadn't called her ever since Sunday. She missed that cow.

Anyway, back to present, they began eating.

"Do you have anything else you would like to have, sirs?" One of the uniformed chefs asked.

"No, thank you. We'll just call you if we need something else." Atobe said followed by a nod on Tezuka and Sanada's part.

"Do you own this bar?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes. The three of us." Sanada answered.

"I see."

While eating, they were chattering with a lot of things. Anything they found interesting under the sun. And she found Ryumi so sweet and she knew that Yukimura and her were getting fond of the girl. They were both three years older than her. Although, from time to time, Ryumi and Atobe would just argue since they always have different opinions of things whilst Sanada and Yukimura were chatting as if they were getting to know each other. Funny, since Sanada had met Yukimura, he hadn't left her side at all. Not even once. Somehow, she felt relieved because Tezuka wasn't paying attention to Yukimura anymore. She tilted her head. Why would she want Tezuka's attention anyway? Was she jealous of Yukimura? Ugh! She quickly dismissed all of her negative thoughts and focus on the food that she was eating.

And she and Tezuka, well, one word to describe. Awkward.

But she must admit. The wasabi sushi was so delicious. It was the most delicious sushi that she had tasted.

As they finished their food, they began munching on beer. Since Yukimura wasn't drinking at all, she drank her share. She already emptied three bottles and all the eyes on the room were fixed on her.

"What?" She asked them.

"Ore-sama can't believe that you are a strong drinker! So the rumors are true." Atobe said.

"What rumors?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"That even boys couldn't win against you when it comes to drinking."

"Why am I so honored?" She said sarcastically.

"Shizuka, don't drink too much. Uncle Daiko might ground you for a week." Yukimura reminded her.

"I don't care. I'm already stuck in our house since he confiscated my car." She said stubbornly.

"Tezuka, don't let your girlfriend drink too much." Sanada reminded his friend.

"She's so stubborn. She wouldn't listen to me if I would stop her." Tezuka said as he was just watching her empty the bottle that she was drinking.

"C'mon! Let's drink some more."

Atobe followed her lead.

"Fuji-san is right. Let's celebrate as Tezuka already has a headache –ehem, girlfriend!" Atobe exclaimed as he stood up and all of them toast except for Yukimura. She shot Atobe a dangerous glare before joining the toast. Although Yukimura joined the toast, she was holding a glass of strawberry milk shake.

After emptying few bottles more, she was getting tipsy. And Atobe was the same; he had taken the same amount of alcohol as her. Ryumi was already stopping Atobe from drinking but Atobe was also as stubborn as her.

"Fuji. Stop drinking already. Your face is already red." Tezuka said firmly. Her body was starting to feel hot and she was getting tipsy. Her head was spinning; it felt as if she was riding on a roller coaster. She glanced at Atobe, who was already fast asleep.

"Tch. Atobe Keigo sure is weak, passing out in the middle of the session." She teased.

It seemed that Atobe heard her, he lifted his head from the table and he said, "Don't belittle ore-sama, Fuji, ore-sama ca-", his words were cut as he had fallen over Ryumi's shoulder, fast asleep.

"Ryumi, you should take Atobe home." Tezuka ordered the younger girl as Sanada seconded.

"Hai, Tezuka-niisan, Sanada-niisan. I'll just call his driver to take him to his limo."

"No," Sanada said, "Tezuka and I will carry Atobe."

Tezuka stood up and so did Sanada, they carry Atobe, both of them were supporting the drunk Atobe on both sides.

"Shizuka-san, Shiomi-san, I'll go ahead, nice meeting you two." Ryumi smiled at them as she bid them goodbye and followed the two boys leaving her and Yukimura alone.

"Shizuka, stop drinking already. You already have enough." Yukimura tried to stop her as she was about to drink again but she was much faster than her, she finished the bottle with a few gulps.

_Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup._

"Shizuka, I said stop." Yukimura was now giving her a dangerous glare, much dangerous one than her. She knew her cousin was also sadistic as her, after all, it ran through their veins. Somehow, she got scared and stopped drinking. Though she stopped, she could feel herself was slowly getting unconscious and her head was hurting and spinning. She could also feel that her cheeks were hot.

_I guess, I really drank too much today._ Slowly, she went black out.

* * *

-X-

Tezuka and Sanada were on their way back to the bar. Thanks to Ryumi, they had been spared from Atobe's wrath whenever he was drank, just like what happened to his poor car last week. And he really couldn't believe that Fuji was on par with Atobe when it came to drinking, or rather, she was much stronger than him. He knew that this would happen that's why he hadn't drunk much.

Earlier, when he had met Yukimura, he couldn't deny the fact that he was being attracted by her beauty plus her angelic smile. He was entranced by her beauty. And she was the exact opposite of Fuji. Whilst Yukimura was sweet, demure, gentle and fragile-looking, Fuji, on the other hand was rough, tactless and loud.

It was a really wrong move that he had let alcohol be in their meeting. It was Atobe who insisted to drink beforehand, for knowing better, he said.

"Tezuka, I think you should take Fuji-san home."

"Aa."

"She really is a handful, isn't she?" Sanada asked as he was smiling evilly, wanting to tease him. He'd have enough. Atobe and Fuji had been teasing him the whole time that they were chatting. Sanada would also tease him sometimes, but that Atobe was really, really talkative whenever he would get drunk.

"Aa. How about Yukimura-san? You seem to be enjoying her company as well."

Sanada flushed slightly pink. That's it! He knew from the moment he introduced Yukimura-san to him. That's why he never left her side the whole time. He cleared his throat before he answered.

"Aa, she's nice and she is really easy to talk to." Sanada said dreamily. It seemed that his friend had set his eyes on someone already, which he found unusual. Sanada was very picky when it came to girls.

As they entered the room, Fuji was already fast asleep as her head was resting on Yukimura's lap. Yukimura smiled as she saw the two stern-looking guys entered the room.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun, I think you should bring Shizuka-chan home."

"I'll send you home too." He said. After all, he was the one who invited the blue haired girl.

"Don't bother, Tezuka. I'll send her home instead and you just take care of your girlfriend." Sanada volunteered himself. He knew that he volunteered because he wanted to be alone with Yukimura.

"Is it okay, Sanada-kun?" Yukimura asked.

Sanada smiled before he answered. "Aa."

"Ja, I'll take your offer then."

They heard Fuji groaned. "Mom." She muttered in her sleep.

"Hmn, Shizuka is still dreaming of her Mom." Yukimura said.

"Where is her Mom, by the way?" Tezuka asked. His boss never talked about his wife.

"Shizuka-chan's Mom, Aunt Yoshiko died in a car accident when she was just five years old that's why Uncle Daiko is against Shizuka's racing career." She explained.

"Since she is brought up with nothing but guys, she started acting like one." She continued.

Both he and Sanada 'hned'. So that explained where her attitude was originated.

"I'll bring her home now." Tezuka said as he pulled Fuji away from Yukimura and he carried her in bridal style.

"You go ahead first, Tezuka."

"Aa. Yukimura-san, we'll go ahead."

"Take care of my cousin, ne?" He nodded before he strode toward the door.

Sanada opened the door for them.

When they were on his car, he slowly placed Fuji on the passenger's seat and elevated the seat a little to make her comfortable. When he was already sitting at the driver's seat, Fuji began moving.

"I-It's hot." She groaned. He quickly opened the air-condition in full blast. Fuji eyes were half-open when he turned to her.

"Is it cold already?" He asked.

Instead of answering, she smiled instead. She removed her resting head from the headboard as she began moving closer to his face. He could smell her breath, a mixture of beer and vanilla mint. And also, her hair was that of strawberry scent.

"Say, Tezuka, you're really handsome, did you know?" She spoke in her seductive voice and her face was almost an inch closer to his.

"Fuji, you're drunk."

"Yes, I am."

"Just rest already. I'll take you home."

"No, I don't want." She whined.

"You have too. Your Dad would get angry."

"Why don't you call him? After all, he trusts you so much."

"Fuji, don't be stu- hey! What are you doing?" His sentence was cut as Fuji started removing his glasses. He had very poor eyesight and he couldn't see Fuji clearly but her blue orbs were shining like a star in the night.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, you are more handsome without this stupid eyeglasses." She whispered to his ear huskily. And he felt his cheeks grew hot. Somehow, he was getting really uncomfortable with the situation. Before he knew it, a pair of lips had touched his and he was flabbergasted. Fuji was kissing him! Her lips were soft with vanilla flavor and a mixture of alcohol. He was getting drowned by her kiss when he suddenly pulled her away because she stopped moving but her lips were still touching his, only to find out that she was sleeping. She fell asleep while kissing him! He searched for his eyeglasses and when he finally wore it, she fixed Fuji on the passenger's seat again. He could still feel the lingering sensation of Fuji's lips on his. He sighed as he massaged his temples. He wouldn't take advantage of her, not that she was in an unconcious state.

He looked at his wristwatch. It was already two am in the morning. Fuji's Dad knew that he was taking her out. He already asked his permission the day before. And the old man happily agreed. He also knew that Fuji had become his girlfriend through a bet and he could honestly say that the old man was really delighted.

He started the engine. While travelling their way to Fuji's house, he was thinking hard.

_Why do I am getting so worked up because of Fuji? And why did my heart jumped for joy when her lips touched mine?_

Those were the questions that Tezuka had yet to answer.

This marked the 7th day of their bet and their first kiss.

93 days to go.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Gyaaaah! This was a long chapter. Give me an idea for their other "firsts" please. :))

NOTE: This would be the start of the story of Atobe and Echizen and so do Sanada and Yukimura. Wait for a few days and I'll post both or whichever I finished first. I had fun writing this chapter. I even ran late to my first subject because I was really absorbed by this chapter. Hope you had fun reading too, ne?

Hit the review button and help me improve my writing as a writer.

Thank you!

-cayleyjanssen


	9. Wavering Feelings

A/N: I think it's time for Saeki to come out. He had been quiet for a long time now.

**Warning:**

Again, Fuji will be **OOC** here. If I made her character with her usual one, there's no need for Tezuka to make her feminine at all. :D But her sadistic and tensai attitude will still remain and she still has the face of an angel. So pardon my character change. I have to adjust Fuji's character to fit in this story. :D

* * *

**Operation: Make that Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 9: Wavering Feelings**

Fuji massaged her temples the moment she opened her eyes. Her head was in deep shit. It hurt a lot. Palming her head, she sat down. She recalled what happened last night. Right. She got into some stupid bet with Atobe and she ended up getting drunk. But as far as she could remember, Atobe was the first one to pass out. That meant, the victor was hers. And then…

OHMYGOSH! She remembered that her cousin Yukimura was also with her that time. What happened? Did she get home safe? She knew that Yukimura wasn't drunk. So she must be home safe, but how did Yukimura get home? Moreover, how the hell did she get home?

Feeling annoyed, she stood up and reached for her cell phone and dialed the number of Yukimura. But unfortunately, no one was answering her phone.

_Shit. What happened? Did something happen to Shiomi?_

She was becoming uneasy. If she knew that something happened to her cousin, she swore, she'll beat up for whoever made it.

Rushing, she quickly went to the bathroom and took a bath. After she got dressed with her usual get up, a pair of jeans and this time, she was wearing a baby blue fitted blouse and she wore her black Converse high cut Chuck Taylor.

She didn't even bother to eat breakfast and went straight to their garage. Once she was in their garage, she remembered that her car was still on hold. She cursed. Since her beloved car, Amore was still in the good hands of her father, she got no choice but to walk on her way to Yukimura's house. Damn, she didn't know when she would get her car from her father. She hadn't even presented Tezuka as her boyfriend to her father. Why? It's because they would always end up arguing whenever they would see each other.

As she was walking, she kept on thinking hard about her relationship with Tezuka. So far, so good, though they were always fighting. Anyhow, it was Tezuka who was always making their relationship as peaceful as possible. And he was always the one making the first move. Well, that would be given since he's the guy. And since she was really clueless when it came to relationships shit (but hell, she wouldn't admit it to Tezuka, he would just laugh at her), it would be given that Tezuka would lead whilst she follow. But in their case, she would always oppose him which always led them to arguments. She thought that it's time to make some good deeds toward her "boyfriend" since he would always took her home when she would fell asleep. Well, last night, it wasn't just falling asleep, but rather, passing out due to her drunkenness.

She made up her mind. She'll ask Yukimura on ways on how to thank Tezuka for what he had done to her so far.

* * *

-X-

Saeki was on his way to Tokyo in his car. For a week, after he had heard Fuji's news about her having a boyfriend through a bet, he had been uneasy. Yes, he was in love with his best friend. Ever since they were a child, he had been with her. That's why he was always protective when it came to her which Fuji just interpreted as a brotherly affection on his part. That's why he was so angry when she went drinking out with nothing but guys last week.

He didn't let anything bad happened to her, and when Fuji would always went and sleep on their house, he would spent an hour looking and adoring her sleeping face. He didn't want their friendship to get ruined because of his feelings that's why he kept them to himself. Knowing Fuji, she would just freak out when she would hear his feelings toward her. She was never open into relationships. And it became a major shock to him when he heard that she already had a boyfriend. And it hurt him. Fuji had always been so close to him, so close that there were times that he couldn't control himself not to kiss and hug her. He wouldn't imagine on how he would restrain himself not to touch her. She was so beautiful that even she was not aware. In his eyes, it was always been her. That's why no matter how angry he was with her, with just one smile coming from her and the way she would say sorry was enough to make him forgot why he got angry at her and ended up forgiving her in the end. And because of his strong feelings toward her, he would only brush off the girls that would attempt to get close to him.

After a week of thinking, he decided to live at Tokyo and work at the company of Uncle Daiko in order to keep a close distance to Fuji. He knew that he still wasn't late to express his feeling to her for he knew that she just got Tezuka as a boyfriend through a bet.

But still, it had been a big question to him why Tezuka would do that. As far as he knew, Tezuka was not the type to put his nose on other's business. He was always serious and he didn't know how to play. But he would swear to himself that he'll beat him up the moment he would violate or make Fuji cry.

Finally, when he reached the house of the Fujis, he quickly went to the study room where Uncle Daiko was already waiting for him. He told him beforehand about his plan of working in their company and the old man gladly agreed. Since it was weekend, he just asked him to meet him at their house. He knocked on the door before he opened it. He noticed that Uncle Daiko was busy reading some documents and he looked up as he heard the door opened. The old man smiled upon seeing him.

"Kojirou! Long time no see. Looking good huh?" Uncle Daiko greeted as he stood up and gestured him to the sofa.

"Good morning, Uncle Daiko. Sorry for my sudden intrusion."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad to have you in our company."

"Thank you, Uncle Daiko." He smiled. Somehow, the old man was like a father figure to him. Well, that would be given since he and Fuji were always been together and both their parents had grown fond on them.

"So, what's with the sudden decision, Kojirou?" Uncle Daiko asked.

He couldn't say that it was mainly about his daughter. He knew Uncle Daiko would ask him questions like this so he prepared an answer for it. "I wanted to expand my experience and knowledge about sales and management. Since I am a graduate of business management and ended up working at my father's engineering firm, it kind of frustrates me not to be able to use my knowledge and skills when it comes to business strategies." What he said was true. His father was an engineer and for two years already, he had been working in his firm in sales and production but he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to be in the company that really ran in the industry of sales and management and Uncle Daiko was his best choice to work to. His father had agreed with his plan and let him work to Tokyo under the guidance of Uncle Daiko.

"Very well then. I'll put you under sales and you'll be in the guidance of Tezuka Kunimitsu. You know him, right?"

"Hai. I met him during our middle school years." Worst thing really come. Why did it have to be Tezuka of all people? Why can't it be others? But he knew he was not in the position to refuse. He'll bear with it for Fuji.

"It's settled then. By the way, where are you staying?"

"I'll look for an apartment, Uncle Daiko."

The old man nodded. "For the time being, just stay here at our house. I'll ask Shizuka to accompany you when you will look for an apartment."

"Hai. Thank you but I'll still go back to Chiba today to get some of my things. Is Shizuka here, Uncle?"

"She's not here. She went to Shiomi-chan's house this morning." He felt rather disappointed. He was anticipating seeing Fuji the moment he entered the western mansion.

"I see."

"You miss you childhood friend already?" Uncle Daiko teased.

"Well, you could say that." He said as he smiled.

"Very well. Come, young man. Let's have tea."

"Hai."

He felt relieved that his plan was going on smoothly. He felt satisfied that he had made a move already. Hell, he didn't want Fuji to get stolen away from him right under his nose.

* * *

-X-

Fuji was on her way to Tezuka's condominium. On her hands, she was holding the apple pie that she made in Yukimura's house a while ago. She would give it to him as a sign of gratitude for bringing her home last night. She asked her cousin on how to show her gratitude toward the stoic bespectacled man and she suggested that she could cook something for him since she was a good cook. Since she enjoyed cooking, might as well put her skill into a good use and thus she ended up making an apple pie for him. She also made it to satisfy her own craving since she was a sucker for Fuji apples and she was craving for apple pie for a while now but she was too lazy to make one and thus, she always ended up eating ready-made wasabi sushi.

Somehow, she felt relieved knowing that her cousin went home safely. Apparently, Sanada was the one who brought her home. She was really certain that Sanada had taken a liking to her cousin. If not, then he wouldn't bother to take her home, they only met that night after all. Ugh, boys would always be boys. They would do everything to get close with the girls that they like. Yukimura also told her about her passing out again after drinking too much beer and that her "boyfriend" took her home while she was unconscious.

And Akaya kept teasing her for having a boyfriend and to think that it was the fierce captain of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu. She scowled at her cousin and shot him a dangerous glare before he stopped teasing her.

And now, she was in front of the building where Tezuka was staying. From who did she dig out the information? From Eiji of course. She called him before she left Yukimura's house. She clenched the container of the apple pie tightly before she stepped in and went to the floor where his place was located.

* * *

-X-

Tezuka glanced at his wall clock. It was already four pm in the afternoon. His shoulders felt stiff. He had been reading and analyzing the documents since morning to be handed in by Monday to his boss who was Fuji Daiko and his girlfriend's dad. He remembered last night events as he touched his lips unconsciously. Darn, he was getting hot again. Just a mere kiss by Fuji, not to mention, it was an unconscious one, he was being restless. Last night, when he went home at his place after he brought Fuji home, he quickly went to the bathroom and he took a long cold shower to ease the hotness and not to mention, hardness that suddenly succumbed into him the moment their lips touched. He had to restrain himself. He wouldn't attack Fuji seeing that she's drunk, unconscious and totally defenseless. He was thinking hard. His heart had leaped for joy when Fuji had kissed him and how he yearned more for it.

Seriously, was he starting to like her? Or rather, was he starting to fall for her? He shoved his thoughts away from his mind. It was disturbing. He hadn't really fallen in love in the past so he had no idea if what he was feeling was love, like or lust? Love, because his heart was twitching whenever they would touch and whenever he would see her, he was getting excited and all. Like, because he felt jealous when that Serizawa guy called Fuji his darling and lust, because he wanted more of her kiss and he already saw her topless body with only her bra on. He shook his head hard. Just what the hell was he thinking? Maybe, hanging too much with Atobe had made him think perverted thoughts since Atobe's mind could be very dirty at times and he was the one throwing girls at him and Sanada and always telling them to get a girlfriend already.

Suddenly, he felt hungry. He stood up from his seat and went to his room to get his wallet only to find Atobe sleeping soundly on his bed. It seemed that Atobe would be freeloading on his place for a while before he settled things with Ryumi and his family.

He rolled his eyes. His best friend had been bothering him since this morning when he came barging in and commanding him to make him some food. He was really shocked when he found out the reason for the bruises on his face. Apparently, his narcissistic friend had violated his childhood friend, Echizen Ryumi and his mother caught them naked this morning. And the result? Marriage for both of them. It must be a great shock for Atobe since he knew how womanizer he could get. He pitied Ryumi for being in a situation like that. She's like a younger sister to them and her brother was his underclassman during his middle school days and they both belong in the same tennis team in Seigaku. He bet that Ryoga was really furious that he even resorted in punching Atobe's face.

He reached for his wallet and as he went out of his room, he heard the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting any visitors today and he would always visit his parents every Sunday so who would bother to come?

He went and opened the door and his eyes widened to see Fuji holding a circular container.

"Hi." She greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I wanted to thank you for bringing me home last night." She said as she gestured the container at her hand.

"What is that? A bribe?"

"You're mean, you know? Why can't you accept my thank you gift and just eat it?"

"Is it safe?"

"Mou! Tezuka, if I wanted to poison you, I would have done that long ago."

"So you mean you still intend to do it?"

"If opportunity arises." She said as she grinned. Somehow, he found her cute.

"Now, can I come in?" She said.

"Yes, sorry." He opened the door wide and gestured her toward the living room.

"Where's your kitchen?" She asked instead.

"There." He pointed at the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll put this there."

"Aa, thank you."

"You're kitchen's a mess."

Quickly, he rushed toward the kitchen and he found what she said was true. It seemed like a tsunami had just cross his kitchen. Tsk. That Atobe! He sabotaged his kitchen when he wasn't looking. The plates and utensils that he used were messily put in the sink and the leftover food was exposed on the table. He didn't even bother to cover it.

"Atobe is here. He's the one who did it."

"Really? You two having a private date?" She teased while raising her eyebrows; her blue orbs were glistening with sadistic aura.

"What if we were?" He accepted her challenge. If Fuji wanted to play games with him then it wouldn't hurt him if he would just ride along.

"I'll get jealous."

"Really? That's unusual."

She smirked before she answered. "I can, if I wanted too."

He cornered her, making her took steps backward until she was pinned on the refrigerator and he heard her winced a little when her back was bumped slightly at the refrigerator. He looked straight into her blue orbs; her head was slightly raised to meet his eyes since he was much taller than her. She didn't even budge or rather, it felt that she wasn't even affected on how close they were. They were so close with each other that he could hear her heartbeat and she could smell her aroma, a mixture of strawberry and vanilla mint. Somehow, just like night, he found himself drowned by her sweet smell.

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend." He whispered huskily.

"If there's a reason, apparently, there isn't. And I'm not against same sex relationship."

"Hn. Then am I allowed to do what lovers usually do?"

"You pervert, don't do things that'll send you early to heaven."

"Hn, why am I not getting scared? And to tell you Shizuka, you stole a kiss from me." It felt nice calling her in her given name. She gasped upon hearing her given name; her mouth fell open upon hearing his sudden confession.

"I-I stole a kiss? How could I? I don't remember kissing you at all."

"You probably wouldn't remember since you fell asleep while kissing me last night."

"Che, you're just teasing me."

"No, and I think, I need a payback."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I can."

"Let me go."

"No."

"LET ME GO, TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!"

"You are a stubborn one."

Slowly he lowered his head unto hers, and Fuji was struggling with her hands but he successful held her both hands and pinning it on the refrigerator. He was resisting himself not to kiss her lips, but instead, he just kissed her on her left cheek. He let his lips rested on her left cheek for a while before he let her go. He just wanted to tease her.

"It's my way of saying thank you for this." He said as he pointed the food that Fuji brought. And he felt satisfied upon seeing Fuji's flushed face and she was petrified in her position. He left her and helped himself with the food that she brought. When he opened it, it looked delicious. It was an apple pie. He was not a man with a sweet tooth but since it came from Fuji, he would eat it wholeheartedly. She even took a time to bring it to him. He got two small plates, a knife and two forks. He cut the pie in eight parts and he took two for him and Fuji.

"Fuji, what are you standing there for? Come, eat with me."

He took a spoonful of the apple pie and he was amazed by how delicious it was. He was about to take another bite when Fuji bit his left ear making him jumped from his seat.

"Why did you do that for?" He said as he was clutching his left ear. Dang, it was stinging and it felt hot.

"Payback, for teasing me." She said. It seemed that she had gained her composure; her eyes were side open and fierce.

"Fuji…"

"What?"

"You sure don't know how to hold back."

"Tch. It's none of your business. You don't have the right to kiss me."

"And you _do_ have the right to kiss me?"

"But I was drunk! I don't have any recollection of what happened yesterday."

He sighed. Fuji didn't really like losing. He tried to calm his senses to avoid venting it out to Fuji.

"Tomorrow, I'll fetch you." He revamped the subject instead; he was still holding his reddened left ear, thanks to Fuji's bite. He felt as if he had been bitten by a dog with a deadly rabies, Fuji's teeth were so sharp.

"What for?"

"We'll go somewhere."

"Don't want."

"You will. And don't bother to wear your own clothes; I'll be the one to decide on what you will wear."

"No way! You'll just force me to wear those fancy and stupid dresses."

"If I say it will, it will be." He said in his deadly voice as he was glaring at her dangerously, enough to make the regulars in his tennis team to sweat and gulped in fear but it seemed that it was not effective to Fuji.

"But where exactly will we go?" She asked.

"Oh, that would be a secret. You'll find out tomorrow."

"Tch. Fine! What time will you pick me up?"

He smiled winningly. It seemed that she was affected after all.

"Seven in the morning."

"That early? Can't it be 10 am?"

"No. It's seven."

"Tch, you're ruining my sleeping time."

"Not a morning person, are you?"

"Shut up. I'll go now. I don't have any idea what might happen if I stay longer." She said as she was eyeing him with so much irritation.

"What are you implying?"

"What else? Being in the same room with a perverted person like you doesn't make me at ease." With that she left his place without even bidding him goodbye.

_Fuji is really stubborn. When will be the time that she will start acting soft?_ He muttered into his mind. Tomorrow, he had a plan. He'll make sure that his relationship to Fuji would be on a different level and he really wanted to have a peaceful relationship with her.

He went back to the dining table and continued eating his apple pie. Somehow, he felt happy and satisfied that he saw Fuji this afternoon and that he was able to see her blushing face.

* * *

-X-

Fuji was stamping her feet while walking. Damn that Tezuka! He teased her! And what was he planning exactly that she had to wear a dress? That guy really did things in his own pace. He hadn't even asked her if she would like to come or what.

But her heart was really beating irregularly when he started lowering his head. She really thought that he would kiss her on her lips. But somehow, she felt frustrated that he only kissed her on her left cheek. When he left her after he kissed her cheek, her heart was in total chaos and it felt nice, having his lips touched her cheek. And thus, she was hyperventilating; Tezuka would really give her a heart attack if he would continue doing things like that. She felt that her heart was going to explode anytime. He was just teasing her, getting back at her for being so stubborn toward him. She didn't know how to look at him straight into his eyes. And thus, she resorted to violence again by biting his left ear. And she found him hot when his face became red and so did his ear. *grins*

On the back of her mind, she really wanted him to kiss her on her lips.

She shook her head. Just what stupid thing was she thinking? Tezuka said to her face that he wasn't interested on her or was it her body? She couldn't remember what his exact word was but she knew that he said that he wasn't interested in her after all.

And she couldn't believe that Tezuka was accusing her of kissing him last night. She didn't know if he's joking or not because she couldn't distinguish his expression merely by looking at his face since he only had one expression.

She touched her lips. Could it be true? Then if it was, she owed him one. But she felt as that it was unfair. If it's really true, then it would be her first kiss. And she wanted her first kiss to be with the one that she loved and not with anyone.

_Is Tezuka just an ANYONE to you?_ Her conscience suddenly spoke in her mind.

She suddenly got conscious. Was she falling for him? Those days that he hadn't seen him until yesterday, she was really bored and she was anticipating on seeing him again. And why did she felt jealous when she introduced Yukimura to him? Could she really be?

_Ah! I don't know anymore!_ She answered her mind. She had to sort out her feelings before they would meet tomorrow or else, she couldn't face him properly.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Whew! They are starting to fall with each other!

Anyway, how do you like it?

Good or bad?

Please review!

Ja!

-cayleyjanssen


	10. Meeting His Parents Part 1

A/N: Really sorry for a slow update. Hontou ni gomenasai! *bows my head*

Anyway, just to make up for it, I'm gonna post two chapters today, on a different time. :D

Since it's already 2 am now, I'm going to post the second part later in the afternoon.

I still haven't finished it yet. *A*

So chapter 10, right on!

* * *

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 10 Part 1: Meeting His Parents**

Fuji woke up one Sunday morning with a feeling that someone was watching her asleep. She slowly stirred up and reached for her alarm clock and was surprised. It was already eight in the morning and Tezuka was supposed to fetch her at seven! She quickly stood up, went to her cactuses that were piled neatly on the window sill and stretched her arms. As she turned around, her eyes widened in shock as she saw Tezuka, leaning against the door, his face was not really pleased at all. She smiled playfully, trying to ignore the annoyed look on his face.

"You're early, Tezuka-kun." She said, still wearing her trademark smile.

"I believe I told you yesterday that I'll fetch you at seven." Tezuka spoke, with edge on his voice.

"Can I say sorry? I think, my alarm isn't working at all." Fuji replied back.

"Then, get ready now." Tezuka said as he handed her a big _pink_ paper bag. She just looked at the paper bag absent mindedly that Tezuka was holding and didn't get it from him. She knew that it had something to do girly stuffs which she really despised

"What's in that paper bag?" She asked, smirking, playing innocent.

"Your dress for today, what else?" Tezuka said mockingly at her.

"There's no way I'd wear that stupid dress inside that bag." She snapped as she shot her eyes open.

"You even haven't taken a look and yet, you're already declining the idea."

"I remember that I clearly told you that I am not fond of wearing fancy feminine clothes. And where are we going anyway that I have to wear a stupid dress?" She said hotly. Really, early morning fight with Tezuka could be very exhausting.

"You'll know it when we get there, _sweetheart._" Tezuka said with a crooked smile on his lips and Fuji was caught dumb for a second there, seeing his smiling face, it was just too perfect….

And yes, last night, she had made a resolution that she might like him, but she didn't know how deep it was. And she wasn't sure if it was love, but she was sure as the morning that she liked him, at least. For a moment there, she stood gawking at him until Tezuka went closer to her and put the paper bag on her hand, leaving her no choice but to wear what was inside.

"Ja, Fuji, I'll be waiting for you downstairs and please prepare fast." Tezuka said before he finally left her room.

* * *

-X-

After she took a cold shower and dried herself with a towel, she quickly went to her bed, wrapped in a towel and opened the pink paper bag that Tezuka had given her. Once she got hold of the dress, she wanted to throw it away. It was a simple baby blue sleeveless dress that the length of the hem was only reaching the top of her knee line. It's simple and yet, elegant. There's nothing much fancy design on it and she liked it but still, wearing a dress was still out of her grasp and most importantly, her character. She noticed that the paper bag had contained another and also pulled that out. A white doll shoes with a small ribbon as its only design revealed it. Again, just like the dress, its simplicity and elegance look won her.

She really though that Tezuka was the one who picked the dress and the shoes, for it being simple, that was. Maybe, he wanted his girlfriend to wear these things, just to please him.

She sighed as she slouch her shoulders. Now there was no way that Tezuka would like her for she was far different from his type of girl.

With a heavy felling, she dressed herself. As she looked herself in the mirror wearing the baby blue dress, she felt different. It's as if she was seeing another side of herself that she never though she would see. And she would admit that she looked good on it but the feeling, ugh! She felt that any moment, her dress would be blown up by the wind anytime, revealing her bare body, her legs. She was in the state of pitying herself from being forced into wearing a dress while brushing her damp hair when she suddenly remembered that Tezuka was waiting for her. She quickly put in the doll shoes and got her white sling bag where she put her things and galloped downstairs.

She was surprised to see her Dad and Tezuka talking at the lanai while having a tea. She went closer to them and greeted her father first and then Tezuka.

* * *

-X-

Tezuka froze on his seat as he saw an approaching Fuji, all dressed in a baby blue dress that he picked himself before going to their house. He gaped at her for a moment as he scanned her from head to foot. Tezuka was awed by how beautiful Fuji was. She was so simple and yet, her beauty was alluring. There wasn't even a trace of make-up on her pale face but her cheeks did have a natural kind of blush and her pink lips looked so soft that he was tempted to claim those small lips.

Since blue was one of his favorite colors, he chose that simple baby blue dress, in hue with Fuji's oceanic blue eyes. His eyes could never discern him as he already pictured Fuji wearing the dress but it didn't occur to him that the real thing could definitely look so beautiful on it.

* * *

-X-

Fuji Daiko looked at Tezuka in bewilderment as he followed his gaze. He swore his eyeballs would come out anytime and he could die of happiness as he saw his daughter approaching them in a dress. His. Daughter. Was. Wearing. A. Dress. A dress!

As expected of Tezuka, he had done his job well. And he was so sure that his most trusted employee was already falling for his daughter, judging just by their talk earlier. His eyes were having a different glow when they were talking about Shizuka and these past days, he seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

And now, he deserved a prize for that.

* * *

-X-

Fuji got conscious as the two men were eyeing her intently as if she was some kind of an alien that had come down on earth uneventfully. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Dad, stop staring at me." She said as she kissed her Dad on the forehead.

His father chuckled before he answered, "How could I not stare? You really look like your Mother, Shizuka."

"Hn, so you're mistaking me as her?"

"No, I'm just amazed how my daughter is actually wearing a dress right now."

"DAD!" She eyed her father dangerously. It was hard to think that her Dad was actually teasing her.

Again, her father chuckled as he turned to Tezuka, "Isn't my daughter beautiful, ne, Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka, who seemed in dazed was startled by the question and answered afterwards, "Aa."

Fuji blushed a little at his answer. Somehow, she was glad that he liked what he saw.

"Shizuka," his father called, "aren't you going to introduce Tezuka as your boyfriend to me?"

Fuji got surprised by his father's words. Boyfriend? How did he know that Tezuka was his boyfriend? Her forehead creased as she spoke. "You already know him, don't you Dad? So there's actually no need for some introductions."

"No, it is another thing, my daughter."

"But how did you…"

"Know?"

"Aa."

"Tezuka-kun told me. Mou, you don't have to hide it from your Dad, you know."

She shot Tezuka an icy glare as the boy just looked straight into his diamond blue eyes.

"Hmp."

"Well, then Tezuka-kun, please take care of my daughter." Her father said, turning to the bespectacled boy.

"Hai, I will."

"It's okay if you won't take Shizuka home, she could spend the night in your place if it's already late." Her father said playfully, making her screamed in horror.

"Dad! What are you talking about?"

Her father just grinned like mad, ignoring her protest.

And Tezuka was of no help, instead of saving her; he just rode on to the mischief of her father.

"I understand, Fuji-san. We'll go now." Tezuka said as he got up on his feet, ready to go.

"Saa, take good care of my daughter, Tezuka-kun. And take care on your way."

"Hai."

"Dad, we'll go now." Fuji said as she once again kissed her Dad on the cheeks, leaving a cheerful smile on the older man's face.

* * *

-X-

As they were already travelling in the car of Tezuka, Fuji felt bored. Why? Because Tezuka wasn't even talking! He seemed concentrating on driving but heck, Fuji needed to speak. Her saliva might get spoiled for shutting up for long. And they were already travelling for about an hour and yet, none of them had uttered any single word.

Making up her mind, she decided to make a conversation to the stoic, bespectacled man beside her.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun, mind if I ask you where we are really going?"

"Hn, you'll know it when we get there."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Fuji pouted as she crossed her both arms on her chest. "No fun. You are actually a really sneaky person, Tezuka-kun."

"Hn."

"And you're like a rock – or rather, a flag pole." Fuji smirked.

Tezuka, on the other hand, wanted to look at her but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the road. He creased his forehead a bit. Why this girl would even call him that he's like a flag pole?

As he stopped the car for the traffic light was turned to red, he looked at Fuji who was playing with her fingers.

_Hn, she seems bored._ He thought.

"Why would you even say that?" Fuji stopped from playing with her fingers and looked into him, straight into his hazel eyes.

"Well," Fuji put him thumb on her chin, as if thinking _too_ hard for the answer, "you are really stoic person like a rock. And not to mention, you're also tall. You only have one expression and you never show any emotions. If you could just be open, maybe, well," she looked away, "maybe, we can get along just fine." She muttered as her voice was trailing off.

Tezuka felt his insides churned as he heard Fuji's statement, enough to make him happy. But of course, he wouldn't show it to her, ever.

"Hn, so you want me to open up with you?" He said.

"If you want to, but if not, well…" She looked away.

"I'll pick the first one." He said, letting out a sly smile on his lips. Fuji looked at him in astonishment and was about to mutter a word, the light went green and maneuvered the car.

"Hn, so will you tell me now where are we really going?" She spoke after a moment.

"We are almost there, you'll find out soon."

"Okay, but just make sure that it isn't a party."

"Why would you think so?"

"You go as far as dressing me like this. And now, I look stupid."

Tezuka thought for a second there. _Did_ Fuji ever look at herself in the mirror earlier when she dressed herself? To think that she actually said that she looked stupid.

No, she didn't look stupid, but rather, she looked magnificent. She was so beautiful that he, _even him_, the Tezuka Kunimitsu became breathless for a second there when he saw her.

He chose not to comment for the time being for their destination was already caught by his sight – their house, where his parents and grandfather lived.

* * *

-X-

Fuji was bewildered when Tezuka stopped the car in front of a really big traditional Japanese house.

"We're here," she heard Tezuka spoke. She was removing the seatbelt as she spoke, "What are we going to do in this place?" She asked him demandingly, with eyebrows raised.

"We're meeting my parents." Tezuka answered casually.

Fuji almost jumped out on her seat as she heard his answer. "Sorry, I didn't get it, COULD YOU PLEASE REPEAT IT AGAIN?"

"I said, we are here to meet my parents."

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Part two of this story will be on the next chapter.

Will post in the afternoon.

Stay tuned!

Please review.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	11. Meeting His Parents Part 2

A/N: Sorry, I took long to post this. I was having a writer's block!

I don't know about this chapter but I was somehow, not contented with this.

Please do give your thoughts about this whether should I rewrite this whole chapter or not.

* * *

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine!**

**Chapter 10 Part 2: Meeting His Parents**

Fuji's mouth fell open. Had Tezuka gone mad? Why would he introduce her to his parents when their relationship held nothing, no love, no strings attach. Theirs was just rooted from a bet. So why would he do such thing?

"Come on, they are already waiting."

"No, I won't meet them." She said stubbornly.

"Don't be such a kid and get off in the car now, Fuji."

"Yadda. Look, why would I meet them? It's not like we are _really_ in a relationship after all."

"Now is the time to act like a real couple, Fuji."

She eyed him keenly, "Is this some kind of a test?"

"Aa. I'll look forward on how well you'll do it." He said, also eyeing her in the same manner.

For a minute there, their eyes met, and a glaring match ignited. Fuji's eyes sent icy stares toward the hazel eyes which were sending daggers to her icy blue ones.

Their silent murderous glaring fight was interrupted when somebody knocked on the glass window of the car on the side where Tezuka was seated. They both looked at that direction and saw a kind looking and undeniably beautiful middle aged lady, smiling serenely at Tezuka.

"Mother…" Tezuka muttered as he went out of the car, leaving the door open.

"Kunimitsu! Mou, what took you so long?" Tezuka's mother went to his son and pulled him into a tight hug. Somehow she got fascinated by the scene in front of her and she felt envious since her mother died since she was very young.

"Sorry, Mother, I still have to fetch Shizuka."

As soon as Fuji heard her first name being called by Tezuka, she felt her cheeks hot and she suddenly felt good about Tezuka, calling her with her first name.

"A~re? You brought someone, Kunimitsu?" His mother asked as she turned and bent down to look at her from the inside. Even though she was against the idea of meeting his parents, it would be very rude to his mother if she wouldn't greet her. She got out of the car and went to where the mother and son were having their mini reunion, and greeted Tezuka's mother.

"Aa, hi, good morning. I'm Fuji Shizuka, Tezuka-san." She bowed her head as she spoke.

"My, my, what a beautiful lady! It's okay, raise your head now, Shizuka-san."

And thus, she did what she said. She looked at Tezuka who was just watching them.

"You didn't tell me that you're going to bring a girlfriend, Kunimitsu." Ayana turned to his son happily.

_Eeh? Girlfriend. No, no, no…Tezuka isn't planning to.._ Her inner thoughts voiced out.

"Hn, now you know her, kaa-san." Tezuka said as he pulled her closer into him and squeezed his right hand with her left and spoke, "She's Fuji Shizuka and she's my girlfriend."

With that, Tezuka's mother screamed with so much happiness as if saying, 'FINALLY, MY SON HAS A GIRLFRIEND!'

"Kunimitsu! You don't know how you made your kaa-san happy!"

"Hn."

"W-wait, ano, Tezuka-san, there must be something w-.."

Her statement was cut as Ayana pulled her inside the traditional Japanese house. Tezuka, on the other hand, was just watching them. She eyed him with a 'help' look but that guy just smirked at her. Got that? He just smirked at her!

"W-wait..Tezuka-san.."

"Maa, Shizuka-chan, welcome to our family!" She said as they reached the living room where there are two men sitting while having a tea.

"Ayana, is Kunimitsu home already?" The older one spoke, that she got a feeling that it must be his grandfather and the other one was his father since the resemblance was too obvious to be denied. His eyes were fixed on her.

"Yes, he is, but look! He brought his girlfriend." Ayana said dreamily. And with that, both men became startled and suddenly stood up due to a shock with Tezuka bringing his _girlfriend._

"Kunimitsu's girlfriend?" His father said in astonishment.

"Tou-san, you don't have to be so surprised." Tezuka spoke from the door and all the heads turn into him.

"But..this is a surprise Kunimitsu. She's the first girl you've ever brought in our house." His grandfather said and she blushed. Really, Tezuka was making her life more complicated.

But Tezuka said nothing as he went closer to her and again, just like what he did earlier, held her hand and spoke. "This is Fuji Shizuka, tou-san, jii-san. My girlfriend."

Fuji was too amused by how the events turned out to be fast. At one moment, she was forced to wear a dress, on a second there, Tezuka and she were having a talk and now, before she knew it, she was meeting Tezuka's family as if they were really a _real _couple. She felt a headache coming on her way. She felt that Tezuka was getting her attention by squeezing her hand tightly and that made her brought back to the harsh reality that she's in, thanks to that overly handsome bespectacled boy that was molesting her hand.

"A-ah, I'm Fuji Shizuka, nice to meet you." She tried to calm herself as she flashed them her sweetest smile, making the two men return the smile to her.

"Hn, I can say that Kunimitsu has a great eye for girls." His father, Tezuka Kuniharu spoke.

"I agree with you, Kuniharu." His grandfather, Tezuka Kunikazu seconded.

"Maa, we shall celebrate now!" Tezuka Ayana spoke cheerfully. "Kunimitsu, the two of you should rest first, I'm sure you're tired from your travel. I'm going to prepare lunch."

The two men nodded. "Hai, we will, kaa-san." Tezuka said as he pulled her towards the direction of the stairway. As they were mounting up at the stairs, Tezuka still hadn't let go of her hand which made her blush profusely at the action of the bespectacled boy.

As soon as they entered Tezuka's room, she harshly removed her hand from Tezuka's grip and started to rant, giving him an icy glare.

"What are you planning to do, Tezuka Kunimitsu? Do you know how nervous I am meeting your parents? I never dream of meeting someone's parents as of now for I am so occupied with my own life to think about relationships and hey, stop smirking! Do you know how embarrassed I am greeting people while I am wearing this stupid dress? And you," she pointed her index finger to him, "you are of no help, instead of helping me, you are just –"

Her ranting stopped as soon as she felt a pair of soft and warm lips touched hers. Her eyes widened, looking at Tezuka who was kissing her with his eyes closed, as his both hands were cupping her cheeks. She did protest but Tezuka was a stubborn one, making the kiss deeper each time.

She couldn't help but get drowned by his ecstatic taste that was entering her system and just decided to let her drowned by the sensation that was tingling into her and closed her eyes, savoring her first _real_ kiss if what Tezuka said was true about her kissing him when she got drunk. She let out a soft moan as she felt that Tezuka's right hand slide from her cheek, down to her waist, pulling her closer. Feeling the intensity, she clenched into his polo shirt.

Tezuka let go of her for after a while, both gasping for air. She quickly turned away, not knowing how to face him for she knew that her face was still red.

"Why did you do it?" She asked him.

"To shut you up." He said, as if the kiss was nothing.

She faced him and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you trying to play with me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I-I want this to be real, Shizuka." He said softly while looking straight into her oceanic blue eyes.

"Real? What real?"

"I want our relationship to be _real_, not thinking that it just came from a bet."

She gulped. She was not really getting comfortable with the way their talk would go. "W-why do you want that?"

"Do I still need to answer that?"

"Of course! I wouldn't know if you won't speak."

"I just want to.." he cleared his throat before he continued "…Shizuka, I-I like you."

Fuji's eyes widened in shock, "You – what?"

"I said, I like you."

"How come…? Y-you clearly said before that I-I'm not your type…" She tried to speak as calm as she could but failed. Dear heavens! Her inside was going to explode anytime and her heart, her heart was beating erratically! No thanks to Tezuka, of course. He was all the reason behind her peril.

"Aa, you're not my type." He said frankly. And that hurt, mind you.

"But.." Tezuka continued, "…I find myself always thinking of you..and I ended up with one conclusion."

"What conclusion?"

"That I find myself liking you. So will you give _us_ a chance?" Tezuka said; his voice was carrying a certain solemnity, making her believed what he said. It wouldn't hurt her if she would try, after all, she wouldn't deny the fact that she also like him. But she was afraid of the risks. But never mind that, as of now, all she wanted was to be with him and only him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I give it a try."

Tezuka smiled by her statement, making her stared at him deliriously, getting fascinated by how handsome he was. Before she knew it, a pair of strong arms prisoned her small frame into an affectionate hug from behind. He also kissed the tip of her head, making her shrugged a bit.

"Thank you, Shizuka." He said gently.

They stayed in that position for only Kami-sama knows how long until the door opened, revealing Tezuka Ayana in an apron, holding a spatula, her eyes were fixed on them and grinned when she saw their position. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly unraveled herself from the embrace of Tezuka.

"What is it, mother?" Tezuka said sternly, as if they weren't caught in a most demeaning situation.

"Oh, did I disturb the two of you?" His mother said with a playful smile plastered on her lips.

"A-ah, no, Tezuka-san..we are just.." Fuji couldn't help but get flustered at the moment. They were caught in act and by his mother, for crying out loud!

"Mou, no need to get embarrassed with it, Shizuka-chan. Come, lunch is ready. Be sure to come down and just continue with your – ehem, _activity_ later." Tezuka Ayana teased before she finally left Tezuka's room.

"Sorry, Shizuka, but my mother is always like that." Tezuka apologized on behalf of his mother.

"No, there's no need to apologize. I rather envy you, for having a mother. She seems to be a caring and loving mother." She said dreamily.

"Hn. Let's go down now."

"But..I'm..your mother, she saw us.."

"Don't mind her, she's just too happy."

She sighed as she saw him opened the door. She followed him and they both went downstairs at the dining room where his family was waiting.

* * *

-X-

As they finished their lunch, she stayed and helped Ayana with the chores as the three men were having a boy's talk. Somehow, she felt happy meeting his family. During lunch, they talked about random things, mostly about her as if they want to know more of her. It had been too long since she ate with a complete family since her brothers where on overseas and her father was usually busy with work, leaving her eating alone most of the time. And she felt really comfortable with his mother. She felt as if she was already treating her as on her own daughter, given the way that she was towards her and it made her jumped for joy. All her life, she grew up without a mother and now, she felt that she already had one, in the person of Tezuka Ayana.

As they were watching the dishes, Tezuka Ayana spoke.

"Shizuka-chan, thank you for coming with Kunimitsu today. You never know how happy I am."

She smiled at her remark. "Aa, me too, Tezuka-san, I'm really glad that I met Te – Kunimitsu's family."

_That was close._ She thought.

Ayana gave her a motherly smiled and spoke, "You're the first girl that he ever introduced to us."

Somehow, she got surprised but happy, of course. She felt like grinning but she dismissed the idea. "I-is that so?"

"Yes, that's why I am so happy when he brought someone. Kunimitsu is not really sociable, you know. His only friends are Keigo-kun and Gen-san, but his team mates do respect him as their captain."

"I see."

"So tell me, how did you meet him?"

"H-hai?" Now she's doomed. She couldn't say the whole story behind their relationship so she decided to make up some stories. "Ah, we met through his team mates. My childhood friend's school played a tennis match against Seigaku."

"I see, then?" She asked eagerly.

"Since he is working at Dad's company, we often see each other every time I visit Dad in his office." _The truth is, they just met at the tennis courts and played tennis._

"From then on, he started to uh, court me. He always calls me every day and sends flowers in our house." _Then, I lost in a bet and became his girlfriend for 100 days._

"He proposed months after. Since I really do like him, I agreed to go out with him." _Just earlier, he said that he likes me and want our relationship to be real._

"And the rest is history." _And now, she is in a deep mess._

Ayana squealed like a fan girl as soon as she finished her made up lies. "Now, that's interesting. So how did he propose to you, Shizuka-chan?"

"He, uh," _How would she supposed to answer that? _"He brought me in a beach one afternoon, it was nearly sun set that time. He also brought some white roses with him and gave it to me..Then he suddenly..tell me that he..uh, he loves me and.." she gulped, this story was just her imagination on how she would like her boyfriend to propose to her, "kissed me….." She felt her cheeks hot. To think that she was just making up stories, how much more if she experience the real thing? She could die of heart attack already.

Ayana screeched, extremely pleased of what she just had heard. "I never knew that Kunimitsu has a romantic streak in his body."

"A-aa. Me too, Tezuka-san."

"Mou, just call me Ayana, Shizuka-chan, or if you want, you could also call me kaa-san."

"I-I'll just settle with Ayana-san for the time being."

When they were finished with the dishes, Ayana-san dragged her in an empty room with nothing but books. She pulled out some photo album from the shelf and showed it to her. Much to her surprised, it contained all the childhood memories of Tezuka.

* * *

-X-

Tezuka, on the other hand, was having a talk with his grandfather and father while having an afternoon tea.

"Kunimitsu, Shizuka-san is a wonderful girl, make sure to treasure her." His father said.

"Aa, I will, tou-san."

"You really love her, Kunimitsu, I can tell." His grandfather spoke suddenly.

"Hn."

"Don't try to deny it, grandson. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her. You cannot deceive this old man."

"I agree. And you have a different glow, son."

"Am I, really?"

"Aa." Both his father and grandfather chorused.

"Well, I guess, that's true."

"So are you staying for tonight?" His father asked him.

"No, I have to bring her home."

"I see."

"But son, you really shouldn't let go of a jewel like her. Don't hurt her, Kunimitsu. I like her for you. She's cheerful and you're gloomy. Your personality compliments with hers."

Tezuka twitched his eyebrows. "So, you're implying that I'm not fun to be with, tou-san?"

"Aa. You're anti-social, Kunimitsu. I wonder how you get the attention of Shizuka-san." His father said in all sincerity. He didn't comment at that since he, himself already knew it. He tried to revamp the subject and succeeded.

They talked about things from business to weather and anything they found interesting. It was already dark when he and Fuji both decided to go home.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, jii-saan, we'll be going now." Tezuka bid them goodbye.

"Minna, we'll be going now. It's really nice meeting you, guys." Fuji seconded.

"Visit us again soon, Shizuka-chan, Kunimitsu." Ayana said.

"Hai. We'll definitely visit you again, ne, Kunimitsu?" She said, smiling to his mother. They seemed to get along well. And he was surprised that Fuji called him by his first name. It sounded like music in his ears, he liked the soft voice of Fuji muttering his name.

"Aa."

"Ja, take care on your way." Tezuka's father said affectionately to them.

"Hai."

And with that, they made their way back.

* * *

-X-

Fuji felt that someone was shaking her gently. Since she felt really sleepy, she just ignored it and turned on the other side, making her head bumped into the car's window, and thus, making her fully awake while squirming in pain.

"Are you awake now?" She heard the voice of Tezuka.

"Aa." Shoot! So she fell asleep. She looked at the surrounding and noticed that they were already in front of their house.

"Did I sleep for long?" She asked him curiously.

"Aa. We reached your house for almost an hour already."

Somehow, she felt embarrassed by the fact that she slept too much. "I see. Thank you for bringing me home."

She was about to get out of the car when Tezuka grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and gave her lips a chaste kiss. It was short, but a sweet one.

"Good night, Shizuka." He whispered huskily. She felt his hot breath tickled on her face.

"A-ah, good night, but hey, that's not fair! You've been kissing me twice already." She pouted.

"You don't want?"

"It's not that..but rather..ugh, never mind." Heck, she couldn't say that she wanted more. His kisses were addicting.

Before she went out, she turned to him and said, "Thank you for today, Tezuka-kun, I had fun meeting your family." She said genuinely and smiled.

"No, thank you. I should have surprised you when I brought you to our house."

"Yes, obviously."

He let out a sly smile. "I'll go now, Tezuka-kun, take care on your way."

"Aa."

She waited until his car was out of sight before she went inside their house. Today, she could say that she was deliriously happy. First, because Tezuka said that he liked her. Second, she met his family. And lastly, it was because of the kiss that they shared together. She had a good vibes tonight that she would have a good dream.

On the 8th day of their bet, everything became real.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Review please. ^o^

OMG, OMG! I must be sooo stupid for overlooking the '92nd day' part. It must be the 8th day.

Sorry! XDD

Fixed as of May 20, 2011

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	12. Confusion

Again, Fuji will be OOC here. If I made her character with her usual one, there's no need for Tezuka to make her feminine at all. But her sadistic and tensai attitude will still remain and she still has the face of an angel. So pardon my character change. I have to adjust Fuji's character to fit in this story. So don't bash me, okay? ;)

**Chapter 11**

**Confusion**

Monday morning came and as soon as Tezuka went to his office, the sales department, and his secretary welcomed him by informing him that he was being summoned by his boss, who also happened to be the father of his girlfriend, Fuji Shizuka.

_Perfect timing._ He muttered silently. He had finished the documents that his boss assigned to him very late. The reason? It's because he kept thinking of Fuji. He was being distracted which was really unusual for him since he was always concentrated on his work. As soon as he entered his office, he just put his attaché case on his chair and pulled out the documents needed. He glanced at the clock located across the room, parallel to his desk. It was already 8:15 am. Office hours would start at 8:30 but since he was Tezuka, he was always an early bird. His boss, Fuji Daiko also had the same attitude as him so most of the time; they would always end up bumping into each other on the hallways.

He fixed himself a bit before he head out from his office and journeyed on his way to the office of the CEO. As he was walking, several female employees were looking at him dreamily. Some would greet him "good morning" in which he would just answer with a nod while the others would just stare at him. It had always been like that. He had kept that stoic and professional appearance in and out of the office. He would only bring himself let loose whenever he was with his two best friends. Some males from the company would always say something on his back, like being the CEO's pet since in his young age, he had already attained as the head and over-all in charge of the sales department. Not that he wasn't aware of what everyone was saying but as long as he knew that he was working hard to attain what he already had, then that's enough. For as long as he knew that he didn't do anything wrong. Atobe would just say that those people were probably just jealous of him because he was a hard-working person. He knew what he was saying for Atobe had experience such doubts since he became the head of his company as soon as he graduated from college without even working hard.

He stopped when he reached the office of the kind CEO and nodded to his secretary in which the old lady just smiled at him and gestured her hand toward the door. He went over there and knocked softly, announcing his arrival.

"Fuji-san," he muttered in his usual monotonous voice.

"Come in." He heard him say. The moment he opened the door, he was surprised to see that the old man wasn't alone; he was with a handsome guy with white hair who turned to his direction. He didn't know if it was his imagination or what but the guy seemed to change his mood the moment he saw him. From a cheerful face into a scornful one, but it was just for a moment that when he tried to look at him closely, it was gone and he was wearing a blank face. He knew this guy. This guy was Fuji's childhood friend, Saeki Kojiroh.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, come, take a seat." Fuji Daiko announced his presence as he gestured the empty seat just across the white-haired man.

"I assume that you two knew each other." His boss said as soon as he sat down.

"Hai." Both of the younger boys agreed.

"Well, then, I can say that there isn't any need for introduction." Fuji Daiko said as he kept professionalism in his voice. "Tezuka-kun, Kojiroh will be working in our company starting today and I will put him under your department so please guide him well."

"Hai, I understand." He nodded then turned to Saeki, "I'm looking forward in working with you." He extended out his arms to him in which Saeki accepted but something was really off. He could feel it.

"Ah, me too." Saeki responded bluntly and let go of his hand.

_So he'll be working here now._ Interesting. His boss said that this man is good when it came to sales and marketing strategy and he wanted this guy in their company but unfortunately, Saeki had turned down the invitations since he was working on his father's firm then. He was so sure that his boss was happy since he managed to get another asset in his employees.

After giving more instructions, Tezuka gave him the documents that he needed and passed through it before he allowed him to go back to his work place together with Saeki. Their journey was a very quiet one; neither of them was talking. Tezuka felt that there was something wrong. He just didn't voice it out since it's not his style. As they were nearing to the place, Saeki's cellphone rang.

"Ah, gomen, I'll just answer this." Saeki said.

He stopped for a bit and nodded and waited for him as he answered his phone. His face suddenly lit up as he saw the caller and answered it enthusiastically.

"Shizuka." He muttered with a smile which made Tezuka frown a bit.

-x-

Saeki meant to speak loudly when he knew that Shizuka was calling her. The reason? He wanted to irritate Tezuka. Well, it would be irritating if you found out that your girlfriend was calling another guy, right? But his in his case, he's not just another guy; he was Shizuka's best friend.

"_Dad told me that you'll be working on his company and you're currently looking for a place to stay?"_ Shizuka asked on the other line. He was kind of relieved that she wasn't yelling at him like last time that they had a phone conversation. But he knew that she must have other things in mind. It's not that easy to let hook off under her rage once she got angry. She's one hell of a sadist after all.

"Yes, it's true."

"_But why don't you stay at our house?" _She suggested.

"Shizuka, I don't want to be free loading on your place. I have to find an apartment soon."

"_I see."_

He took a fast look on Tezuka on the side who was waiting for him to finish and he knew that he was being alert with their conversation.

"Let's go out later when I come out from work." He suddenly said.

"_I thought you will look for an apartment?"_ She said, her voice was visible with confusion.

"It's included in that. So are you on or not? I know that you don't have any things to do. And you have nothing more important to do with your life." He teased.

"_Say, Saeki, do you want to meet your Creator early?"_ She snapped.

He chuckled a bit before answering, "Hey! I'm just joking you know? So later then?"

She paused for a while as if hesitating but agreed nonetheless. _"As if I have a choice." _

"Right. I'll pick you up later. Bye."

His lips curved into a sly smile as he fished in his phone in his pocket. It's been a while since he saw her. He'll do everything to make her happy since he angered her before and not to mention, she got herself a boyfriend and which he hadn't accepted, not now or ever.

"Ah, sorry for the intrusion." He turned to Tezuka started walking again.

"No worries." He said stoically as he followed him.

Earlier, when he saw him, he suddenly felt like asking him what did he do that he got Shizuka as his girlfriend when he knew that having a boyfriend wasn't in her mind. He also felt a sudden burst of emotion, jealousy and anger to be precise toward him. He wasn't the kind of person who would get angry at a person for no reason but because Shizuka was involved, he can't help but act cold towards Tezuka.

Now that he had done the first step towards his goal, he hoped that his plan would really go well.

-x-

After the phone call with Saeki, Shizuka just slept for the whole day because she was really bored and not to mention, she hadn't heard anything from that _boyfriend_ of hers today. Since she knew that he would be busy during weekdays, she let it go but somewhere in her heart, she's still clinging on with some hope that he'd call her soon. When she knew from her Dad that Saeki would be working on their company, she got excited since she would get to see her best friend every day. Ever since her Dad confiscated her car, her movements got limited. She hadn't got the chance to see Saeki often. He missed that guy, there's no denying about that. He's like a big brother to her, always on her rescue.

She stretched her arms and reached for her cellphone. _4 pm, huh._ She got up and went to the bathroom to take a nice bath. She would relax her mind and body first before she could face Kojiroh because that boyfriend of hers seemed to be busy on his work.

-x-

Tezuka was on his way home when he accidentally saw Saeki _again _at the parking lot_. _He seemed to be on a rush and as he was walking really fast towards his car. Then, he remembered the phone call earlier. Yes, he was eavesdropping just a bit, since it was Shizuka, _his_ girlfriend. He knew that they would meet today.

_Why is that girl not asking permission if she could go out to see another guy?_ He silently muttered on his head followed by a crease on his forehead. It's not that he wanted to be an overly possessive boyfriend but at the least, Shizuka could just inform him if he's hanging out with another guy. He knew that she was used in hanging out with guys but now, it's a different circumstance. In his eyes, she's a girl. She might not be aware of how beautiful she was, but in his eyes, he noticed from the very start.

He walked toward the direction where he parked his car and fished out his cellphone the moment he was inside and dialed Shizuka's number. After a few rings, she answered.

"Moshi moshi."

"Shizuka."

There was a pause on the other line and some small screeching before she answered, "T-Tezuka-kun..this is a surprise. Calling me on a Monday, that is."

Instead of commenting on her statement, he asked her instead, "Where are you now? Do you want to have dinner tonight?" _Kunimitsu, can't you try to be gentler when asking her out? _He silently cursed himself. And he found his reason to keep her from seeing Saeki a bit lame. But what can he do when he had no other options.

Again, there was a pause on the other line, "Uhm, actually I'm meeting Saeki today. But well, if you want to have dinner then we can have it. I'll ask Saeki to join us too since I want him to meet you too."

Then, that struck him. _Does Shizuka even know how awkward it is this morning between us?_ He must probably know that they're together, given the cold treatment he had received from him earlier. But he wanted to ask her again, just to make sure.

"Does he know that we're dating?" He asked firmly.

"Yes. I told him before. He _is_ my best friend after all." She answered.

"Hn."

"What?"

"Let's just have dinner some other time. I know you want some quality time with your _best friend_." He said, emphasizing on the word best friend. Just picturing the fact that he would have to face Saeki again plus Shizuka's there too. Can you imagine how awkward would that be?

"But-"

"Next time. Promise. It seems that you've made plans ahead."

"O-okay."

"Take care. I'm hanging up now."

_Click._

He sighed before he opened the car engine. It seemed to him that the following days wouldn't be as peaceful as before.

-x-

Shizuka was really disappointed after her phone call with Tezuka. She thought that he could see him today but it turned out that he gave way for her to meet Kojiroh instead. She sighed loudly. She was really happy when her cellphone rang and Tezuka's name was there. And she was jumping for joy when he asked her out for dinner but that guy suddenly took it back! Ugh, she shouldn't have mentioned meeting up with Saeki today. She could have just run to him after she's done with Saeki.

_Calm down, Shizuka. It's not like you're not going to see him again._ She reminded herself.

She went to her full length mirror and brushed her short honey brown hair instead. _I should enjoy Saeki's company for now, since I haven't seen him around that much._ She kept repeating on her mind while calming herself. She's all dressed up with her usual get-up – a bit loose shirt, tight pants and sneakers. She's just waiting for Saeki to fetch her since she got a call from him moments before Tezuka called her. She didn't know what's happening to her now. She wanted to see Tezuka more and more which was really unusual since she hated him and yet, she missed him. She was planning to use him against his father but she didn't know what this feeling was. She didn't like this at all. She's really shaken up this time. Ever since the incident yesterday at Tezuka's home, her feelings got messed up. She subconsciously touched her lips. Was it because Tezuka got her first kiss that's why she's acting like this? Ah, she didn't know anymore.

_Pull yourself together, Shizuka. It's just Tezuka._

She kept thinking hard cause she wanted to sort out her feelings but a loud horn startled her after a few moments.

_It must be Saeki._

She took a last glance on her appearance before she went down.

_For now, I'll just enjoy Saeki's company._

But still, her feelings were still in tangled.

91 days left ;)


	13. Fever

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine**

**Chapter 12: Fever**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Fuji heard from his boyfriend. Two weeks. Two freaking weeks and it irritated her to death. She counted the days left from their bet and they only had 77 days left. It would be better if they had been spending each day wisely but it turned out to be as disastrous because Tezuka had gone on MIA for two weeks.

She stared at the ceiling of her room absentmindedly. She had been lying on her bed the whole afternoon, contemplating on what to do about her life and Tezuka.

_I'm never calling him first. I'm the girl in this relationship. He should have to lower his pride and call me._ She silently muttered. After Tezuka called her two weeks ago when he invited her for dinner but she declined because she already made plans with Saeki, he never called her again. And he promised that he would take out soon but it never happened. For two weeks, she had been waiting for him but it seemed that his work was more important than her.

She once asked her father about Tezuka when they were having dinner one time.

"_Dad, " She called his attention. They were eating their dinner at that time. It had been a week since Tezuka had called her. He would usually call on a Friday night after his long, hard weekday. She was still waiting for his promised dinner date. But most of all, she wanted to see him but she didn't know why she had this urge to be with him; this feeling was so new to her that she didn't know what to do._

"_Yes?" Her Dad, Fuji Daiko asked, still focusing on his dinner. She smiled as she saw him savoring his meal. She was the one to cook their dinner since she had nothing to do with her life now that he Amor was still in the hands of her father._

"_I was wondering about Tezuka." She said. She saw he Dad's face perked up followed by a grin on his face._

"_Why? Missed your boyfriend already?" He teased which made her blushed beet red._

"_NO!" She denied. Her father just chuckled at her reaction. "I'm just worried about him because he has gone MIA for a week."_

"_Hmm. It seems that he is really busy with his department. You know, Shizuka, recently, Tezuka-kun has closed a big money deal with Mr. Kamogari and I put him in-charge of it." Her Dad explained._

"_I see." It was all that she could say. Part of her was proud of him but a part of her was still irritated._

"_If you wanna see him, why don't you call him and tell him to relax? I know that he's been pushing himself hard for that project." Fuji Daiko suggested._

"_Hmp, if he's really a good boyfriend, then he'll make time for me, no matter how busy he is." She said, a bit irritated._

"_You and your towering pride, Shizuka." Her dad said as he shook his head in disbelief. None of them spoke after that as they continued to savor their dinner._

Fuji thought that Tezuka must be really busy. She couldn't blame him. As her father said, it was a big deal. But she had this regret in her heart for spending time with Saeki as she rejected Tezuka's offer for dinner. She would rather spend time with him than with Saeki.

She sighed in disbelief. Saeki was her best friend. They had been through ups and downs and now she was thinking that it would be better if she had ditched Saeki for Tezuka?!

_Oh my gosh, Shizuka, what's with your brain now?!_ She covered her head with her blanket as she rolled over her bed. Well, she had a good time with Saeki two weeks ago. It had been too long since she hang out with him and it felt so refreshing to talk to him again after he told lies about her sexuality to her father. She forgave him for that already when he had treated her to a sushi buffet last time that they were together.

Saeki was also busy now with his work plus the fact that he still had to move in to his new apartment. She helped him with moving in. When he was at work, she was the one organizing his things. And thus, he was thankful for her help since he said that he had no time for that as of now. He said that he had been adjusting with his work that's why she lent a hand to him. But what she really liked about him was that even though he was really busy, he always took some time to call her and to go meet her during weekends in which her boyfriend, whom she had a higher expectation failed to do so.

She felt her stomach growled as she went down to grab some snack. It would be impossible to call Tezuka now since it was a Monday. She figured out more or less that he was busy, like he always was.

* * *

The days passed by quickly as Tezuka buried himself more to his work. It was almost 3 weeks since he saw his girlfriend and he missed her. He knew he was at fault for not calling her but he couldn't do anything, his project on hand demanded most of his time that he barely had time to sleep. He was given only a month to prepare everything for this project after it had been closed.

He rested his head on his swivel chair as he massaged his throbbing head. For weeks, he had been suffering a terrible headache. He wanted to rest but he couldn't since he was really busy. And he body felt like burning up. He knew that at any moment, he would be down with fever.

_Thank kami it's Friday today, I can have my rest since there are only few works left._ He silently muttered. He slowly closed his eyes, aiming for some rest when he heard a knock on the door of his office and revealed his secretary.

"Sir, these are all the documents that you need. I sorted them out." His secretary, a lady in her mid-thirties, said as she handed out the documents that she spoke of.

"Thank you. You may now leave." He said with authority. The lady smiled and bid her goodbye then left him alone in his office.

He felt that his headache grew strong the moment he saw the documents he had to study. He massaged his head with his left hand as his free hand pulled out a medicine from one of his exquisite drawers in his table. He slowly got up his feet and went to the corner of the room where his mini-bar was located and got himself a glass of water and took his med.

_This is bad. I've been taking too much medicine for my headache without eating any._ He thought. After this project was done, he swore that he would take care of himself more.

He let his headache subsided a bit before he gathered his things and left his office. He couldn't wait to sleep on his bed.

* * *

Fuji was driving around using her father's car without an exact place to go. She just wanted to wind up and explore. The week was about to end and it had been the third week since heard from her _boyfriend._ She's missing Tezuka terribly.

_Wait a minute. TERRIBLY? SHIZUKA, you're insane. YOU TERRIBLY MISS YOUR BOYFRIEND?_ Her mind was in rage. She didn't know why she suddenly thought of missing him.

_Well, it's been almost three weeks since I saw him._ She tried to argue with her mind as she sighed. Maybe, her insanity would go away if only she could see Tezuka. It wouldn't hurt to visit him in his house. But she was having second thoughts. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he suddenly closed his door the moment he saw her standing on his door. What if he's still busy? She might just get in his way. And what if he's still not in his condominium? She had a lot of what ifs on her mind but she chose to ignore it as she glanced at the digital clock on the car. _7:15 pm._ _It was already this late. No wonder why I'm hungry._

She made up her mind, she would go to him. She didn't care what would happen. She still hadn't sorted out her feelings but it would be the best for her heart to see him even if it's just a glance.

She decided to stop by a seafood restaurant to order some food just in case Tezuka wouldn't be hospitable enough to prepare dinner for her in his place. She bought enough for the two of them. As soon as she got her order, she dashed out of the restaurant and drove 180 km/hour until she reached his condominium.

Since she had gotten here once, she knew where she was going. His place was located on the 28th floor. When she got there, she balled her free hand into a fist, hesitating to ring the doorbell while the other was holding the food that she ordered. She stood there for about a minute or two before she had finally plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell. For the first ring, she got no answer so she waited for about 30 seconds before she rung the next. She still got no answer as she rung again and again.

_Maybe, he's still in the office?_ She said, a bit disappointed in herself. Just when she had lowered her pride and gone to see him, he wasn't here. She sighed as she was about to turn her back on the door, ready to leave the place when the door opened, revealing a disheveled Tezuka in blue pyjamas. His face was flushed, his hair was in complete disaster and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He seemed like he had lost some weight.

Fuji opened her mouth in shock as her heart wasn't ready to see this side of Tezuka. _Even in his weakness, he still looks so handsome._ Her mind screamed as she took a good look at him from head to toe.

"Shizuka?" Tezuka called, his eyes were scanning her as she looked away. Her heart was thumping because she somehow felt ashamed of what she was wearing. She was wearing her usual get-up, body fitted shirt, jeans and her favorite Chuck Taylor shoes. How she wished she dressed up decently for him.

"Y-yes, it's me." She answered as she heard him cough. She automatically went to him as she supported him on his back, slowly massaging his back to relieve him from his cough.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her as he gestured for her to come inside. She did as he signaled and she freely sat on his sofa without even waiting for him to say anything. He settled to her side, one arm away, his back resting on the armrest of the sofa bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again, his eyes closed as if he was resting.

"To remind you, Mr. Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's been 3 weeks since I heard anything from you." She answered, trying her best to make her sound a bit tough. But seeing him in this stage made her want to take care of him. The Tezuka she knew was never showing his weakness to everyone, not even to her.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper. Wait. Did she hear him right? He said he's sorry?

"Excuse me, I didn't catch what you said." She said as she moved closer towards him.

He slowly opened his eyes; her blue orbs met his hazel ones. "I said I'm sorry." He sincerely said as he leaned closer to her. Their faces were inches away and she could feel his hot breath on her face. Tezuka's face was nearing closer; Fuji on the other hand closed her eyes, expecting Tezuka to kiss her. She waited for a while but no lips landed on her but instead, she felt Tezuka's steady breath as his head fell on her right shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw that Tezuka had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She sighed in exasperation.

_So much for getting excited for a kiss._ She muttered. She tried to move him and laid him comfortably at the sofa when she touched his forehead. He was burning hot. She panicked a bit as she was struggling to lay him on the sofa. When she saw that he was comfortably laid, she searched for his entire place for medicine but didn't find any. She looked at the slightly opened door that she felt was Tezuka's room. She felt bad about entering his room without permission but she got no choice, he needed medicine. When she entered, she was awed by how clean his room was. It was painted in light blue. His bed sheet was of combination of white and navy. His desk was placed on the side with his laptop and some documents that was neatly stacked. There was also a flat screen TV facing his bed. The room spoke strongly of Tezuka's personality, manly and simple. Finally, she saw his medicine kit that was placed on the bedside table. She opened it and searched for a medicine for fever. When she finally got it, she rushed out of the room and prepared the food that she ordered for take-out.

She knew Tezuka needed soft food so she decided to borrow his kitchen and prepare a soup for him. She saw some asparagus on his fridge so she would make cream of asparagus and she also prepared steamed rice.

When she was done cooking, she took out the Baby Eels in Garlic Sauce that she bought for Tezuka. She knew that he liked eel so she bought the only eel dish that they had at the restaurant. She placed them neatly on the plate together with the soup and rice. She placed them on the tray and brought them to the sleeping Tezuka. She glanced at him and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. She hated to wake him up but he had to eat to gain his strength.

Slowly, she shook him, trying to wake him up. She only heard him groan as a response. She continuously shook him until he woke up.

"You need to eat." She said as she pointed the food on the tray that was on his center table. He slowly sat up and seated beside the table and stared at the food.

"You cooked this?" He asked.

"Just the soup and the rice. Eat now. You need to take your medicine." She said impatiently. Tezuka was being so talkative when sick.

"Thank you." She heard him mutter before he started to eat his food. She watched him eat for a while before she came back to the kitchen to prepare his medicine. She went back to where he was and placed his med on the table and said, "Take this after you're done eating."

He nodded and then asked. "You're not eating?"

"Later."

"No, you eat with me."

"But-" She tried to protest.

"Please." She looked at him wide-eyed. Is this really Tezuka? He seemed to be a good pet right now. How she wished that he would stay like this.

Succumbing to his request, she said, "Fine. Let me just get my food." She went to the kitchen to prepare her food. When she went back, she was holding a tray with Cajun shrimp, rice and soup. She seated opposite him and decided to eat her food. Together they ate in silence.

When Tezuka was done eating, he started to clean up but she was fast as she stopped him from what he was doing. "Let me do that, you need to rest. You are sick."

"But-"

"No buts, Tezuka-kun. Just take your meds and sleep in your room." She ordered him as if he was a helpless child.

Thankfully, Fuji saw him nodded and went to his room once he took his med.

When Fuji was done eating, she cleaned up everything in his place. It was already past 10 pm when she was done. Her Dad must be worried so she decided to call him to inform him of her whereabouts. She told her of Tezuka's condition and he just told her to stay with him but she told him that she had no intention of staying and that she would go home as soon as she was sure that he could be all right by himself. She shook her head in disbelief as she ended the call.

It got her thinking, whose parents would let their daughter stay with their boyfriend knowing that they would be all alone? Her Dad must have been really desperate for her to act straight that he even told her to stay at Tezuka's place.

She decided to stay in his living room for a while and think. When finally, she saw Tezuka, it turned out that he was sick. He must have working himself too hard to even catch a fever. But she didn't mind though. She was happy that she saw him and she even got the chance to see his "tamed" side. She chuckled at the thought. It was nice to see Tezuka obeying her orders once in a while. It was past 11 pm when she decided to check on him so she could go home and gave herself some sleep.

She didn't dare to knock anymore as she knew that it would disturb him in his sleep. He carefully entered the room and went to his bed. She seated on the side of the bed as she stared at him. He looked so peaceful. He looked like as if he was stripped of some age if he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked young without that creased on his forehead.

Slowly, he caressed his cheek with her fingers and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead. Well, you could say that she was tempted to kiss him on the lips but it would be unfair to him, attacking him while he was asleep. She knew that the price would be great if he knew that she violated him like before when he claimed that she kissed him while she was drunk.

Once again, she took one last glance at him. She was about to leave when she felt strong arms pulling her towards the bed as she was enclosed in a tight embrace, giving her no room to struggle.

She tried to break free from Tezuka's embrace but he was too strong and his arms were tightly wrapped around her. She continued to struggle until she heard him whisper, "Stay."

Slowly, his grip to her body was getting loose as she relaxed in his arms. She heard his steady breathing as she felt comfortable in his arms.

With that one word, everything seemed to be heaven. With her being held in Tezuka's arms like this, it felt so good. Her mind was clouded as it lulled her into a deep sleep, feeling safe in the arms of Tezuka.

73 days left ;)

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know it's been too long since I updated so don't bash me, okay? I'm so sorry guys, I have a very busy year ahead of me, I'm almost graduating from college so please bear with me.

So what do you think? It's been a while since I write so I have to go through this story because I seem to forget some details regarding this one.

**Just a thought with this story.** They only have 73 days left. And I won't get my Fuji fall in love with Tezuka or rather, I won't let her realize her feelings until their time run out. I want to have her more struggles since it is her first time to have this emotion and she doesn't know how to handle it. As for Tezuka, well, he'll be the one to be head over heels in love with Fuji until a _trial_ that I've been preparing for them will come. It will make Tezuka choose on what's important to him. Well, that's all. I don't wanna give out more clues as to what will be going to happen in this story so stay tune! :)

Please read and review. Thanks! :)


	14. What is this feeling?

**Operation: Make That Tomboyish Girl Feminine**

**Chapter 13: What is this feeling?**

* * *

Tezuka woke up the next day off timing because his face was feeling something furry but soft on his left cheek. He wanted to sleep more since it was weekend and he couldn't get over his dream. He dreamt of Fuji last night, taking care of him while he was sick. She even prepared his food, which was really unbecoming of Fuji, and they even ended up sharing the same bed where he was embracing her tightly until he was sailed to sleep just by her presence.

He slowly opened his eyes but because he had very poor eyesight, everything was blurry. Moreover, that tickling soft fur on his face was still there but he noticed that it smelled nice. He tried to reach out his hand to where that soft furry thing was and he was amused on how soft it is and he found it weird that the fur was suddenly gone. Then he heard something as if the thing was stirring out from a deep sleep which made him perplexed and suddenly leapt out of his bed.

_Weird. Did a thief come last night? Or was it Atobe?_ Atobe had this habit of barging in into his home without asking permission since he had his key. He tried to reach for his eyeglasses on his bedside table in order to see clearer. When alas, he got it, he immediately wore it and was completely shocked when he saw Fuji Shizuka sleeping soundly on his bed.

_What is she doing here? Why is she sleeping with me on my bed? WHY?_

Tezuka was baffled, so his dream wasn't really a dream but it's a reality? He wanted to wake her up to ask her what happened but he was relieved that he didn't do anything foul though. They were still both dressed so nothing serious happened.

He went closer to her to wake her up. Her dad must be worried about her. How come she was here? Did she know that he was sick that's why she visited her? He stared at her for a moment and studied her face while she was still sleeping. This wasn't the first time that he saw her sleeping face but he was still amused on how she could look so angelic. Some strands of her hair were covering her face so he decided to tuck them on her ears but then Shizuka moved just on time and turned on the other side of the bed. She was still sleeping. Tezuka was relieved to know though. Only kami knew how this girl would tease him if she found out that he was staring at her while she was sleeping. He just let her sleep as he fixed the blanket on her body and he went to the kitchen afterwards to cook something for breakfast. Since he was feeling well now, and he didn't know whether to thank Fuji or not for his fast recovery, he wanted to take the day off for himself. He wanted to relax and he wouldn't touch any paper works for today.

* * *

Shizuka opened her eyes the moment she heard the door from where Tezuka exited closed. She was awake the whole time starting from when Tezuka was breaking free from her grip. And when Tezuka began touching her, she wanted to scream and punch him on the face because he was touching her breast! But then due to humiliation, she decided to keep quiet and she didn't want to injure Tezuka so early in the morning just because he was still recovering from his illness. But them again, she could still feel her cheeks blushing.

_Damn that guy, what is he thinking? Holding my breast like that. _She mused silently while she rolled on the bed as if searching for answers.

_I really don't get that guy._ After some thinking, she decided to get up and took a look at the clock. _9:44 am_ it said. She better go home around this time because she was sure that her Dad would ask her so many questions regarding this untimely situation.

She wanted to come out now but she didn't know how to face Tezuka. She knew he would look for answers on what she was doing there although it was partly his fault for suddenly grabbing her like that and saying that one sweet word to her. She sighed, exasperated. Nothing would come good if she'd just hide in his room. She better show herself now and she really wanted to go home. She had a feeling that Tezuka was back in his old self now that his fever had subsided. Yes, she knew. All throughout the night, she was watching over him. She might get a sleep an hour or so but she made sure that she's checking on him every now and then to make sure that his fever was getting down. And because of that, she felt really sleepy and she wanted to sleep in her own bed although Tezuka's bed was as good as her own plus sleeping together with Tezuka felt really good, she doubted that this would ever happen again. After all, their relationship was a fake. It was just a 100-day bet.

Once she got out of the room, she smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and in that moment, she felt hungry. She journeyed towards the kitchen and the sight that greeted her was Tezuka in a blue apron, cooking. She gawked at him unconsciously and she just broke free from her own little world when she heard him cleared his throat when she noticed her.

"Uhm, hi." She greeted first.

"Hi, good morning. Breakfast is about to be ready in a bit." He said with his usual poker face.

"Oh." Since she was getting hungry, she sat on the chair. She chose the chair where her back was facing him because she didn't want anymore temptation. Tezuka on a blue apron was very appealing and sexy to her. She didn't want to commit any more sins. She waited a minute or so before Tezuka put two platters of eggs benedict with hollandaise sauce topped with bacon and some grilled asparagus on the sides.

_My favorite!_ Her thought said happily.

"Let's eat now." Tezuka said as he sat on the chair across her.

"Yes. Ittadakimasu!" She started to dig in the food and she was amazed that someone as stoic as Tezuka could be a very good cook. She was eating unconsciously until she saw Tezuka looking at her intently. She suddenly got conscious all of a sudden.

"What?" She asked him, a bit annoyed as she stuffed a big piece of English muffin on her mouth.

"Say, Fuji, what are you doing here?" He asked.

She suddenly spit out her food, quite shocked on how Tezuka was reacting on her presence.

"I visited you last night." She answered after she had gotten off from her shock.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?"

"What? You don't remember?" She asked, confused.

"Remember what?"

"All that had happened yesterday?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"WHAT?!" She said, in shock but she continued. "What can you remember from yesterday?"

"I could only remember eating before going to bed."

"And you didn't even know that I am here all the time?"

"Yes."

Shizuka got hurt about what he had said. So with him, she wasn' even important whilst to her, she was really worried the moment she knew that he was sick.

"Oh, okay." She just kept quiet the whole time and ate her breakfast. After eating, she washed the dishes and Tezuka insisted that he would be the one to do that but she was too stubborn to do so. He already cooked for the two of them. She should be the one in-charge of the cleaning. It didn't mean that she couldn't do simple house chores just because she was born with a golden spoon on her mouth. She immediately left after her cleaning duty without saying goodbye to him. She felt her chest heavy. She wondered what was this feeling. What was it with Tezuka that he had the power to make her feel like that in an instant? Until she reached home, the same question kept on replaying on her mind.

* * *

Tezuka knew why Fuji's mood suddenly dropped. He knew he was at fault for not telling her the truth because of his ego. He didn't want her to laugh at him if he would say that he thought that he was only dreaming. His pride was on the line. But nonetheless, he felt guilty. He knew that she was the one took care of him last night if he would based it on their conversation. He knew that she felt as if she didn't mean anything to him. He just couldn't admit it, not now. He was still sorting out his feelings for her. He knew where he was getting. He was falling in love with her. He knew that this relationship was nothing but a bet. He didn't want to risk his heart by letting himself succumbed completely into his feelings for Fuji. He knew that he shouldn'd love her. After all, they both had a reason for getting into the relationship. It was a relationship with benefit. He couldn't say friends because they weren't even from the start.

Those times that he hadn't seen her, he had been missinh her. But now that he had the chance to spend the day with her, he brushed her off. He was meaning to ask her to accompany him all day but then again, in the end, he let the chance slipped off because of his pride. In those three weeks that he hadn't seen her, he missed her so much. He was burying himself with work in order not to think of his blossoming feelings for her but as the saying went, the more you repress it, the deeper you fall.

Now he wasn't in the mood to relax. He decided that he'd just finish his paper works first then he would get a week worth of vacation. Of course, by that time, he'd make sure that Fuji was in his top priority. He would make everything up for his absences to her. After all, there wasn't much time left. They only had 72 days to go.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, no bashing for updating this late. XD And just so you know, I'll be cruel with this couple now. Enough with the cutesy stuff, I'll be eenie meanie now. :) Again, I might update faster if I get more reviews because I really wanna hear your thoughts about this story. And for Saeki lovers, I am so sorry but he'll be acting as the third wheel so I'm very sorry if you won't like what will I do with his character. You know, he isn't there as a supporting character.

Another thing, I might finish this and my other story, Memories of the Heart first before continuing with my other stories but who knows, when I feel like it, I might patch up some chapters for the others as well but as of now, I'll be focusing on the two stories mentioned.

Thank you so much! :)


	15. Of Flowers and Wasabi Sushi

**Warning:**

Again, Fuji will be tad **OOC** here. If I make her character with her usual one, there's no need for Tezuka to make her feminine at all. :D But her sadistic and tensai attitude will still remain and she still has the face of an angel. So pardon my character change. I have to adjust Fuji's character to fit in this story.

Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. :)

* * *

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine**

**Chapter 15: Of Flowers and Wasabi Sushi**

* * *

A week had passed uneventfully and it seemed that Shizuka was having a bad mood through out the week. Thanks to a certain ice block that got her mood all ruined. Today was Friday and her boyfriend still hadn't come to her.

_I wish he could lower his pride and realize that he hurt me somehow by his ignorance. _She silently muttered. She was hurt; and she admitted that. She was so damned worried about him and took really good care of him that night but she got his ignorance in return. She swore that she'd never ever worry about him whenever he would get sick.

_Hah, that's what you get for suddenly barging in into his house unannounced._ Her inner mind spoke. True, she came unannounced but wasn't that normal for her to worry about her boyfriend who had gone missing in action for the past weeks and he hadn't even called her, not even once.

She sighed in exasperation as she fixed her things. She's going to Chiba later for her racing competition. She was lucky enough to bribe her racer friend, Azuma Hikaru to lend her his beloved Ferrari 458 Italia. Of course, she used her charm because she knew that Azuma couldn't' say no to her. He actually tried to court her before when they were still in college but unfortunately, he hadn't even tried and yet, she dumped him already. She felt a bit guilty about that that she couldn't do anything about that since she wasn't ready for the thing called love. She would leave later with Saeki since he had a car and he was also going home since he wanted to visit his parents.

Saeki, despite getting busy in their company, he actually had the time to call her and he would often visit after his work. It was something that she was longing for Tezuka to do. With that, she couldn't help but compare the two men. Saeki was always there for her and he would never leave her side. She was his best friend, after all. Tezuka, on the other hand, whom she hardly had any interaction suddenly came into her life and became her boyfriend through a bet. She knew it wasn't right to compare those two but she couldn't help it. Saeki was filling the gap which was Tezuka supposed to do.

* * *

Tezuka was filing a leave of absence for a week to relax and to spend times with his family and of course, his girlfriend. He definitely needed it since he felt that he had lost a lot of weight because he was working to the bones. He really took the project too hard that he barely had time to sleep. He also hadn't visited his family for a month and his two best friends, Sanada and especially Atobe to come out from his cave and spend time with them. Dang, he hadn't had the time to even call her girlfriend and yet, those two were demanding most of his time. ~Atobe especially, ever since he got married, he became the worst. He would always stay out late, partying and drinking as if he didn't have a wife. He pitied his poor little wife. It seemed that Atobe was really pushing Ryumi to hate him to break off their marriage while in his case; he was trying hard to pick up the pieces.

He sighed as he remembered the last time he saw Fuji. The start was definitely good but the ending didn't turn out well. He had attempted to call her and he even went to her house a few times to apologize for what he had done but somehow, he couldn't. He was just watching her from his car whenever she would go out to the balcony of her room.

_This isn't good._ He silently muttered as he went out of his office to go to Fuji's father to give him his vacation leave. When he was about to step out of their department, he saw Saeki entering. Saeki smiled at him mockingly and he just nodded. He didn't have the time to deal with Saeki, not now. Since Saeki was just a newbie in their company, he had to work hand in hand with him and he was even in his team for the project that they were doing. Never a day would come without the two of them arguing but in the end, he would always win. It seemed that Saeki was getting personal on him especially when it came to Fuji. From the way he was acting, he knew that Saeki was in love with Fuji.

As he reached the president's office, his secretary signaled him to enter and he gave her a curt nod before proceeding. He knocked first before he entered and saw that his boss was busy reading some documents.

"Sir." He said as he tore his gaze upon the documents and smiled the moment he saw him. "Tezuka-kun, have a seat. I'm about to be finished with these documents." He said, pointing at the chair in between the table. He did as he was commanded and waited for the old man to finish.

After a while, the older man removed his glasses and turned to face him, his eyes were smiling. "Thank you for the excellent business proposal, Tezuka-kun. The directors really like it."

He nodded and spoke humbly. "I'm glad that the hard work of our department has paid off positively."

"Oh no, it's because you are leading them that they are able to pull off that kind of work." The older man contradicted.

"Hn." He chose not to comment on that.

"By the way Tezuka-kun, I know you've been busy and I'm having a hunch that you'll be asking for a vacation leave."

"Yes, sir." He then handed the vacation leave form and the old man signed it.

"Very well, then. You can visit your family now. I know you missed them"

"Hai. I'll be going now, Sir. I have to finish some documents before handing it to the other employees." He stood up and bowed. But before he could leave, the old man stopped him and asked, "How are you and my daughter?"

Tezuka froze a bit for he really didn't want to talk about that right now but he guessed that it couldn't be helped. It was the father of his girlfriend who was asking.

"We're fine, sir." He answered safely.

"Hmn, I notice that Shizuka has been in a foul mood since last week." He informed her, while looking at him intently.

Not being able to hide it anymore, he said truthfully. "We had some misunderstanding, Sir."

Tezuka was waiting for the old man to burst out but instead; he just heard a light chuckle coming from him. "That's a part of the relationship. Since yours is just a new one, you'll have more of that and knowing my daughter, she can be a headache."

Tezuka listened to the old man's advice and in the end, he said, "Please spend time with her while you are on your break. You can bring her to your parents' house if it's all right with you. Somehow, our house has a gloomy aura all around because of her."

"Hai, I've been meaning to do so, Sir."

"All right, then. You're dismissed."

* * *

Shizuka went to Shiomi's house later that afternoon to spend time with her. Unfortunately, Akaya wasn't around because he had some things to do. She called Saeki earlier to tell him that he could fetch her from Shiomi's house. She also called her father that she would be gone for a few days. Her father firmly said no until she said that she was with Saeki. Really, her father wouldn't let her go off alone unless she was with her cousins, brothers, Saeki and Tezuka.

She was currently lying on Shiomi's bed when she heard the door opened, revealing her cousin carrying a tray with snacks and drinks.

"What time will Saeki fetch you?" She asked when she was seated beside her on the bed.

"Saa. He didn't say any specific time. He just said that he'd be here right after work." She answered and faced her cousin. "You want to come with me?" She asked.

"As much as I want, I can't. I have to finish some painting and pass them to the curator for the art exhibit and besides…." Shiomi didn't even dare to continue her statement. Shizuka looked at her in awe as she saw her cousin blushing deeply, which puzzled her. Only few things or people could make Yukimura Shiomi blush.

Fuji raised her perfectly carved brows, still waiting for her to finish her sentence, "Besides…?"

"Uhm, Sa-Sanada-kun invited me for dinner tomorrow night." She finally said, her blush never faltering.

Fuji shot her eyes wide open and asked, "Are you dating him?"

"No."

"Then why are you having dinner with him?"

"Well, actually, I met his mother before in an *Ikebana Exhibit and she's the one who asked Sanada-kun to invite me for tomorrow. I couldn't say no though. Sanada-san is such a kind woman."

"Hmn, and here I thought you're finally opening up your heart."

Shiomi's expression softened as she remembered her *deceased fiancé. "I'm not ready yet, Shizuka."

She smiled softly as she hugged her cousin lovingly. "But definitely next time, you have to come with me at Chiba." She said, revamping the subject to where they started. They talked more about the usual things that girls would talk about until they heard the doorbell rang. Shizuka volunteered to open it since she knew Saeki would come to fetch her anytime. And she wasn't surprised to see Saeki when she opened the door.

"Hi." Saeki greeted her. She gawked at him for a while because he really looked so handsome wearing his corporate attire. It wasn't the typical Kojiroh that she would usually see. He was always wearing t-shirt or polo whenever he would visit her at home but she never saw him wearing corporate attire and it suited him well.

"Oi, Shizuka, aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, still smiling.

She suddenly broke away from her thoughts and let him in. "Come in, then."

"Hi, Shiomi-chan." He also greeted Shiomi when he saw her. "Hi, Kojiroh-kun. Would you like some drink? Coffee, tea or juice?" Shiomi asked, wearing that serene smile n her lips.

"Coffee will be fine." He said. "You're looking good, Shiomi-chan." He added while Shiomi chuckled. "Hai, hai, thank you for that."

Shizuka sat down beside Saeki at the couch. "How long are you staying at your parent's house?"

"The whole weekend." He answered.

"Hmm."

"Does Uncle know the reason why you are going to Chiba?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, he'd never let me go." She answered.

"I'm warning you, Shizuka, you will come with me back here in Tokyo by Sunday night. And this would be the last time that I'll ever let you join a racing competition. Even Uncle Daiko confiscated your car." He warned and that made her irritated.

"You sounded like my Dad." She said.

"I don't care."

"Hey, guys, stop arguing, " Shiomi came in right at the moment and served the coffee that Saeki had requested. Shizuka remained quiet while Saeki just started sipping his coffee.

"I'll just get my things upstairs." Shizuka said before leaving the two behind.

* * *

Tezuka was on his way to his Shizuka's house. He glanced at the bouquet of flowers beside him, on the passenger's seat. It was a bouquet of purple hyacinth with baby's breath flowers surrounding it. He had thought of it carefully and even asked Sanada's mom on which flower to pick and she suggested the two flowers. He also got tons of teasing from her but in the end; she said that he was happy for him for having a girlfriend. Then she also started to complain on how slow his son was to Shizuka's cousin, Yukimura Shiomi. Apparently, Sanada's mother really liked her for her son.

He smiled after remembering their conversation. He also bought some wasabi sushi for her from Lemons and Peaches. Somehow, he knew he was getting excited while nearing their house. He just wished that everything would turn out well.

* * *

When Tezuka arrived at her house, he was disappointed to find out that Fuji wasn't there. When he asked to where she was, the maid said that she was going to Chiba with Saeki. As soon as he heard Saeki's name, his disappointment was replaced by jealousy.

_I think that's the reason why Saeki's acting so happy earlier._ He took a mental note to be wary every time Saeki would be extremely happy. It had always something to do with Shizuka.

He admitted that he was also at fault because he didn't even called her to ask if she was at home. He wanted to surprise her thought. But it seemed that his efforts would come into a waste. Sighing audibly, he thanked the maid and gave her the wasabi sushi that was meant for Fuji. He decided to go to Chiba in search for his missing in action girlfriend. He wasn't the type of guy to just relax at home knowing that his girlfriend was out there with the guy that was in love with her. And she wasn't aware of that.

But first, he had to change his clothes and bring some spare. He might go straight to his parents' house hopefully with Shizuka if she would agree with his proposition.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm dropping some hints about my two other stories. The one with the * is with my story, Operation: Make That Blue Haired Girl Fall In Love while the one with the ~ is with Operation: Make That Arrogant Monkey King Love Me.

I'll try to update every week now. I'm about to finish my school projects and Christmas vacation is fast approaching. So no bashing, okay?

You know the drill. Click the review button and tell me what you think about this story.

Up Next: THE CONFRONTATION BETWEEN TEZUKA AND SAEKI


	16. Her Smile

AN: So guys, before the most awaited confrontation about Saeki and Tezuka, I wanted to give Saeki the spotlight first and thus I decided to save the climax in the next chapter. I've plotted out the remaining chapters and more or less, there are still 15 chapters more left. And I might put up a sequel depending on the reviews that I will get if you want it or not. Don't worry, I'm on my vacation now so I might update faster. And hopefully, I want to finish at least one story out of all my uncompleted stories.

Okay so don't bash me Perfect Pair lovers because up ahead, you can see on SaekixFuji. C'mon, let's give Saeki his fun before he will get a full force broken heart.

Again, as you all know by now, Fuji is a girl in this story with a very disturbing character so as to fit her in my story. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Her Smile**

* * *

Inside a black luxury car, two people were currently making their way to Chiba. One was a twenty-five year old guy and was someone who was so utterly handsome and manly. The other one was a tomboy, who was sleeping soundly on the backseat with him in her position similar that of a fetus. As he stopped the car at the lane because the red light was on, he glanced at her. Unfortunately, for Saeki Koujiroh, he had been in love with his best friend ever since they were young but since that Tezuka Kunimitsu entered the picture, he had been having a hard time catching Shizuka's attention. Those times that he would go to their house, her gazes were always far, thinking of someone – Tezuka. It hurt him deeply because he was the one present and not that stoic _boyfriend_ of hers. It had been a puzzle to him ever since Shizuka told him that she was dating Tezuka. Tezuka wasn't the type of guy to take relationships through a bet, was he? One reason that he decided to come to Tokyo and work in Uncle Daiko's company was the fact that he wanted to know and to find out something. There was something more than the bet – like there was a catch and he was here to find that out.

He started to drive again as the green light blinked, his thoughts lingering on Shizuka. He had been overprotective of her ever since they were children. As a child, he vowed to himself to protect her all his life as a little sister. Because he had been the only guy and the youngest in the family, he was longing for a little sibling that he wanted to care for. And then Shizuka came. At first, he thought that she was just like a sister to him, not until Shizuka reached the age of puberty. He realized that he wasn't only feeling a sibling love to her but it was rather deep – he loved her as a woman. Truth be told, he was a bit glad that she became a tomboy. That way, he didn't have to worry much about her having too many suitors because no matter where you look at, Shizuka possessed a perfect angelic face and her assets were almost perfect. Well, that was what he thought it would be but he was wrong. Shizuka, in spite of acting rough and tomboyish almost all of her life, she never failed to attract guys who wanted to get fresh with her. And on top of that, most of her circles of friends were mostly males and he was to be blamed for that. He was the one introduced her to them after all during their middle school days.

Though he could always talk to her, be with her and actually did everything with her, he felt dissatisfied. She felt so near and yet so far. As best friends, there had to be some limitations and it's killing him. _If only I could tell her of my feelings sooner, then Tezuka wouldn't be in the picture by now. _He silently muttered in despair.

He had been afraid to confess to her because he knew that Shizuka couldn't handle the word love and relationship in her vocabulary. He was afraid that it could ruin their friendship that he had been protecting since they were children. Out of all the people, only himself and Yukimura knew his feelings for her. In despair, he had no one to tell and he felt like bursting, Yukimura was just there for him. She was like his little sister and she didn't even get surprised when he told her that. Yukimura was very observant and may be silent most of the times but she knew things that shouldn't be known. Yukimura had been telling her to confess to Shizuka a number of times because she said that they might not know what the future held and that in one day, she was just there but the next day, she would be out of his grasp.

And that came true.

And now, he regretted not being able to confess to her earlier.

If only he had been a man, he wouldn't be in this fucked up situation.

* * *

-x-

When Tezuka was finally on Chiba, he decided to book a hotel since he had no one he knew there. He pretty much got there roughly by midnight.

Of course, he made sure that he was near the location of Saeki's house. Getting his address was an easy thing to do since he had Atobe Keigo as his best friend and nothing was impossible for that guy. When he asked him about Saeki's address, he just waited for a bit before Atobe gave him the address and he was also the one who booked the hotel near it.

And now, he was lazily lying on the bed, thinking of the things that he should do tomorrow. Part of him really wanted to see Shizuka but other part of him was hesitating because of the situation they were in.

Getting up, he decided that he'd take a long hot shower before he'd go to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

-x-

Morning came and Shizuka was humming happily as she was watering Saeki's plants. She had a good sleep last night, probably because she would be able to race again after a long, long time. When she was done watering the plants, she went inside the house and was greeted by Saeki's mom.

"Hi, obaa-san, good morning to you too." She returned the greeting happily.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, aren't you?"

She chuckled sweetly, "Yes, I am. It's been a while since I've been here." She chose not to mention about her racing competition because she knew that she'd get told off again and how unladylike it was. Saeki's mom was like her third mother. Only third to Shiomi's mother but she loved all of them equally the same.

"I was really happy when Kojiroh called last night saying that he's going home with you."

She chuckled softly. She knew that Kojiroh was close to his parents and she admired him for that despite being a male. Both female talked more while they prepare breakfast; more like catching up with their lives. She also inquired about Shiomi's well being and she was glad that she was moving on with her life. Once finished, Kojiroh's mom asked her to call Saeki for breakfast and she agreed.

Sine she felt really at home in Kojiroh's house, she didn't bother to knock on his door and just let herself in but she got the shock of her life when she saw Kojiroh topless with only a towel that covered his lower part and it just reached until the middle of his thigh. It seemed that he just got out of the shower and he looked so…..for lack of better word since her mind was too occupied of Kojiroh's six-pack abs, she called it sexy. He didn't even notice her since he was busy drying up his hair.

_I wish I could see Tezuka like that._ She hoped in her mind. Wait, did she just say Tezuka? _Ugh, shit._ Why did that guy have to pop out in her mind today when she was obviously having a good time? She sighed. _This is a good day, this is a good day._ She repeated engraved in her mind. She didn't want her mood to be ruined because of Tezuka. Sure, she was disappointed that they were still not in good terms – actually, it was only on her part though. But still…

_You missed him. _Deep within her emotions – namely her heart told her.

_No._ Her mind countered. She knew it would be pointless to continue thinking about him when she got the whole day to enjoy herself and besides, Kojiroh's mom was waiting for them.

With one last look, at his sexy back, she decided to let her presence be known by calling him.

"Kojiroh. Your mom is calling you. Breakfast is ready." She said, making him flinched in surprised.

"Shizuka, it's a courtesy to knock." He said as he went to his closet and pull out some casual clothes.

She chuckled nervously, "Aren't you doing the same with me?"

He shot her a sharp look, taking a few steps towards her. "Hm, but not in a situation such as this." Shizuka thought for a while. _What situation was he talking about?_ Then it hit her. He meant _this_ situation wherein he was only wearing nothing but a towel to cover his sensitive parts.

"Saa." She said.

Kojiroh, on the other hand moved closer until her back met with the wall; his two strong arms were both on the sides of her head. She could smell his after shower cologne. And it somehow soothed her.

"Should I punish you, Shizuka?" He moved his head closer until his lips were only an inch away from hers. Shizuka knew what was coming.

She looked into his eyes and glared at him. "Get off me, Kojiroh. I'm warning you."

Kojiroh chuckled softly as he spoke, "Why? Is it because you have Tezuka as your _boyfriend _now?"

"Yes." She answered honestly, her eyes still looking sharply at him. For a moment, they were gazing at each other not until Kojiroh broke into a sigh before he let go of her.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs." She said as she quickly left the room. Somehow, Kojiroh's actions confused her. She knew that he had his playful side but this joke was too much and it was the first time that he had done this.

"What's up with guys? I don't get them!"

* * *

-x-

"So only Tezuka has the right now, huh?" Saeki smiled bitterly as he got dressed. He didn't know what came into his mind for doing that. Good thing, she didn't get angry with him.

_Shizuka, you're a genius and all but you're so dense when it comes to your feelings._ He silently mused.

For now, he would just let Shizuka enjoy her stay in Chiba. He would set aside his feelings for now. But he also made up his mind to confess to her.

* * *

-x-

Tezuka was driving in circles around Chiba. He was looking for a place to eat, as well as looking for Shizuka and Saeki. Because he was driving until midnight last night, he woke up late, hence, when he went to Saeki's house to ask for Shizuka, he didn't get to see her because Saeki's mother said that they left early.

_It would be better if Shizuka was with him now._ But he'd get there soon. For now, he really wanted to get a good brunch so he would have the strength to drive around in search for his missing girlfriend.

When he finally found a good place to eat, he settled on the furthermost side of the restaurant as a waitress approached him and gave him the menu. He was scanning the menu when a bunch of guys wearing racer uniforms boisterously came in, catching the attention of the guests. He looked at them in annoyance as he recognized one guys among them. The guy with the violet hair; the one they encountered when they had their first date together. What was his name? Was it Serisawa? (Already forgotten him? Go refresh your mind; he's on Chapter 07)

Seeing that guy here, Tezuka felt some strange urge to run to where Shizuka was. Sighing, he gave the waitress his order. As the waitress came back after a few minutes with his order,

"Oi, Serisawa, what time is the racing match again?" One rugged-looking guy asked.

"Around 1 pm, I guess. The morning session is for racers from 35-40 years old while the afternoon session is for 21-34 years old." He explained.

"I see. Do you think Fuji will be there?" Another guy asked. And with this, Tezuka's ears perked up at the mention of her name.

"Fuji Shizuka? That tomboy?"

"Ah."

It was Serisawa's turn to speak, "I bet she will. After all, she has been itching to be in this race since the last race that she's in ended."

"I remember, you used to court her before, right?"

"Tsk. Yes. But how dare she turn me down?! I'm probably one of the best guys out there." Serisawa boasted, earning the boisterous laughter of the group. And this made Tezuka smirked.

"Dude, she's a tomboy. Of course, she likes women."

"I don't think so. I mean half of the population of our racing circle tries to court her but always gets negative result."

"It's because that Saeki is always with her. What is he? Her boyfriend?"

"He's her best friend, I think. That's what they always tell anyone who dares to ask about their relationship."

Serisawa fell silent all of the sudden as if he was thinking of something. And then he suddenly hissed, "I think that Fuji has her boyfriend now. I saw her before and she was with a guy wearing glasses." Upon hearing this, Tezuka choke on his food, which was very un-Tezuka-like. He wasn't the type to eavesdrop but given the volume of their voices, he couldn't help but listen.

"Maybe they just happened to be together?" One guy mused.

Serisawa huffed, "No, that guy claimed that he is her boyfriend."

"REALLY?" All of them yelled in chorused, as if they were all not convinced.

"I couldn't believe myself at first too since it is Fuji. You know how she acts." Serisawa peered.

"But you know, if Fuji would just learn how to act like a lady just like her cousin, Yukimura, then it's no wonder that she's got a lot of admirers."

"Ah, agreed." All of them nodded.

The discussion about Fuji and Saeki went on and on and it was bugging him. When at last, the group decided to leave, he also finished his food and paid. He decided to tail them because he was 100% sure that Fuji would be going to participate in that racing competition since he knew that it's one of her hobbies.

* * *

-x-

Fuji was having a great time of her life. She was currently driving Azuma's beloved Ferrari 458 Italia. _This is what it means to be free!_ She silently giggled. Oh how she missed her Amore; and her beloved car was still in the loving mercy of his father. True, she already presented him Tezuka as her boyfriend but somehow; her Dad wasn't still giving her Amore. As she was nearing where Saeki and Azuma were standing, she lowered down her speed. She had enough practice for now.

As she went out of the car, Saeki immediately came to her with a tumbler of water in which he had prepared for them this morning. She thanked him as she gracefully accepted. _No one will ruin my good mood._ She muttered. Then at that time, she noticed Saeki wearing such an ugly frown on his face.

"What's up, Kojiroh? What's with your face?" She inquired.

"You know, Shizuka, Uncle Daiko will kill me if he knew the reason why you come here in the first place. And you're driving like you're a speed maniac! What if you get into an accident –"

Saeki went on and on and Shizuka just laughed him off. "Dear Kojiroh, you know that this is a _racing_ competition. And how can I win if I drive as if I'm sightseeing?"

"Fuji Shizuka!" Saeki yelled.

She sighed, every time Saeki would accompany her in her racing competitions, he would always be like that but in the end, she would always win over him. But it could be much worse if Yukimura was with them. Imagine the terror of Yukimura's smile creeping in your head that'd make you loose your concentration in the race.

After a few moments, after some explaining and successfully revamping the subject, they ate their lunch at the nearby restaurant with Azuma clinging on to them the whole time. Well, it wasn't a big deal for both Saeki and Fuji since Azuma was a good friend since college, even after she had dumped him.

When they finished their lunch, Shizuka went to the restroom to freshen up. Her race wouldn't start until 4 pm and it was just past 2 pm. She joined the amateur category. She was about to enter when she caught sight of a very familiar man but after she blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating, it was gone.

_What's happening to me? Why am I suddenly seeing Tezuka around?_ She pondered quietly. Thinking that it would be impossible for Tezuka to be at Chiba at this time because he was _too_ busy at his work to even text or call her at least once, she decided to drop it and proceeded inside the rest room.

* * *

-x-

Tezuka was looking around the place where the racing competition was being held in search for his missing girlfriend. Somehow, he felt out of place because most people there wore their racer attires; while he was there, wearing his favorite lavender short-sleeved polo, surrounded him. He lazily glanced on his watch.

_2:23 pm huh._ He thought. He was walking around in circles when he finally caught sight of a familiar silver-haired guy on a nearby café talking to another guy animatedly. It was then that Fuji came into view, wearing her racer attire and he must admit that she definitely looked good on it with her short hair on a ponytail. She looked kind of cute, he admitted. He was having second thoughts if he would approach the group who was now happily talking with each other. He took cover from the tree and watched them in the sideline for a while.

After a few minutes, the other guy that was with them left, leaving the two behind. Saeki then changed his seat; he was now seating beside Fuji. Fuji, the other hand, plopped her head on the table with her bag serving as her pillow. It was then that he saw Saeki gently rubbing Fuji's back as if lulling her to sleep. He whispered something on her ears and it made Fuji raised her head and gave him a very rare smile that he didn't know that Fuji was capable of giving. She then went back to her latter position while Saeki just kept rubbing her back. He too slowly rested his head on Fuji's bag; he was facing her as if he was studying her every feature.

And that made Tezuke fumed with anger. No, there's something more. What was it? Was it jealousy?

Without any second thoughts, he went back to his car and drove back to the hotel that he was in. He needed to cool his head.

* * *

-x-

When Saeki noticed that Tezuka wasn't around anymore, he seated again while his hand was still rubbing Fuji's back. It was one thing that always lulled her to sleep. Since he wanted her to take her rest, he just told her to do so while he rubbed her back. And that earned him her most beautiful smile.

_I know so much about her rather than Tezuka._ He pondered. He knew that Tezuka was around. He saw him while Fuji was going to the rest room. And knowing that Tezuka was observing them with watchful eyes, he did do everything that would make him jealous and he thought that he was having an excellent job to it. His mother called him a while ago saying that his _friend_ came to their house few moments after they had left. By _friend_, he asked her mom what did his friend looked like and he got a hunch that it was Tezuka – stoic, handsome and wearing glasses.

_How the hell did he know that we're here?_ He fumed. He thought that he had Fuji for him all throughout the day but he guessed it wrong. He sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl beside him. _She really does look so beautiful. _He said dreamily in his thoughts as he tucked some hair that was covering her angelic face.

For a few hours, they stayed like that until he woke her up thirty minutes before that time of the race. He dragged her to the nearest restroom to fix herself as he bought some energy drinks for her at the nearest vending machine as he waited for her.

"Ready?" He asked as he gave her the drink.

"Yes, but I'm a bit nervous." She mumbled.

That earned him his smirk and retorted, "You? Nervous? How amusing!"

She glared at him, "You want me to kick you on your way to meet your Creator?!"

He chuckled, "All right, all right, enough of that." He held to both of her shoulders and pushed her to the place where the racers where gathered to meet Azuma but unfortunately, the met with Serisawa's group along the way.

"My, my, look who do we have here?" Serisawa spoke arrogantly.

Both Saeki and Fuji just shot him a dangerous glare.

"My, Shizuka, _darling_, no need to glare at me like that. It's been a while since I last saw you."

Instead of giving in into his provocation, Fuji just ignored him. "Let's go Saeki, we don't need to waste our time on monkeys that are bailed out of the zoo."

Saeki stifled his laugh while Serisawa's group hissed in anger and yelled, "Just because your _best friend_ is uselessly good looking doesn't mean that we look like monkeys!"

Upon hearing this, Saeki bellowed, "USELESSLY IS NOT NECESSARY! MONKEYS!" Nonetheless, he laughed loudly along with Fuji. It was fun seeing Serisawa's face aggregated. "Nice one, Shizuka." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Kojiroh." She still couldn't stop her giggling. "Did you see their faces?! It's so priceless! I should have taken out my camera!"

"Sure, they are." They kept talking about their "monkey faces" as what they would call it until they met up with Azuma. Moments later, it was time for the race to start and Saeki came to Fuji; he leaned towards her and whispered to her ear, "Good luck, Shizuka. Don't give me a heart attack. Drive slowly." And he quickly gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek that made Shizuka blushed.

"A-ah, I'll remember that. T-thank y-you." She stammered.

As the race started, he was hyperventilating because goodness, Fuji was driving in full speed like there's no tomorrow! True, sometimes, he had been driving recklessly but he was a guy and Fuji was a girl. He was worried the whole time she was racing and only settled down when the race was done.

Luckily for Fuji, she won the race. And he didn't expect her to run to him happily and mindlessly hugged him in front of many people.

* * *

AN: You know the drill. Review please.


	17. Best Friends

_A/N: And so I'm back after a long absence. Pardon me but I just finished my internship at US and when I got home, I found another job but I wasn't happy so I decided to resign for the sole reason that I was robbed off my social life. And now, I decided to be a bum until February (because my graduation will still be on February) and thus, I will pursue my second love for now – writing. _

_I'll be honest, before writing this; I have to read OMTTGF all over again because I sort of forgot the flow of the story. :P_

_Warning: Again, I have to change Fuji's character to fit in this story so it's given that she will act OOC most of the time and she's a female character here. So if you don't like this, then don't read. Simple as that._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Best Friends**

After the heart-pounding race of Fuji, Saeki decided to treat her to dinner along with Azuma before going home. Saeki brought them to their favorite sushi restaurant in Chiba. Being a regular patron there together with Shizuka, the owner, Nakamura-san, a middle-aged lady, was so delighted to see them again. After all, it's been a while since they went there to eat.

"Shizuka-chan, Kojiroh-kun, it's nice to see you both again." Nakamura-san greeted whole-heartedly once she saw the entering the sushi bar.

Fuji and Saeki smiled and nodded at the kind lady alongside with Azuma who was following them from behind. They sat at the bar and Fuji ordered a draft beer and a set of wasabi sushi whilst Saeki and Azuma both ordered sake and salmon sashimi.

Once their drinks were served followed by the food, they engaged themselves in a conversation.

"It's been a while since we got in here. Ne, Kojiroh. I miss this." Fuji said dreamily as she took a bite of her wasabi sushi.

Saeki smiled as he looked at his best friend. "Ah, it is. And I remember you having a tantrum once when you were craving for Nakamura-san's wasabi sushi but unfortunately, the restaurant was closed so you vented all your anger on me." He chuckled as he recalled the memory. Honestly, he was really scared of Shizuka that time not because she was throwing a tantrum but because it was her time of the month. He shivered slightly as he remembered what Shizuka did to him that time.

"Eh? What did Shizuka-chan do to you, Saeki-san?" Azuma, who was listening to their conversation, got interested with the topic because Fuji could be a destructive angel in disguise.

Fuji giggled lightly as she recalled the memory and started to tell Azuma what she did to Saeki.

"Saa, I was really craving wasabi sushi that time and as he said, this restaurant was closed so what I asked Kojiroh to do was to buy a whole cart of tampons and sanitary napkins at the nearby convenient store and he was really embarrassed that time. He was red-faced the whole time he was filling up the cart with different brands of tampons and sanitary napkins. Thanks to that, I had a one year supply of my feminine products, thanks to my best friend." Shizuka beamed as she looked at Saeki who was blushing heavily now.

"Shut up, Shizuka! I couldn't say no to you that time because you're on your rampage because it's your time of the month." He countered.

"But still, that doesn't change the fact that you almost bought all the sanitary napkins and tampons at the convenience store. The cashier that time was a pretty girl and was grinning from ear to ear at Kojiroh as he was paying while I took the liberty of taking snapshot of an embarrassed Kojiroh on the sideline." Fuji was openly laughing now with Azuma as Saeki's blush reached his ears and was pretending to sip his sake just to ignore the two bellowing at his misfortune.

But still, he smiled at the thought. That was one of the many memories that he shared with Fuji that he would treasure for the rest of his life. Tonight, while the night was still young, he would confess his love for her. He glanced at his beautiful best friend who was happily talking with Azuma and had his final resolve.

He wouldn't let one Tezuka Kunimitsu take away his best friend and first love.

* * *

-o-

Tezuka just went back at his hotel after going to a nearby tennis court that he saw while driving. He then decided to let his frustrations go by playing tennis. He was sweating a lot and he needed a cold shower. While he was taking his frustrations off his system, he got resolved to just wait for Fuji at Saeki's house since he knew that she was staying there. Quickly, he removed all his clothes and jumped on the shower.

As soon as he was done, he dressed in his white polo shirt with purple lining on the shoulders and black pants. He checked his appearance briefly on the mirror and once satisfied, he went out. As he was driving, the scene of Saeki rubbing Fuji's back kept on coming back and it irked him to no end. True, Saeki was her best friend but it didn't mean that he could freely touch Fuji whenever he wanted.

He sighed as he looked at the rear mirror.

_I'm getting out of my mind. Is this jealousy?_

He had to act fast since he only had 64 days to be with her. Given Fuji's stubborn attitude, he though that it wouldn't be enough to make her fall for him.

When their bet ended, he was meaning to ask her out officially. Funny, if he was told before that Fuji would be his girlfriend, he would think that that person was utterly insane. But now, look at him. He was chasing a girl because he knew that he stand no chance against Saeki. After all, they had been together most of their lives and given Saeki's attitude towards Fuji, it would not be hard for her to fall in love with him. Unlike him, because of his ego and pride not to mention, his attitude of bottling up his emotions inside him, he pushed Fuji away from him when she was already within his grasp.

After a few minutes, he was nearing Saeki's house but then his eyes caught two figures at the park nearby, sitting on the swing. Recognizing Saeki's silvery locks, he decided to stop and got out of the car without them noticing him. He managed to make himself discreet as he went closer to the two. He noticed that he had been sneaking around today, which was very unlike him.

When they were within his earshot he settled himself behind the bushes. Then he heard Fuji giggled happily as Saeki started pushing Fuji on the swing.

He then noticed that Saeki was pushing Fuji hard that it made the swing swayed high and Fuji's giggles became a threatening yell towards her best friend.

"KOJIROH! STOP!" She yelled as Saeki tried to hold both sides of the swing to steady Fuji while laughing at her.

"What's this? Shizuka is afraid? This is new." He teased as Shizuka's face blush beautifully.

"Please, stop. I swear I will jump out!" She barked at him.

"Okay, okay, I will stop." Saeki grinned.

But before Saeki had totally stopped, Fuji suddenly jumped out and Saeki, being a good friend and had great reflexes, he had caught after her and landed on the ground with Fuji on top of him.

Of course, this position made the sneaking/observing boyfriend behind the bushes jealous.

Fuji, noticing their position, blushed hard and quickly stood up, not able to face Saeki. Tezuka then noticed that Saeki stood up and put his one hand on Fuji's shoulder, which made her look at him.

"Shizuka? Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" Saeki asked, concern could be traced all over him.

Fuji then looked up at him then smiled serenely before she nodded.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Why are you saying sorry?" She asked, bewildered.

Saeki sighed before answering sincerely. "My playfulness almost made you hurt."

Fuji looked surprised by the sincerity of Saeki's words and replied, "No need to say sorry, I'm at fault too by jumping suddenly." She went closer to him and caressed his cheek which made Saeki smiled.

"Shizuka," Saeki said, as he was looking straight at Fuji's cerulean orbs. At this point, Tezuka was getting uncomfortable watching the scene.

"Hm?" She tilted her head a bit and looked at Saeki with a questioning glance and removed her hand from his cheek.

"I want to tell you something important."

* * *

-o-

Fuji didn't feel at ease to where this conversation was going. She was surprised by Saeki's sudden change of attitude. It was making her uneasy.

She sighed before she asked, "What is it?"

Saeki looked at her intensely for a few seconds before answering, "I love you, Shizuka."

Fuji stared at him dumbfounded. What was this? Her best friend was in love with her? When did this happen? More importantly, _how_ did this happen? Saeki was her best friend. They were together since they were toddlers and practically did everything together, along with Yukimura Shiomi.

_How did this happen?! This can't be happening!_

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard him speak again. "Are you just going to stare at me, Shizuka?"

Breaking her thoughts, Fuji blinked several times before responding, "Huh? You serious?"

"Look into my eyes, Shizuka. I'm serious."

She tried to gaze at his eyes and there was nothing but seriousness around it. Suddenly, she felt awkward facing him.

"You're joking, right? You must be joking, Kojiroh. And mind you, it's not a good joke." She tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere by chuckling nervously but it seemed that move just made Saeki angry.

"Why can't you believe me, Shizuka?" He asked, his voice thick.

Suddenly, Fuji, noticing Saeki's angry face stopped chuckling and gulped thickly. She knew Saeki. He rarely got angry and he's not to be taken lightly if that's the case.

She tried to avoid his gaze and replied, "It's so sudden, and I don't know how to react. I mean, Kojiroh, I'm your best friend! This shouldn't be happening."

"I know but I can't help it."

"You've got tons of girls going after you. Why _me?_"

"I've been asking the same question myself. But it's always been you, Shizuka." He stepped forward and let his fingers ran on her honey brown locks before he tucked her free hair behind her ear.

"I-I…K-Kojiroh…" She closed her eyes briefly before she spoke. "I have a boyfriend now and you know it."

"I know."

"So why?"

Saeki removed his hand from her hair and looked at her. "I've always been confident about us. I'm just waiting for the right timing to confess my love for you. But ever since I've learned about your relationship with Tezuka, I've become restless. I never imagine one Tezuka Kunimitsu to enter the picture. Another thing that keeps me from confessing is that I don't want our friendship to be ruined just because of my feelings. We've been together through a lot, Shizuka. I don't want to throw away our friendship since I know that in your eyes, I'm _just_ like a brother to you. And it hurts me."

Fuji was shocked with Saeki's revelation. She didn't know that she had been hurting her best friend all these times. She felt a lump on her throat and she didn't know how to respond. Her eyes were becoming hot too. She knew that her tears were threatening to fall any moment now.

"K-Kojiroh….I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you."

Saeki sighed before replying, "No, you don't have to say sorry."

"B-but…"

"Shhh.." He put his index finger on her lips to stop her from speaking. Saeki was looking at her with so much gentleness that held so much adoration and love.

And it was making her guilty.

She knew that she couldn't reciprocate his love for her especially now that she knew that she was falling for Tezuka. She felt sad and guilty. And with that, she let her tears fall freely on her face.

"I'm sorry Kojiroh b-but I c-can't return your love." She finally said.

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Is it because of Tezuka?"

She stopped responding. She wanted to be honest with him. In that way, she wouldn't hurt him much longer. He could move on. And she didn't want to hurt him. He was, after all, her best friend. She just hoped that after this conversation, things would still be the same for them. But whom was she kidding? She knew this would take time and Saeki needed to heal and move on.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

"D-do you love him?" Saeki's voice break at the end and he was also close to crying.

Fuji, on the other hand, couldn't bear to see her happy go lucky best friend acting like this. But then she had no choice. She had to be honest.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Kojiroh, please, don't ask me this now."

"Why don't you give me a chance, Shizuka?"

"I'm really sorry Kojiroh, but….I really can't love you the way you want me to. I love you but only as my best friend. You are one of the most important people in my life and this might sound selfish but I really don't want to lose you. Please understand. I know this is hard but you'll meet someone much better than me who will love you." She wiped her tears after her statement. She didn't notice that her tears were still flowing freely. And she hated to see Saeki looking so down, almost close to tears.

"Kojiroh, I'm really sorry. I really am. Someday, you'll meet someone. I'm sorry that I can't be that." And with that, Saeki finally broke down and hugged her tightly and he buried his face on her shoulder. She could feel his hot tears soaking her shirt. She returned his hug and he was rubbing his back to make him feel better as she repeatedly say sorry.

After a few moments, Saeki unraveled himself from her. He wiped his tears and looked at her. "Don't feel sorry, Shizuka. Damn that Tezuka, he's so lucky to have you."

Fuji then couldn't help but chuckled. "No hard feelings, Kojiroh?" She asked shyly.

Saeki then smiled and said. "Of course, you'll always be my Princess Shizuka. My precious best friend." As soon as he said that, she jumped on him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Kojiroh."

"Well. It's getting late now. We wouldn't want my mother to worry about you. You should go ahead."

"Huh? What about you?" She asked confused.

"I need to clear my mind, Shizuka. I hope you understand."

Fuji let go of him and then nodded. "Yes, I understand."

He then gave her his car key and told her that he would just take a cab instead. Fuji protested at first, saying that she would just take a cab but after seeing Saeki's pleading face, she couldn't help but agree. As she left the park, Fuji couldn't help but think that she's really lucky to have Saeki as he best friend. Someone like him was easy to love but she didn't know why she hadn't fallen in love with him instead of Tezuka. Well, she guessed that love really moved in mysterious ways.

* * *

-o-

As soon as Fuji was out of his sight, he said, "You can come out now, Tezuka."

Tezuka, not being able to hide himself any longer, came out with a poker face but inside, he was grinning. He heard everything in their conversation. Although he felt bad for Saeki for being rejected, he couldn't help but be happy because now he would have his chance on Fuji.

"You heard everything." It was a statement from Saeki, not a question.

"Aa."

Saeki sighed as he put both of his hand on his pocket.

"You must be happy, Tezuka."

"I am."

Saeki faced him and looked at him intensely before speaking. "A word of advise Tezuka, if you dare to hurt Shizuka, I'm going to kill you and hang you on a tree. And please….."

Tezuka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This is the first time that Saeki used the P word on him. Though his first statement was all about murdering him, it was still unusual for a love rival to plead.

"….take care of Shizuka for me. I won't be able to do that now." He finished, looking away from him.

Tezuka knew that Saeki was sincere. He felt for him too. Being rejected by the woman you loved for a long time. Then and there, he vowed to make Fuji happy. He wanted to see her smile only for him.

"You don't need to tell me that, Saeki. I plan to do so."

"Let me ask you just one question, Tezuka."

"What is it?"

"Do you love her?"

If Tezuka would be asked before whether he loved Fuji or not, he would say he wasn't sure. But he liked her though. But now, he only had one answer.

"Yes."

She saw Saeki relaxed for a bit and offered his hand to him for a handshake that he accepted whole-heartedly before Saeki left him.

And with that, on the 64th day of their bet, Tezuka had admitted that he just fell in love with his tomboy princess.

* * *

-o-

Before Fuji went to bed that night, she heard her phone rang. She wasn't expecting anyone to call her and definitely not at past 11 pm in the evening. As soon as she read the name of the caller, her eyes almost went out of the socket mostly from shock because her eyes couldn't believe it! Tezuka Kunimitsu, her AWOL boyfriend was really calling her!

Her heart started beating erratically as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Fuji."_

"Yes? It's really surprising for you to call, Tezuka after you've gone MIA for a week."

"_Hn."_

Fuji rolled her eyes. He was always a man of few words.

"So, what now? I know you won't just call me just to say good night, right?" She teased.

"_Yes. I just want to ask if you would like to go to my parents' house and stay there for a week. I've a week worth of leave from work."_

Fuji suddenly felt happy that he was taking time to ask her for this. In just a short span that she had spent with his family, she felt close to them especially with Ayana-san since she lacked a mother figure. She wanted to go back there again. But the thing that was keeping her from agreeing was that, she would be with him for a week. A WEEK! And she didn't know if she could handle that. It's true that her feelings for him were growing but then since she wasn't experienced with that, she didn't know how to deal with it.

"_Hello, Fuji? Are you still there?"_

"A-ah, yes."

"_So? Are you free or not? Besides, mother called be and told me that she wanted to see you again."_

"Really? Well then, I'll come with you." She didn't know what made her say that but thinking of the gentle mother of Tezuka made her not to regret her decision. She would just deal with Tezuka normally. That was, if she could do that.

_Let's just cross the bridge when we get there._

"_I'll fetch you tomorrow at 9 then. You're at Chiba, right?"_

"Aa. But hey, how did you know?"

"_Your dad told me."_

"Okay. Good night then, Tezuka."

"_Good night, Shizuka."_

_Click._

Fuji stared astonished at her cellphone as Tezuka ended their phone call abruptly. Tezuka Kunimitsu just called her in her first name! She beamed happily as she put her phone on the bedside table and started to lie down on Saeki's bed. Today had been an eventful day. First, she won her car race tournament. Secondly, Saeki confessed to her. And lastly, Tezuka called her.

This day might have been its ups and downs but in the end, all was well.

On the 64th day of their bet, Fuji went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

_A/N: I give you guys a long chapter to make up for my absence. I hope this satisfies you. Anyway, you know the drill. Review please. :)_


	18. Aftermath

_A/N: Another chapter. For the next few chapters, there will be nothing but loads of Perfect Pair mushiness. _

_Again, Fuji is OOC in this story so as to fit her character otherwise, this story can't be no good with her usual elegant self. Other than that, she is a female so if you don't like gender bender stories, the leave at once._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takeshi Konomi. I am merely having fun borrowing them_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Aftermath**

The next day, Fuji woke up way to early to her liking. It's just past 7 am when she woke up but she didn't mind. She was having the time of her life and no one was going to spoil her mood today.

Since she knew it was still too early for her to start the day, she decided to take a long, warm bath to refresh herself since she had plenty of time until Tezuka would arrive. It wasn't a big question to her on how come he had Saeki's address in Chiba but knowing her father, he would have given it to him without any second thoughts.

So right after taking a rather long and refreshing bath, she went to Saeki's closet and rummaged for her clothes. Since she'd be also staying at Tezuka's home for a week, she decided to pack more clothes into her bag. Once settled, she brushed her shoulder-length hair. She took one more glance at her appearance; she was wearing a white tight fitting t-shirt, which emphasized her curves and pants. As usual, she paired it with her hi-cut red Chucks. As soon as she's satisfied with how she looked, she decided to head downstairs to help Saeki's mother to prepare breakfast. But before she could do that, there was a knock on her door and Saeki entered.

Last night's confession was still ringing on her mind but she was glad that Saeki accepted her decision. However, now, she felt kind of awkward facing her best friend. She smiled reluctantly on him. She felt relieved when he smiled back though she caught that his smile wasn't reaching his eyes, unlike before.

_I'm sorry, Kojiroh._

She silently muttered. She knew that Saeki must be tired of her apologizing. She was doing that a lot last night the moment she turned down his confession. She still felt guilty somehow.

_This is better. I just need to live with it._

"Good morning, Kojiroh! What time did you go home last night?" She asked him, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Past midnight." She nodded and didn't pry for more. "Come, Shizuka, mother says breakfast is ready." He told her after a few seconds of silence.

Saeki then noticed her travelling back lying carelessly on his bed. His eyebrow rose, "Are you leaving today?"

Fuji contemplated whether to tell Saeki about Tezuka picking him up today at 9 or not. However, it would just surprise him when Tezuka would just appear like a mushroom in front of his house. And it would also add more fuel on the fire. Deciding that telling him the best idea, she spoke.

"Actually, Tezuka called me last night and he's going to pick me up later at 9. We're going at his parents' house."

Saeki shifted a little and smiled bitterly. "I see. Well then, you should eat breakfast now. It's already past 8."

Sensing her best friend's discomfort, Fuji decided not to push through the topic and just dragged Saeki downstairs at the kitchen where his mother was waiting for them.

For the duration of the meal, both Saeki and Fuji ate quietly which puzzled the matriarch of the house. Usually, the two would bicker non-stop or would just engaged in some non-sense conversation. However, this morning, Mrs. Saeki found it weird that neither of them was talking. And what's bugging her more was both of them were purposely avoiding each other's gaze.

* * *

-o-

Tezuka panted as he stopped at a vending machine to grab a bottle of water then sat on one of the benches at the park where he was doing his morning jog. Being an early riser, he started at 6:30 am and now, it was almost 8 am and he still had time to prepare before picking up Fuji. Tezuka smiled inwardly as he remembered their conversation last night. His heart actually leapt a bit when she said yes about his proposition of visiting his home. It meant that he would be able to spend a whole week with Fuji.

He inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily, savoring the quiet surrounding with only the sounds of the dancing leaves with the wind and chirping of birds as the only noises.

_This should be a nice day._

The moment he was well rested, he decided to go back at the hotel to prepare for his day.

* * *

-o-

After Tezuka got ready, he hopped in his car and went to Saeki's house. He glanced on his watch that was given to him by his parents during his middle school graduation. It was just 8:38 am. The distance from his hotel to Saeki's house was just roughly 10 minutes. But being an early bird that he was, he would rather wait for a couple of minutes than be late. He detested people who neglected the importance of time. That's why during his reign as Seigaku captain, only God knew how many laps he assigned on his team mates for being late.

At exactly 8:48 am, he was already parking his car in front of Saeki's house. He waited for another 10 minutes before he went out of the car and walked towards the door. At exactly 9 am, he knocked. He didn't wait for too long before the door was opened by none other than Saeki.

"Ohayou, Saeki. I'm here to get Fuji." He said as he slightly bowed his head as a sign of respect. Saeki, on the other hand just nodded meekly and invited him inside the house and asked him to sit. He offered some refreshments to him in which he politely declined. Saeki then stared intensely into his hazel eyes as if telling him something or rather, _reminding _him.

"Don't forget our conversation last night, Tezuka." He said with a lace of threatening voice.

"Ah."

"Good." Saeki smiled a bit. "I'll just call Shizuka. She's…" Saeki paused before smirking, "….in my room."

Tezuka tried to ignore Saeki's smirk and nodded instead. "Aa, I'll just wait for her here." Saeki left him to get Fuji. As he was alone in the living room, Tezuka looked around and commented silently in his mind that Saeki's home felt so homely. Probably, that was the reason why Fuji liked to stay here. He knew how busy his father could get that she was always left alone in their house.

Not too long though, his silent observation was disturbed by footsteps coming forth towards his direction. He heard Fuji's and Saeki's voice. They were talking as they approached him.

It was Fuji who smiled – no, _beamed_ happily upon seeing him. "Yo, Tezuka-kun. You are _awfully_ early." She said, trying to mock him subtly. He knew Fuji wasn't a morning person. Unknown to him though, she woke up early because she couldn't contain her excitement of spending time with him.

"Aa. You too. I'm surprised you're awake now." He rebutted.

Fuji opened her eyes momentarily in shock before closing it again accompanied by a very, _very_ sweet smile. "Saa, I'm just making sure that I won't encounter any peeping toms with glasses if I wake up late." Tezuka froze momentarily while relieving their encounter not too long ago in Fuji's _bedroom._

Fuji smiled triumphal seeing Tezuka got rigid.

* * *

-o-

_Bingo!_

Fuji couldn't contain her glee upon getting back at Tezuka. Seizing Tezuka's moment of rigidness, Fuji dumped her travelling bag on Tezuka for him to carry.

"Saa, I think we should go now. We're wasting time, ne, Tezuka-_kun_?" She said in her sweetest voice that she could muster.

She then heard Saeki chuckled at the side that brought back Tezuka's soul in the room. He glared at her, which she happily returned.

"Aa, I think we should go now." He replied, unperturbed by her lingering glare.

She turned to Saeki and said her goodbye. "It's a pity I won't het to see baa-san before leaving but I already told her my plans earlier. I also bid my goodbye to her."

"Aa, she went to buy groceries. See you on Tokyo then, Shizuka."

She smiled genuinely. She knew Saeki was still hurting and she knew though he seemed okay in front of her, it was all an act. She felt bad leaving him behind but from what she knew, by staying with him would just hurt him more. He needed space sometime to cool down.

She couldn't help but hug him in front of Tezuka before departing.

"See you then."

* * *

-o-

The journey was, in Fuji's opinion, eerily quiet with some dark aura surrounding Tezuka the whole time he was driving. Fuji, as dense as she was when it came to the matters of relationship and love, didn't know what exactly was going on this ice block's mind. So to avoid and confrontation, she decided to shut her mouth after her futile attempts of starting a conversation with Tezuka. Despite being known a sadist, Fuji knew when to go overboard and Tezuka was a perfect example of a dangerous killer who could snap anytime she decided to open her mouth.

Being drowned on her thoughts, Fuji didn't notice that they were already in front of Tezuka's humble abode, not until Tezuka stopped the car's engine. She was glad that they already arrive because it was the longest journey that she ever experienced with the spoilage of her saliva for not talking.

As soon as she got out of the car, she was welcomed by Ayana's warm embrace followed by Kuniharu's and Kunikazu's gentle pat on her shoulder.

"My, my, Shizuka-chan, look at you! Getting more beautiful each day!" Ayana commented as she dragged her inside the house. Fuji blushed lightly, not being comfortable with people complimenting her openly.

"T-thank you, Ayana-san." She stammered.

Ayana giggled seeing her future daughter-in-law's blushing face. Together with the elder ones and Fuji, they talked anything under the sun not until Ayana went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch in which Fuji decided to help, leaving the guys alone.

* * *

-o-

Meanwhile, Tezuka was just observing them on the sideline. He remained quiet for the whole duration of the trip because he was fuming with jealousy, though it's hard to admit that he, _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu, who never lost his composure. Fuji started draining his patience the moment she spoke but he was somewhat used to it. Verbal sparring with Fuji had always been fun, however, it got a 360-degree turn the moment Fuji decided to hug Saeki in his presence. Though he knew that it was just a friendly affectionate hug, he still couldn't help the fact that Saeki had feelings for Fuji. He knew it was unbecoming of him to get jealous of Saeki but what could he do? Saeki was a touchy subject for him for whatever reason that he couldn't fathom.

He watched as his mother and Fuji went to the kitchen to prepare the lunch, much to his relief. Too much estrogen in the same place as him was somewhat new to him. Before, it was just his mother whom he was dealing but now, Fuji was added with 10x more mentally draining capacity, no thanks to Fuji's twisted mind and sadism plus the fact the he couldn't comprehend her _exotic_ taste of food.

He sighed, trying put away those thoughts. He decided that he would just go outside to where their little pond was to calm himself but his little plan was short-lived when he heard his father spoke.

"So Kunimitsu, what's your problem? Shouldn't you be happy that your girlfriend is staying here?"

"I don't have a problem, father." Tezuka answered politely.

His grandfather, Kunikazu, answered instead, "You can't fool us, Kunimitsu. The moment you entered the house, you've got a different aura in you. Did you and Shizuka, by any chance, fight?"

"No, not at all, grandfather."

"Well, we can't get you to talk but whatever is going on between you and Shizuka, you must fix that." His father told him with finality in his voice.

"We don't have any problem, father. I assure you that. Well, then, I'll excuse myself for now." He bowed politely before exiting the house, going to the direction where the pond was. Really, if he had been given a sharp observation skill, trust his grandfather's and father's to be more polished.

* * *

-o-

The day passed by uneventfully with Fuji spending most of her time with Ayana-san. She was, however, trying to avoid Tezuka for the rest of the day. She really hated it when someone started acting cold towards her when she knew that she hadn't done anything. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Before Fuji knew it, it was bedtime already and she got the shock of her life when Ayana announced that she would be sleeping in Tezuka's bedroom, on _his_ bed _with_ him.

"W-wait, Ayana-san, don't you have any futon? I'll sleep on the floor instead and Tezuka can have his bed." She argued.

Ayana smiled apologetically before answering, "Sorry, Shizuka-chan but we threw all our futons since they were too old and they smelt bad after being put in the storage for a long time. We didn't expect Kunimitsu to bring his girlfriend so soon either. We always knew that he'd die a bachelor so…."

Fuji took a glance at Tezuka who was furrowing his eyebrows while gently sipping his tea on his mother's litany. She had to think fast. Though she and Tezuka shared the same bed before, it was a whole different story because he was sick that time and he practically imprisoned her with his long arms that she couldn't break free from him that she got no choice but to obey. And she knew Tezuka was sick that time so she was at ease that nothing's going to happen at all.

But now…

Tezuka was in perfectly good health and to make matters worse, he was acting cold towards her so she knew once she snapped at him _alone_ in his room, then she couldn't promise his safety much along with her wrath.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." Fuji turned her head towards Tezuka who spoke.

"But Kunimitsu," It was Ayana who rebutted, "the couch shouldn't be comfortable enough with your towering height."

"But mother.."

"No buts, Kunimitsu." Ayana said stoically, much like her son's.

Fuji found Tezuka's hazel eyes one her as if saying: _We can't win towards my mother, it's always been that way. What she wants is what she gets._

Fuji took a deep breath, trying to compose herself from her future predicament. But if Ayana-san was so insistent, and even _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu had been losing the argument, then there was no point fighting over it.

But still, being in the same room at Tezuka was quite…awkward for her to say at least.

"Don't worry, Shizuka-chan, if you're so worried about Kunimitsu doing things, I assure you, in his mind, the actual mature age to have sex is 30 or 40." Ayana said giggling at her own joke, which earned a coughing on the three males sitting opposite the ladies in the living room and Tezuka couldn't help but look at his mother with narrowing eyes. Fuji, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh a bit too loudly for Tezuka's liking.

"Don't look at me like that, Kunimitsu. It's true, isn't it?" Tezuka looked away from his mother without saying anything but Fuji couldn't help but notice a faint blush coloring Tezuka's cheek.

_What a cutie._ She silently mused.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Well, then, that insight you've given me surely put me at ease, Ayana-san." She smiled sweetly at Ayana, even more sweetly when she turned to Tezuka.

"I do accept your offer then, is it okay with you, _Kunimitsu_?"

"Aa. It's fine with me." Tezuka said as if not being affected by her sickeningly sweet smile.

* * *

-o-

The moment Fuji and Tezuka entered the room; it was Tezuka who spoke first.

"You're not planning anything mad, are you?"

Fuji looked at him innocently as possible. "What are you talking about, Tezuka?"

Tezuka sighed. Really, whatever Fuji was planning on her twisted mind, Tezuka couldn't comprehend. That's how enigmatic Fuji Shizuka was.

"Whatever." He said as he turned to go to the bathroom to have a warm shower.

It didn't take too long before Tezuka went out in his blue PJs. He was going to ask if Fuji wanted to have a run in the bathroom too when he noticed that she was already sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed and she was wearing _his_ physical education white t-shirt with green linings back on his middle school paired with a sleeping shorts.

_She must have gotten it on my closet._ He pondered.

Tezuka then ran his sight on Fuji creamy white legs and he couldn't help but gulp silently. He was used seeing Fuji in pants but it never occurred to him that she was hiding those legs that would make man go crazy.

_Does it make you crazy?_ His mind mockingly spoke which made him sigh. He wanted to wake her up so they could talk about their sleeping pattern. He tried to call her name accompanied by a gentle shake but he only got grunts and soft moans in return. It seemed that it was no use waking her up because she slept like a log.

So, to throw away those lewd thoughts on Fuji, he put a blanket over her and making sure that she was comfortable. He brushed some stray hair on her face and tucked them on her ear. Studying her face, Tezuka knew that no one would ever think of her as a tomboy with an angelic and peaceful face like hers. And she was really beautiful, no wonder why Saeki managed to fall in love with her in spite of her rough attitude.

With one last look at Fuji, he managed to let out a small smile before turning off the lights and settling himself on the other side of the bed. He removed his glasses and put it on the bedside table before letting himself lulled into sleep.

That ended the 63rd day of their bet.

* * *

_A/N: Hmmm...So? You know the drill. :)_


	19. Teddy Bear, A Kiss and Fireworks

_A/N: Perfect Pair fluff ahead! Genderbend Fuji. Don't like, don't read. :)_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Takeshi Konomi._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Teddy Bear, A Kiss and Fireworks**

The next morning, Fuji found herself extremely comfortable with her position. True, she knew that she was sleeping on a different house with a different bed. Moreover, her pillows, especially her big hotdog pillow that was given to her by her brother wasn't there so how come she was comfortably hugging something like what she was doing with her hotdog pillow. She tried to move a bit in order to assess her surroundings. But then she got the shock of her life when her supposed to be immovable and soft pillow moved too. She tried to open her eyes but the sunrays were making it hard for her to open her eyes. Instead, she frowned her forehead as she moved closer to her so-called pillows. Her pillow, on the other hand, let out a soft groan the moment she moved. Her olfactory sense was also working, as she smelt a manly smell; as if the person next to hers just came out from taking a bath. Assessing her thoughts, she paused as she remembered something that moved and smelt.

Wait.

It couldn't be her pillow. Her hotdog pillow smelt like vanilla. And it's definitely not a manly scent. She tried to open her eyes and was about to move roughly when she felt the weight of her _companion_ leave the bed. It was then that she had finally opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. And it just came into her that she was sleeping in Tezuka's room, on _his_ bed. She suddenly leapt out of the bed only to get tangled with the sheets. And she fell down with a loud bang; bottom first. She was having self-pity while rubbing her bottom when Tezuka spoke.

"That's a nice morning welcome you got there." Tezuka looked at her with amusement twinkling in his eyes. Fuji, on the other hand, didn't appreciate Tezuka's start on verbal sparring. Instead, she shot him a pointed look, which made Tezuka to clear his throat before finally deciding to help her up.

She muttered a small thanks after settling herself up. However, when she glanced at the alarm clock at the bedside table, she felt disappointed when it was only 6:43 am, in which, in her time, too early to start the day. And thus, she decided to go back to bed and settle herself on a comfortable position without glancing over his companion and went back to sleep.

Really, no one would want to mess with sleep-deprived Fuji Shizuka.

* * *

-o-

Tezuka sighed as he watched Fuji when she went back to bed until he heard her steady breathing that constituted that she was already asleep once again. He was supposed to wake up at 6:30 am to do his morning jog. However, he found it hard to unravel himself from Fuji's tight embrace. So he just waited for a couple of minutes until Fuji decided to loose her grip. In which, he had seized the moment however; he ended up surprising his angel.

_WAIT._

Did he just call Fuji _his angel?_ He shook violently.

_I must still be sleepy to think such things. _He silently muttered. Beating himself into it, he got himself ready for his morning jog. It was still not too late. He could still follow his morning routine with just a little delay.

And with that, he left the house after bidding goodbye to his mother, who was then, preparing for their breakfast.

* * *

-o-

After an hour of jog, Tezuka went back to their house, only to find Fuji still sleeping. Sighing loudly to himself, he roughly removed the blanket that was covering Fuji to wake her up. But much to his dismay, it just made the matter worse. It was because Fuji's sleeping shorts rode up that it seemed like she was wearing a boxer panties. Once again, he found himself staring stupidly on Fuji's legs. He watched as Fuji changed her position and she was now lying on her back, which made her shirt rode up to her torso.

Tezuka gulped thickly. Maybe, a nice and cold bath would do him some good.

* * *

-o-

Fuji finally woke up when she felt the sunrays hitting on her face. She knew that it was already late and she found it a bit embarrassing to continue sleeping in Tezuka's house. So, without further ado, she lazily dragged herself in the bathroom, not knowing that Tezuka was in there.

Since she really need to use the loo, she got a bit pissed off when she tried to open the bathroom door, only to find it locked.

"Tezuka, come out please. I need to use the toilet." She said sleepily as she knocked hard on the wooden door.

"Give me five minutes. I'm about to be finished." Tezuka replied softly from inside.

Fuji sighed in resignation. She just decided to check her appearance on the mirror while waiting for Tezuka to come out. She made a disgusted face as she saw her bed head that was all over the place wildly. She wasn't the type of girl that give more time to her appearance but she definitely hated it when her hair get all messed up.

She was busy taming her wild hair when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned to the direction where it was coming to have a look when her jaws almost dropped in astonishment upon seeing a wet Tezuka in the morning wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

She gaped at him as her eyes trailed up to his torso where his proud six-pack was thoroughly placed.

"Fuji." Tezuka called but it seemed that she was still in daze.

The second time Tezuka called her name, she still wasn't paying attention because those abs were such an attention seeking stuff.

And finally, after Tezuka's third call, which was a bit loudly, broke her into her daze.

"Are you done looking?" Tezuka asked casually which made Fuji blush beet red.

"Y-yes…I mean, no. I wasn't looking." She stuttered as Tezuka shot her an amused look. She never felt so embarrassed in her whole life. And thus, she did what she usually does whenever she felt embarrassed.

She ran…..into the bathroom.

* * *

-o-

During lunchtime, Fuji couldn't look on Tezuka in the eye. In doing so, she'd just remember her embarrassing moment in the morning. So, she decided to stick with Ayana for the whole afternoon. Even coming with her when she went to the grocery store to shop for food supply.

When both of them came home, Tezuka was waiting for her in the living room, who was having his afternoon tea with his father and grandfather. And as soon as he saw her, he stood up and dragged her towards the garden. And that left her bewildered as to what Tezuka was planning to do.

"What was that for?" She asked while sending him a pointed look.

"Grandfather told me that there is a festival uptown. Would you like to go?" He asked casually.

Fuji made a grim face. _This guy doesn't know how to ask in a romantic way. How disappointing!_

"Uh, sure." She answered unenthusiastically.

"Mother has some of her old kimonos. They should fit you."

"Wait! How come I have to wear a kimono? Can we just go there looking casual?"

"You know, the moment my mother knows," He stopped talking and looked away from her, "and that moment is right now…" Fuji the followed his gazed and saw Ayana standing near the garden, probably eavesdropping.

"…she'll insist on dressing you up in a kimono." He finished.

"Shizuka-chan! Oh my! I'm so happy I can dress up a girl, finally!" His mother said the same time as Tezuka.

Tezuka shot him a look that meant: _See, I told you._

Fuji was left speechless. The argument last night was a proof that whatever Ayana wanted; she would definitely get it in any under circumstance. And thus, there's no freaking way that she'd win.

"A-ah..o-okay."

Ayana smiled in triumph before going back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

* * *

-o-

As the evening approached, Ayana was in her son's room and dressing up Fuji. She dressed her up in an elegant lavender kimono with flower prints that were artistically sewed in.

"You know what, I've always wanted a girl." Ayana started to talk as she was doing her hair.

"Hmm, then why you didn't?" She asked.

"It's not like we didn't. I can't bear anymore after Kunimitsu. Kuniharu and I had Kunimitsu after 5 years of marriage. We almost lost hope at one point but we're still thankful that we've got Kunimitsu." She answered.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to feel sorry, Shizuka-chan! You're here now, right? And we'll be expecting little angels running around soon, okay?" Ayana giggled which made Fuji coughed uncharacteristically.

"Uhm, don't you think it's a bit early for that, Ayana-san? I mean Te- Kunimitsu and I just started." She rebutted.

"That's nonsense! I can see that you are perfect for my Kunimitsu, Shizuka-chan." Ayana beamed.

That statement made Fuji smile. Who knew that Ayana like her this much for Tezuka? Though she felt a part of Tezuka's family now, somehow, she was still unsure of what to feel towards Tezuka. She must admit that she liked him. But love?

_I don't know and I don't have any idea._

Maybe, she could ask Shiomi on how to tell if she already fallen for Tezuka. She was really confused.

"And it's done!" Ayana said after a while.

Fuji looked at her reflection on the mirror and blinked rapidly. She looked different. She looked…_girly._ Ayana braided her hair on the other side that was parted a bit wider while she just let the other one fall freely. Her face was bare of make-up except for a bit of lip gloss.

"Is this really…me?" She asked inaudibly but Ayana still heard it anyway.

"Yes. You are so beautiful, Shizuka-chan!"

"Wow. I'm not used seeing myself like this." She mused.

"Kunimitsu will have a nosebleed if he sees you!" Ayana cheered.

Fuji chuckled lowly before spitting, "No, he won't. He'll just probably laugh at me for looking this."

Ayana creased her forehead before asking, "Why do you say so, Shizuka-chan?"

Sensing that she's touching a thin iced subject, she just decided to drop it. "Nothing." She shrugged them revamped the subject. "Let's just go downstairs. We know that Kunimitsu hates waiting."

Much to Fuji's relief, Ayana's happy mood came back. "Right! You really look lovely, Shizuka-chan! I'm so glad that my kimono fits you perfectly!"

"Thank you."

And with that, the ladies exited the room.

* * *

-o-

Tezuka was patiently waiting at the living room while sipping his favorite tea, together with his father and grandfather. He was already dressed in an elegant white and blue yukata. He had been waiting for Fuji to come out for almost 15 minutes. He knew that his mother was taking time to make Fuji beautiful since he requested it from her; when Fuji wasn't listening, of course.

He whipped his head near the stairs when he heard footsteps.

_That must be them._

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Ayana said, gaining the attention of the males.

He turned back to his tea and sipped it one last time when he uncharacteristically choked on his tea the moment Fuji emerged on the living room, looking so beautiful and elegant in his mother's kimono. He kept coughing since he felt that the hot liquid of the tea got stuck on his throat. And that earned him a slight pat on the shoulder from his grandfather, while his father gave him a meaningful smile.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Ayana said, gaining the attention of the males.

"Way to go, Kunimitsu." His grandfather whispered to him.

Recovering from his predicament, Tezuka calmed himself and stood up, already walking towards the door, leaving Fuji inside.

"Let's go. Mother, Father, Grandfather, we'll be going now."

It was all he could say.

He needed some air. He knew it was rude to leave Fuji behind but he didn't know what to do the moment he saw her like that. It was like Fuji had gone into an intensive transformation. He waited for her at the gate to come. Making up his mind, despite his rude demeanor earlier, he would sure make-up everything to Fuji.

"That's a nice way to treat me, Tezuka. Leaving me behind, that is." Came Fuji's voice, breaking him from his thoughts.

Looking at her, Tezuka knew that she was pissed. But still, it still didn't change the fact that she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

And thus, he went to a move where she wouldn't protest.

He held her hand and together, with intertwined hands, they journeyed their way towards the festival.

* * *

-o-

Fuji wanted to say something but suddenly stopped when Tezuka suddenly held her hand and started tugging her towards the festival. Somehow, despite Tezuka's rude display of attitude earlier, she found it comforting to hold his hand. It's as if for him, action speaks louder than words.

Silence filled their journey until they reached the place. Fuji was in awe because she hadn't experience any festival outside Tokyo. Although Tokyo's festival was always great and grand, somehow, having it in other prefecture, the simplicity of it won over Tokyo. She excitedly fished out her camera from her pouch and started taking pictures here and there.

"Wow!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"I'm glad you like it." He answered meekly. She turned to look at him only to notice that he was so close to her.

Somehow, she wasn't bothered by Tezuka's close proximity to her, unlike before.

"Hm, can we eat takoyaki?" She said as she pointed to a stall selling takoyaki. "I've got a craving for it lately."

Tezuka nodded and they both walked together towards the takoyaki stand. After eating takoyaki, Fuji splurged on stall hopping, sampling every food in every stall. Tezuka, on the other hand, just patiently followed her, only eating when he liked the food on the stall.

After satisfying her hunger, Fuji dragged Tezuka on every game that she feel that she could win, like goldfish scooping in which she beat Tezuka thrice, much to his chagrin. She also tried her luck in raffle booths however; it was Tezuka who always ended up winning. That one big teddy bear stuffed toy that she badly wanted to win got in the hands of Tezuka. He smirked at her after the guy at the booth gave him the stuff toy, much to her annoyance.

"You just got lucky, Tezuka." She teased.

"Better lucky than be awful." He said before he walked faster, leaving her behind. Once what he said sank in to her, she chased him all around. Unfortunately for her, since she wasn't used on wearing a _geta*_ and not to mention, she was wearing a kimono; she tripped, much to her embarrassment.

And in an instant, Tezuka was on her side, already supporting her to get up. When she was on her feet, she leaned on Tezuka for support. She wanted to sit bacause her right knee hurt a lot. She could feel her blood.

"Tezuka, can you find something to sit?" She asked softly, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her system. Tezuka nodded and before she could protest, he gave her the teddy bear and carried her in bridal style. He quickly found a place on a secluded place, atop a hill, overlooking the whole place of the prefecture. He put her down the bench and checked her knee. She winced in pain when a strong wind blew her exposed injured knee, making her hug the teddy bear tighter.

"It's bleeding." He said as he took out his handkerchief and started cleaning her wound.

Fuji felt that Tezuka was being gentle with her. The way he was cleaning her wound, it was so light. Although there was still pain, somehow, with Tezuka's gentle touches, it was immensely lessening.

"I'll be right back." He said after a moment. She just nodded and just entertained herself with the view.

Tezuka came back not too long with first aid kit and some band-aids in a plastic bag. Without any words, he tended to her wound. After he was done, he sat beside her and took out a cotton candy from the plastic bag. He gave it to her, which earned a sweet smile from her. She immediately started eating it, completely forgetting that she got injured and about Tezuka.

She was completely engrossed when she felt that Tezuka was looking at her intently.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Hm."

"For getting you tripped and…"

"It's not your fault, you know. It was of my own accord."

"…and for being rude at you earlier."

Fuji smiled at him, "I was waiting for that apology."

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

She continued eating her cotton candy when she thought of Tezuka. "Ah, do you want?" She asked as she tore a piece and almost feeding it to him.

"No, I'm not fond of eating sweets." He answered and upon hearing it, she ate Tezuka's share instead.

"Then why did you buy this?"

"I thought you might like it."

"I do."

A long silence followed. Both of them were just enjoying the view and the quietness of their surroundings while Fuji ate her cotton candy, all the while holding the teddy bear.

"Fuji…" Tezuka called after a while.

"Yes?"

"You.." He blushed lightly, "look beautiful tonight."

Fuji smirked, "Just tonight? I thought you didn't like what you see for you to walk out of your house earlier."

"That was so wrong of me, I know. It's just that…"

"What?"

"You look so beautiful that I might not control myself to do something that I like to do again after a long time."

Lustful thoughts instantly poured Fuji's mind, making her move away a bit from Tezuka, but Tezuka was faster. But much to her surprise, he did what she wanted him to do for a long time.

He kissed her.

And the fireworks followed it.

Fuji smiled in between their kisses.

So far, this was the best festival for her.

And she hoped that this night wouldn't come to an end.

And for the 62nd day of their bet, they had their first real date.

Sealed with a cotton candy flavored kiss.

Witnessed by fireworks.

* * *

_*geta - a footwear that is paired with kimono or yukata_

_A/N: So? How was it? Are you satisfied with the fluffiness of Perfect Pair? Hehehehe :P_

_I've got an message on my profile. Go read so you can understand my reason for not updating regularly._

_Thank you so much guys! _

_A cyber hug to all of you for supporting me all the while._

_:)_


	20. Realization

_A/N: Perfect Pair fluffiness ahead. Gender bend. OOC-ness._

_Don't like, don't read, okay?_

* * *

**Operation: Make the Tomboyish Girl Feminine**

**Chapter 20**

**Realization**

* * *

For the following days, Fuji Shizuka was in a tight predicament: she was totally confused about her feelings with Tezuka. After that kiss during the festival, new emotions came coursing through her system that she couldn't comprehend. She tried putting that all away, however, it seemed that being close with the person involved was making it hard for her to settle her emotions.

And for that matter, she was trying her best to act normal in front of Tezuka though inside her, she felt that her emotions would burst out at any moment. And it's Tezuka's fault for being so handsome and so cool at the same time. His cold attitude didn't help either. It seemed to her that she's becoming a masochist. The more he acted cold, the more she was drawn to him and she found that totally insane!

And not to mention, these past few days, they were actually getting close. They did things together like cleaning the house, buying groceries because Ayana-san always asked them to (she had a hunch that she's doing that for them to have their private time) and practically playing tennis everyday in the afternoon.

And on those days, she actually saw a different side of Tezuka. He's actually a caring, protective, thoughtful and gentlemanly ice-block and he graced her a few genuine smiles whenever she accomplished something to his liking.

She knew she needed some help and only one person could help her with that; her cousin, Yukimura Shiomi.

Fishing out her cellphone, she quickly speed dialed Shiomi's number. However, no one was picking up. She glanced at the alarm clock located at Tezuka's bedside table.

_10:18 am_. She read.

It was already late and it would be impossible if Shiomi were still sleeping, knowing that her cousin was an early riser. She tried to dial her number again but still, no one was answering. And thus, she just decided to drop it off. But still, somewhere in her heart, there's a lingering feeling of anxiousness for her cousin's safety.

* * *

-o-

Tezuka sighed inwardly for the nth time today. He was currently overlooking their koi fishes in their garden. For the past few days, he knew that he was on a serious predicament: he was falling in love with the one and only Fuji Shizuka.

Another sigh.

He knew he liked her but that feeling had emerged into something more deep. In spite of her rough attitude, there was something in her the he couldn't help but admire. Ever since that kiss during the festival, enigmatic emotions came coursing through his system and he couldn't contemplate the meaning of it.

However, as the days passed by, he realized one thing: he had already fallen in love with her. He was hesitating though; because he was unsure of Fuji's feelings towards him. Though he had a hunch that she liked him or else, he would receive a punch whenever he would kiss her and based on her conversation with Saeki last week.

Another thing was, whenever they would go to bed, he couldn't sleep knowing that the person occupying his mind was just beside him, sleeping peacefully.

"Kunimitsu."

His thoughts were interrupted by the strict yet gentle voice of his grandfather. He looked up to him from his position and nodded.

"Grandfather."

Kunikazu went to sit by his side and together; they enjoyed the silent company by watching the fishes swam freely in the pond.

"So..what's bothering you, Kunimitsu?" The older Tezuka asked the younger.

Tezuka looked at his grandfather with a slight fraction of his eye that was momentarily noticed by his grandfather. "Nothing."

Kunikazu patted his back and said, "Kunimitsu, I practically raised you and I know when you're having a problem. So, tell me, what's bothering you?"

Tezuka, no longer hiding his anxiousness from his hawk-eyed grandfather, he opened up his problem. "Grandfather, have you ever feel shaken up by a girl?"

A teasing glint flashed the elder's eye and spoke, "Why? Is the ever composed Kunimitsu having a girl problem?"

Tezuka grunted softly before admitting. "…Yes."

"Is it Shizuka-san?"

He nodded.

"I thought you guys are doing fine seeing how close you are these past few days."

"Yes, we are getting along fine. It's just that whenever I look at her, something will go wrong with my emotions and I don't know what it is."

Kunikazu's lips were twitching slightly, fighting to smile when his grandson was having a problem.

"So, what did you find out? I knew you were meditating because you took a long time for your morning jog unlike before."

"…I love her." It was his soft whisper that barely reached the hearing of his grandfather. But he heard it, nonetheless.

"Then what is keeping you from loving her?"

"I'm unsure of her feelings towards me."

Kunikazu looked up at the sky as if remembering something. "You know Kunimitsu, your grandmother and I are from different families. I am always the traditional one while your grandmother is the outgoing one. Much like you and Shizuka-san. And thus, seeing you both makes me feel nostalgic on how I met your grandmother."

He looked at his grandfather in bewilderment as to why he was telling this to him. But a soft smile etched his on his lips the moment he saw his grandfather's peaceful expression. He knew he missed his deceased grandmother.

"It was hard to catch her attention since I was just a plain and traditional guy while she had caught the eyes of many better men than me. But in the end, I won her."

"And.." His grandfather spoke again, still looking at the sky, "..do you know the best way to find it?"

He looked at him in question. His grandfather looked at him before giving him a fatherly pat.

"Take risk."

And then, he left him alone to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

-o-

Tonight was the last night of her stay with Tezuka's family and she would genuinely feel sad leaving them. After all, they treated her like a daughter they never had. She was sitting on Tezuka's swivel chair in deep thought. They just had finished dinner and it was awesome as always and Ayana-san made some wasabi sushi for her.

_Seriously, I'll miss this place._ She sighed. This place was so homely that she could imagine how it would feel once she entered their mansion. It felt empty without his brothers around.

She leaned her chin on the desk when she caught sight of a Tezuka's photo album. A mischievous glint flashed her eyes as she pulled out the photo album. It turned out to be the album Tezuka's toddler days. She scanned through the photos and she couldn't help but cooed on how adorable he was!

"Awww, so adorable!" She exclaimed and at the exact moment, Tezuka chose to enter the room and his eyes widened as he saw what was keeping her busy.

"Shizuka, give it back." He ordered.

Fuji, on the other hand, was totally immersed in the cuteness of the photos that's why she jumped from the chair to the bed, clutching the album on her chest as if her life depended on it.

"Yadda."

Tezuka, being tall and all, leapt on the bed. Since Fuji was standing near the headboard, Tezuka went to her and tried to intimidate her with his towering height. He started freeing the innocent photo album from Fuji's clutch. As both of them were sort of playing tug of war, it suddenly became a wrestling match when she lost her balance and feel on the soft bed with Tezuka still insistent on freeing the innocent album.

However, as they were both struggling, Fuji felt that there was something wrong with their position. She was underneath Tezuka and his face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath.

_Smells like mint._ She silently muttered which left her unguarded for a second.

Tezuka, on the other hand, seized the opportunity and snatched the album out of her grasped. But sensing her silence, he, too, noticed their position.

* * *

-o-

_Take risk._

Tezuka's thought was brought back to what his grandfather told him three days ago. Before he knew it, he was staring intensely at Fuji's blue orbs.

_Will I be able to do that?_

He kept on thinking. He knew that there's no harm in trying. He set in his mind for the past three days that love was like tennis. If you fail the first try, you just have to train harder.

"What?" He heard Fuji asked.

His eyes traveled on Fuji's face and noticed that she was slightly blushing from the contact that made him smirk a bit.

"You look beautiful when you're blushing." He teased lightly that made Fuji blush more.

"Sh-shut up, okay." She exclaimed, stuttering.

His free hand caressed her cheek gently. Seeing her so close like this made his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful and so angelic contrary to her tomboyish attitude.

_Ah, I want to see more of her adorable blush. _He silently thought.

"Y-you can let go of me now, you've got your album already."

"Ah. But not without a payment."

"Wai-" But before she could say anything, Tezuka pressed his lips on hers. Albeit a bit shocked, Fuji happily returned the favor by kissing him back.

And the album was forgotten.

* * *

-o-

The next day, the couple returned back home with Fuji feeling embarrassed on the car.

May you ask why? It's because before she left, Ayana-san cornered her and told her something really embarrassing.

"_Shizuka-chan, come here for a second." Ayana called her from the kitchen. She happily went there with a smile present on her face. Ayana then lifted a paper bag and gave it to her, in which she accepted with a questioning glance._

"_That's your snack while on the road and this one," She gave her another one. "…contains your favorite, wasabi sushi."_

_Fuji hugged her happily upon hearing that one bag contained her favorite. "Thank you!"_

"_And Shizuka-chan?" Ayana called again with a teasing tone._

"_Next time, be sure to lock the door whenever you and my Kunimitsu will make out, okay?" She giggled happily upon seeing her shocked face and then blushed beet red knowing that Tezuka's mother caught them doing something._

"_B-But-" She tried to explain but failed miserably._

"_Kuniharu and I heard some thudding sounds from Kunimitsu's room. When I went to check on you guys, you guys were already making out!"_

_Fuji couldn't find her tongue as she stood there, blushing madly._

"_I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. But you guys should hurry up because I want to hold my grandchild soon!" Ayana exclaimed happily as she pushed her gently on her back for her to go out where Tezuka was waiting._

"_Go now, dear. Come back soon, okay? I'll miss you." She said tenderly. She stopped and looked behind before smiling; her face was still blushing, albeit not too much now as she tried to compose herself._

"_Thank you, Ayana-san. I'll miss you too."_

* * *

-o-

Tezuka, who was focusing on driving sensed his companion's restlessness and asked.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked with a raised eyebrow but still not leaving his sight on the road.

"Nothing. Just focus on driving." She waved him off.

"Is this something about my mother? When you went out after she called you, you were blushing." He commented.

And on that instant, she found herself mumbling some incoherent words and diverted her attention on the road.

"No, nothing. Just drive." She said.

_There's no way I will tell you about that!_ Her mind screamed.

Tezuka just shrugged his shoulders and focused on driving again. And for that, she was grateful to him for not prying any further.

* * *

-o-

After two hours of driving, they finally arrived at her house. However, she felt a bit sad to know that her father was on a business trip. Tezuka was on her side as he was helping her with her luggage.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked thoughtfully.

She turned to him, trying to fake a smile. "Ah, don't worry about me."

Fuji thought that Tezuka had an inner turmoil as she noticed that he was about to say something but shrugged it off.

"You should go now. You drove for too long. You need rest."

"Ah. I'm going now." He said as he turned and started walking. Fuji watched his back getting further away from her when a realization hit her. She hadn't thanked him for his hospitality. Since he wasn't too far from where she was standing in their balcony, she ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you for having me at your home. I had fun, Kunimitsu." She said softly as she hugged him tighter.

Tezuka stiffened for a bit but upon hearing her voice, he relaxed and smiled a bit. He then unraveled her arms and then faced her while gently pulling her head on his shoulder.

"Stay with me." He whispered on her ear.

Hearing those words, Fuji lightened up and nodded.

Knowing that there's someone who would be there for her whenever she would feel lonely, then she wouldn't need to seek for company when he's here standing before her.

"Thank you."

And thus, on the 49th day of their bet, an ardent realization hit her.

She loved this guy named Tezuka Kunimitsu.

And it's bad.

Really bad.

* * *

_A/N: I have to do time skip because their relationship is lagging. Hahahaha. As I've promised you before, I don't want my Fuji to fall in love that easily that's why I make it to a point where she comes into a realization wherein she finally admits her feelings._

_Also, it's not really Tezuka if he will tell Fuji "I love you" that's why I decided to just use "Stay with me". Action speaks louder than words, right? :)_

_So, what can you say about this? Thoughts on the review button!_ :)


End file.
